La vie d'une fille moche
by Boitatruk
Summary: Que peut ressentir une fille dite moche comme Hermione? Et surtout que peut bien lui trouver le terriblement sexy Drago Malfoy? Surtout à elle: une cynique ne se trouvant aucun atout!... THE END! enfin! me direz vous!
1. Chapter 1

Yop la compagnie!

Nouvelle fic que j'ai pondu en 2heures... j'ai pas fini... j'ai écrit deux petits chapitres pour voir ce que sa donne et pour le moment je suis pas mécontente!

Donc voilà j'vous fais partager le début pour avoir votre avis!

bizoooo

LA VIE D'UNE FILLE MOCHE

Chapitre I

Le physique. Ce seul mot résume la plus grande préocupation de toute une société. En lui se concentre la raison de nombreux échecs, de nombreuses disputes mais aussi de plaisir et de reussite.

Tout notre monde repose sur l'apparence. Les premiers mots que l'on prononcera à la vue d'un bébé est « Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon! » ou encore « Qu'est ce qu'il est beau !». Oui, il serait difficile de dire d'un morceau de viande hurlant et plein de bave « Qu'est ce qu'il est intelligent! » ou « Quelle imagination! » du premier coup d'oeil. Non, en effet, je n'aime pas particulièrement les enfants. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de débattre sur les adorables bouilles de ces monstres rampants maintenant.

Bonjour, je m'apelle Hermione Granger et je viens de fêter mes dix huit ans aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce que cela me fait d'avoir un ans de plus? Mis à part de me rapeler le déplorable historique de ma pitoyable vie? Rien.

Là je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai l'air aussi heureuse qu'un poulpe sorti de son environnement naturel... Oui, c'est vrai je n'ai rien qui puisse justifier mon manque d'enthousiasme: je suis intelligente, j'ai des amis géniaux, des parents géniaux, ma vie est une aventure palpitante dont chaque minute est digne d'un orgasme...J'ai tout...Enfin...Presque tout...

En effet, je n'ai ni le corps filiforme de toutes ces pétasses sur papier glacé, ni leurs jambes magnifiquement galbées et interminables; et encore moins leur chevelure flamboyante qui vous aveugle au moindre mouvement de tête. Les traits de mon visage ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de fin ou de doux, mes sourcils ne sont pas parfaitement dessiner comme si la grâce du Saint Esprit les avait tracés avec ses divins doigts. Mes lèvres n'ont rien de charnues ou de gourmandes. Mes yeux ne sont ni vert ni en amande. Mes doigts ne sont pas longs et fins, ma peau n'est pas parfaitement halée. Mais je préfère m'arrêter là ou je m'ouvre les veines dans la minute qui suit.

Le physique. Peut il y avoir un critère plus pourrit que le physique pour avoir accès à la casi totalité des voies pour reussir sa vie? Oh non je vous en prie! Ne me ressortez pas les « Mais non! On a tous les mêmes chances si on le veut vraiment! » ou les « Le physique n'a strictement rien de déterminant! ». Ca me donne la gerbe.

A votre avis, entre la fille à l'intelligence limitée mais suffisante, aux yeux vert, au teint halé, aux magnifiques cheveux brun, passant sa délicate langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, et la fille aux yeux banalement marron, aux cheveux indisciplinés, passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées du bas de son mètre soixante quatre mais à l'intelligence remarquable voire dérangeante, laquelle des deux vous embaucheriez dans votre entreprise? Moi j'embaucherais evidemment la première. Même en tant que femme je me laisserais bêtement séduire par une personne au physique agréable! Ces gens là ont un pouvoir incroyable. Un pouvoir dangereux! Ils peuvent vous manipuler avec une facilité déconcertante! Avec un sourire et trois battements de cils, ils pourraient bien vous convaincre que votre nom est 'Face de jambon' sans que vous vous rendiez compte du ridicule de la situation. Leur physique arrive à combler leurs lacunes intellectuelles! C'est triste à en pleurer, non?

Je crois que les pires sont ceux qui sont beaux mais qui en plus sont intelligents. Ceux là, ils me donnent des envies de suiccide. Je peux pas les voir sans avoir l'envie de m'arracher les yeux et courir me défenestrer du premier étage.

Peu importe, quelques soit leur nombre de neuronnes actifs, c'est gens là attirent, et cela quoi que l'on fasse!

Un exemple? Masculin? Féminin? Va pour les deux!

Je vous présente donc Elliot Isaacs. Icône féminine de tout Poudlard. Le fantasme sur patte de quatre vingt dix pourcent de la population de l'école. Il faut tout de même savoir que dans les dix autres pourcent, huit pourcent sont homosexuels et deux pourcent ne savent pas encore qu'ils fantasment sur Elliot. Cette fille a vraiment tout pour elle. Non seulement d'être belle, elle est intelligente (pas autant que moi mais elle se défend sinistrement bien), gentille, ses parents sont riches et de sang pur (pas que j'ai honte de mes origines mais elle au moins ne risque pas de se faire traiter de Sang de Bourbe), elle est sociable, souriante, elle a un charmant accent australien, et quand elle marche des roses poussent sous ses pieds et se mettent à chantonner à quel point cette fille est merveilleuse. Passez moi une corde...

Elle sort avec les plus beaux, les plus riches, les plus populaires garçons que la Terre est pu pondre et cela peu importe leur âge, leur nationalité ou la couleur préféré de leur arrière grand mère au second degrès. Elliot aime les hommes et les hommes l'aiment.

Mais merde! Pourquoi ils m'aiment pas moi? Non oubliez, j'ai rien dit...Le physique. La réponse à toute mes questions. Pourquoi mon père trompe t'il ma mère avec la voisine? Le physique. Pourquoi au primaire quand on jouait au baseball, les garçons choisissaient-ils en premier les filles nulles dans leurs équipes alors que moi je me défendais pas trop mal? Le physique. Pourquoi la boulangère a été une véritable peau de vache avec moi alors que juste avant elle avait été tout sucre tout miel avec une jolie petite rouquine? Le physique. Et pourquoi, oui, pourquoi je n'ai que deux garçons à mon tableau de chasse alors qu'Elliot Isaacs a été obligé de louer un autre tableau pour pouvoir afficher la totalité de ses conquêtes? Le physique.

Krum et Ron. Les fameux deux garçons. Bravo Hermione. Un étranger aux goût plus que douteux et un de tes meilleurs amis. Chapeau! Surtout vu la durée de ces deux misérables relations: deux semaines et quatre jours! Youhou! Oui, quatre jours. Il nous aura fallut quatre jours pour nous rendre compte qu'en tant que partenaire amoureux nous étions tout simplement insuportables. Nous nous sommes mutuellement remerciés et avons décidé d'un accord commun qu'il était préférable de revenir à une amitié platonique.

Bref, pour revenir à notre sujet de départ: laissez moi vous présenter maintenant notre vedette masculine! La crème de la crème, la cerise sur le gâteau, le beau, le ténébreux, le magnifique et élégant Drago Malfoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Désolé j'ai envoyé deux fois ce chapitre parce que j'ai eu un léger problème de mise en page!

Bon sinon, je garantis pas de répondre tout le temps aux reviews une à une; donc là j'le fais, mais c'est ptet exeptionel!

o

o

Poupoux huhuhu! Arrêêêêêteeeuuu tu me fais rougiiiiireeuuu! ' nan j'rigole continu! Lol. D'ailleurs j'ai le dos qui me gratte! XD ...très contente que ça t'ai plus! Et d'autant plus si ça t'as fait sourire! Merciiiii... Et si tu pouvais me gratter un peu plus à gauche tu serais gentille! XD tchus!

Anadyomede Beh oui c'est court parce que je suis une éternelle fénéante et surtout parce que j'étais tellement fière de mon idée qu'il a fallut absolument que je le mette en ligne en ayant écris à peine 3 pages Word...mon impatience me perdra! Je suis désolée mais ce chapitre sera pas plus long! J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire une fic trop longue! ' sinon je la laisserais tomber! En tout cas, contente que tu sois pas mécontente non plus! Merci! tchus!

Louise ça sent l'expérience hein? extra? Tant que ça? huhuhu...merciiiiii! tchus!

Goodbooks'sky Merci beaucoup!

Edemi lol! C'est très gentil! non j'pense pas que Drago sera un gros con...juste dans la limite du raisonable! et pour le rythme de parution...j'en sais trop rien...ça sera en fonction de ma fénéantise...je sais même pas où je vais avec cette fic! Ça m'a pétait comme ça et j'écris sans aucun plan...donc...j'en sais pas plus que vous! merci en tout cas! tchus!

MeDiNo Merci!

Caro (acide sulfuric) lol Pour Malfoy il fallait une entrée fracassante! merci et voilà la suite! Tchus!

Le Saut de L'Ange en fait je sais pas du tout je vais avec Elliot...va savoir, j'vais ptet la tuer...ouais pour le fun...Pis ça rendrait justice à toutes les filles qui rêvent d'être comme elle! nan chai pas...on verra bien! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments! Ça soigne mon complexe d'infériorité! Mdr! tchus

Soënèl-Rose hooouuu...je suis donc très très honorée de recevoir ta première et peut être dernière review! Alors ça fait quoi? XD QUOI??? Toi aussi ton père te coupe l'électricité??? Moi il le fait plus depuis que j'ai mon propre ordi! Fais pareil: tout tes problèmes seront résolus! Tu pourras dire fièrement : « C'est mon ordi! J'fais ce que j'veux! Si j'ai envie de passer mes journées et mes nuits dessus et même de le prendre aux chiottes si ça me chante: vous avez rien à redire! NA! » Puérile mais c'est là qu'on sent l'autonomie grandissante! ' merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé un petit mot! Surtout si ils sont rares! C'est très flatteur! Huhuhuhu! tchus!

Misshika06 très très contente que ça t'ais plus! Faudrait pas que la suite te déçoives merci! Tchus!

Cylia Potter merci beaucoup!

Magicemmy Haaaaaaaaaaa! Ça me rassure! Je ne suis pas seule! XD Je compte fonder la secte des filles aigris par les nombreuses injustices de la vie! Je te compte parmis nos membres??? merci! tchus!

Saorie95 Arrête tu m'as mis le doute là! arf! Beh en faite moi j'avais calculé que si Hermione était née en début d'année...donc ici en janvier, elle pouvait très bien avoir 18 ans pendant sa 7ème année...hum...rah merde...;j'ai peur d'avoir merdé sur ce coup là! Bon, t'arriveras à faire abstraction de cette erreur? merci beaucoup! Tchus!

O

o

o

O

Avant de commencer, je voudrais m'excuser si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe. Moi aussi ça me fait hérisser des poils quand j'en vois! Mais mon correcteur automatique est défaillant (bien que même en pleine possession de ses moyens il est minable, parfois il aide!) et je suis souvent innatentive. J'en ai repéré 2-3 dans le chapitre I que j'ai laissé filer (et elles sont vraiment horribles! Genre « c'est parents » ou un truc dans le genre! Je veux mourrir! ). Donc je m'excuse, s'il vous plait ne me lapidez pas!

Bonne lecture!

O

O

o

Chapitre II

Qui ne connait pas Drago Malfoy celui qui a pourri mes journées pendant sept longues années? Sept ans. Sept ans qu'on passe notre temps libre à s'insulter, à se provoquer, à se maudire. Je le déteste. Oh oui que je le déteste! Et c'est réciproque! Mais tout son venin n'arrivera pas à faire abstraction d'une chose: Drago Malfoy est diablement sexy. Non, nier une telle évidence serait comme nier que les haricots vert du jardin sont meilleurs que ceux en boîte.

Personne ne vous croiras si vous dites que Malfoy ne vous donne pas envie de vous taper la tête contre un mur pour retenir un gémissement d'envie. Même moi je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre! Ce blondinet est l'exact réplique d'Elliot Isaacs mais au masculin. Sauf que lui, il est pas gentil. Oui, parce qu'un garçon gentil, c'est bien connu, ça ne peut être qu'une tafiole.

L'homme, le mâle, le vrai mec, celui qui est bourré de testostéronne au point que même les pores de sa peau en transpirent, ce gars là est un vrai salopard. Et c'est triste de dire que malgré le fait que toutes les filles passent le plus clair de leur temps à critiquer le mysogisme, la cruauté et la paresse des hommes devant une lamelle de citron trempée dans un bol d'eau chaude, elles adorent ça. Et je ne fais pas exeption. Bien sur il faudrait me torturer pour me le faire avouer tout haut.

Les filles aiment les « bad boys ». Les gars ténébreux, impossible à sonder et emmurer dans un silence exitant. Evidemment dans la durée, le mutisme mystérieux devient lourd et peut être finalement interprété comme de la bêtise pure et dure.

Le fantasme caché, ou encore inconnu, de toutes les filles c'est d'être la seule qui arrive à percer la carapace de ce garçon. La seule qui le connaitrait, qui le dompterait, qui le sauverait, la seule avec qui il partagerait ses démons et à qui il accorderait ses douces paroles et ses rarissimes sourires. Ça fait rêver, hein? Être l'héroïne, la sauveuse d'un marginal, d'un écorché, d'un rebelle de la vie! Et bien c'est ce fantasme qu'incarne Drago Malfoy.

Lui et Elliot sont tout les deux l'incarnation charnelle des fantasmes adolescents voire parfois même adultes. Ironie du sort? Ils se détestent. Non en fait, détester serait un euphémisme: tout les deux veulent la mort de l'autre.

La dernière fois, j'ai surpris Malfoy faire un croque en jambe à Elliot dans les couloirs. Je suis persuadée qu'il voulait qu'elle s'ouvre le crâne et se vide pitoyablement de tout son sang si pur sur le sol glacé de Poudlard. Ça aurait put être amusant et justice aurait enfin été faite. Mais c'était sans compter la « parfaititude » de Mademoiselle Isaacs. Cette sale p...jeune fille... s'est élégamment rattrapée. Elle s'est contentée de fusiller Malfoy du regard. Cette fille me fait penser à une Vélane. En public, elle est irréprochable. Pas un pas de travers. Un sans faute. Elle sauve les apparences même si elle a secrètement envie de vous arracher la tête et de jouer au tennis avec. Mais à l'abris des regards elle lève le masque...On m'a juste raconté et je vous garantis que j'aurais pas voulu y être.

Vous aurez donc compris que ce genre de personne ont vraiment tout ce qu'elles veulent. Leur charme fait tout. Un sourire et elle vous a dans la poche. Je me suis faite avoir l'an dernier. Oui, moi, Hermione Granger, grande féministe, exellente élève qui ne jurait que par son cerveau plutôt que par ses hormones, ou du moins qui en semblait convaincue, je me suis faite avoir par un bellâtre. Et pas nimporte quel bellâtre beau parleur. Je me suis faite avoir par Drago Malfoy.

Oh, pitié! Je vous entends d'ici! Quoi? Ce laideron dont le petit nez tout moche est constamment plongé dans un grimoire trois fois trop gros pour elle, fricoter avec le grand et terriblement torride Drago Malfoy? IMPOSSIBLE!

Non, pourtant je ne mens pas. Et pourtant j'aimerais. J'aimerais même ne plus m'en rappeler. Ou faute d'oublier, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'étais saoûle, ou droguée. Nimporte quoi qui aurait put justifier ma faiblesse.

En fait, j'ai pas tout dit à propos de Malfoy et d'Isaacs. Ils ne se sont pas toujours détestés. En fait, l'an dernier, ils sortaient ensemble. Ils étaient LE couple en vogue, LE couple idéal, LE couple glamour, celui auquel on aspire tant! Un beau couple. Même en amour le physique revient au galop! Je te hais apparence! Tu m'entends? Physique de merde!

De toutes façons toutes les jolies choses se fanent et prennent fin. Tout comme les couples à la mode. La rupture a été tout aussi fracassante et tout aussi médiatisé par le bouche à oreille que du temps où ils filaient le parfait amour. Pour certain, Drago aurait trouvé Elliot dans le lit avec un autre, pour d'autres elle était enceinte, d'autres encore juraient qu'ils avaient entendu Drago dire que leur fantasme au décolté généreu était frigide. Autrement dit: personne ne savait vraiment le motif de la rupture ce qui alimenta les commérages pendant plusieurs mois.

Il faut vraiment les remercier d'étaler leur vie privée ainsi. J'ai grâce à eux évité de nombreux et gênant blancs intersidérales dans des conversations aussi stupides qu'inutiles. Cependant, certaines versions se rapprochaient sans le savoir de la vérité. Comment je le sais? Et bien pour dire la vérité, c'est un peu de ma faute si, depuis maintenant un an, ils passent leur temps à se tirer dans les pattes.

Oh, je vous vois tendre l'oreille à la recherche d'un ragot croustillant. Vous êtes comme les autres. Les potins, les racontards, toutes les petites indiscrétions de la vie des autres, voilà de quoi vous vous nourrissez. Et bien je vais vous gâter.

Ce que je vais vous raconter, personne ne le sait, ni Harry, ni Ron, pas même mon journal intime inexistant ou mon ami imaginaire dépressif. C'est donc un véritable scoop que je vous livre! De quoi meubler vos vies sentimentales aussi misérables et inintéréssantes que la mienne.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!

Bon alors là, je suis entrain de finir d'écrire le chapitre V! Mais j'ai ralenti la cadence parce que j'ai repri le boulot! Hahaha! Ça le fait quand je dis le boulot? Nan, vous avez raison...Je crois que je vais vous faire un passage sur le bonheur de laver des sols et de récurer des chiottes dans un hôpital! Nan, je crois vraiment qu'il est vital que tout le monde sache à quel point ce genre de boulot est orgasmique.

Tu parles! J'ai envie de mourrir! J'passe ma journée debout! J'ose pas m'assoir de peur que ces salopes disent que je suis fénéante! UU' Vous savez pas ce que c'est de lorgner le détergeant pendant huit heures avec l'envie irrésistible de s'injecter les 8 Litres par intraveineuse! Staline abrutissait son peuple au travail! Si bien que ces pauvres Soviétiques arrivaient même plus à réfléchir! Donc y'avait pas de rebellion! Beh, là, c'est pareil! J'arrive chez moi, j'me couche et je pionce! Je fais plus rien de ma vie! Déjà qu'avant c'était pas extra...UU' hum...

Hum bref, donc si je tarde... c'est la faute au détergeant...XD Et petit conseil: si vous avez le choix entre laver un couloir et récurer des chiottes...prenez les chiottes... c'est vraiment le moins chiant!

Oulà, j'ai fais du racontage de life! Me ditespas que vos avez tout lu? Si? Ouais, en diagonale quoi! lol

Bon beh voilà la suite en tout cas. J'passe mon temps à tout relire. Avec tout vos compliments, j'ai peur de me viander et de vous décevoir! Donc je relis, je relis, j'm'enfile 1 Litre de détergeant, je relis, je relis...

o

O

o

Je fais une réponse collective aux reviews! Si ça vous gènes pas:)

Donc, tout d'abbord: MERCI! Tout vos compliments me touchent beaucoup... me gènent également beaucoup... oui je suis timide...huhuhuhu...Bon j'ai chaque fois un peu peur de vous décevoir...Je pars souvent un peu en live comme dans ce chapitre avec les anniversaires! Si ça vous gène, hésitez pas à le dire! ;)

Pour les dialogues... Alors ils arrivent dans le chapitre IV avec un échange de piques entre Malfoy et Hermione! Mais je crois que j'me suis vachement compliquée la vie avec les temps (la conjugaison quoi!)! Oui parce que déjà, généralemment j'aime pas trop écrire à la première personne...alors là je galère légèrement...La Hermione du présent raconte ce qui lui est arrivée...Mais je savais pas si je devais employer le présent ou l'imparfait/passé simple...aucun des deux lots convient vraiment...donc je les mélange...donc pareil: si ça vous gène, j'essairais d'y remédier! Rah, fuck, j'aurais dû la faire avec un 'DEBUT FLASH BACK' et un 'FIN FLASH BACK' à la con mais trop pratique. Me serais moins emmerder. Bon vous me direz ce qui vous convient! Je suis à votre service:)

Voilà, voilà, je remarque sinon que c'est pas moi la plus cynique! Vous êtes vraiment pas mal dans votre genre aussi! On les voit les victimes de la vie! Lol.

Et comme je disais plus haut dans mon racontage de life: si je commence à mettre du temps à publier, il faut en voiloir au balais serpillère et à la crème à récurer qui me font trimer tout le mois d'aout pour grapiller un SMIC de merde! Mais je surmonte la fatigue et finalement je suis encore plus remontée et plus aigris donc dans un sens, ça me rend productive...Pis après je pionce...lol

Voilà, merci beaucoup de votre soutien et de vos compliments très gentils! Je vous soupçonne de vouloir toucher une part de mon salaire bande de rapiaces! VOUS N'AUREZ RIEEEEENNN!!! lol... hum...j'vais allé me coucher je crois...

Bon beh tchus le peuple! Et oubliez pas: 'Le prolo se tue à la tâche...le patron se tue à la hache!' (c'est pas de moi lol! )

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

Chapitre III

On était en plein mois de janvier et j'allais fêter, comme aujourd'hui, mon anniversaire. Oh, joie! Oh, bonheur! Je sais que vous allez me dire que je ne suis qu'une rabajois éternellement insatisfaite, et vous n'auriez pas tort. Mais les anniversaires, je peux pas les encadrer! D'abbord parce que je vieillis et qu'il n'y a strictement rien de joyeux ou de bon à voir son physique s'enlaidir année après année me rapprochant dangereusement des injections désespérés de botox.

Ensuite parce que, généralement, s'en suit une fête des plus bêtes que l'Histoire est pu connaître. Alors les premières années de votre vie, ces évènements se limitent à un après midi avec d'autres mômes aussi baveux que vous, quatres ballons, un gâteau en forme de Mickey et la chanson de la Petite Sirène en fond sonore. Le tout sous la surveillance attendrie de vos parents qui vous mitraillent de photos, celles que dix ans plus tard vous enterrerez au fond du jardin, à côté du hamster, tellement elles vous font honte. Ouais, ça c'était l'extase. Mais c'est rien comparé aux fêtes d'adolescents boutonneux dont les hormones sont en ébullition.

Là, ça part en sucette: la fête commence à 21 heures, l'heure des rebelles de la vie qui iront pas se coucher avant minuit! Yahou! Anarchie!

On sort plus les ballons qui étaient vraiment le seul truc fun de vos anciennes fêtes. En plus ils étaient bien pratiques. On en accrochait devant le portail pour indiquer que « c'est ici la fête over-pourris! Va pas chez ma voisine sinon elle va péter un cable! ». Mais ça fait trop bébé de mettre des ballons à votre âge! Alors il vaut mieux faire faire quatre fois le tour de la ville aux invités pour trouver votre maison!

Les bonbons sont remplacés par des gâteaux appéritifs, le gâteau en forme de Mickey par une pizza en forme de rectangle. Trop la classe! Le jus d'orange se transforme en bierre qui fera danser cette chienne de Marie-Lou sur la table toute la soirée parce que « J'ai bu deux bierres et chui trop pompette! Hop là! Qui veut mon soutif?». Heureusement, vos parents n'assisteront pas à la scène et il n'y aura plus de photos dossier sur lesquelles vous n'aurez aucun contrôle: c'est VOTRE appareil photo donc vous faites ce que vous voulez!

Et c'est quand vous ouvrez vos cadeaux que la différence se fait vraiment. Finis les mikados, les puzzles Bambi, les livres sur les zèbres roses de Pentagonie, les tirelires en forme de citrouille souriant bêtement. Place aux cadeaux fins et raffinés des grands!

Les filles vous offriront donc en général des bijoux en promotion, des parfums qui puent la mort dans un rayon de trois kilomètres, des sets de bain aux couleurs douteuses, des fringues ou même du maquillage. Oui, parce que si à votre naissance, le médecin a dit que vous êtiez une fille, les gens croient tous que ça veut forcément dire que vous serez ce genre de personne qui se parfume et se maquille toutes les minutes et qui ne vit que pour son physique. Et bien non! Arrêtez d'offrir ce genre de cadeaux! On est pas toutes jolies! Donc on a plus forcément envie de s'acharner à essayer d'être belle. Et c'est pas plus mal. Du moins laissez moi m'en convaincre! En plus, ce genre de cadeaux clichés tuent la créativité! Mentez pas! Je suis sûre que vous avez cinq parfums différents achetés à l'hypermarché du coin ou d'autre conneries dans le genre.

En tout cas, rien ne vaudra les cadeaux des garçons: verres à bierre, soutif ou string en bonbon, vagin en plastique de merde, sucette en forme de sexe, menottes, fouet...Je crois que le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils se croient vraiment drôles. La tronche de six pieds de long que vous tirez à chaque fois ne doit pas être assez explicite.

En vérité, pour faire ce genre de fête, il faut être populaire. J'aurais jamais osé inviter toute ma classe alors que je savais très bien que sur trente deux personnes, quatre seulement auraient accepté l'invitation, ou n'aurait pas trouvé d'excuse valable en tout cas.

Pourquoi? Le physique. Je n'ai jamais rien eu de cool. J'ai toujours été l'intello moche du groupe, ou la brebis galeuse, appelez moi comme vous voulez. Ce qui devrait expliquer pourquoi j'ai arrêté de fêter mes anniversaires depuis l'âge de 9 ans.

Mais je vais fermer cette parenthèse qui n'était pas mon sujet de départ. Bref, je menais donc une vie banalement paisible depuis bientôt dix sept ans, jusqu'à ce jour maudit. Harry et Ron s'étaient mis en tête de célébrer dignement ma majorité. Mais qu'ais je fait pour mériter deux abrutis pareils?

Donc, ce mercredi matin là, dans la Grande Salle pleine à craquer (cette information est vitale pour comprendre le sentiment de haine que je ressens à chaque évoquation de ce souvenir), ne me doutant absolument de rien, je rampais innocemment jusqu'à ma table pour déjeuner. Etant dans mon état semi-larvaire, je n'avais pas vu les regards, que je qualifirais plus de sadiques, voire pervers, que complices, de mes futurs anciens amis. Vous savez, jusqu'ici, je croyez que ma pire honte c'était le jour où mon tampon m'avait lâchement abandonné en plein centre ville un jour de solde; mais je me trompais lourdemment. Non ma pire honte ce fut ce jour là.

Sur un signe silencieux de Harry, toute la table Griffondor s'est levé dans un même mouvement. Sauf moi évidemment. J'étais bien trop occupée à tartinner mon toast, et accessoirement mes doigts, de beurre. Je crois que ce qui m'a tiré de ma léthargie matinale, ce fut le chant qu'entamma mes dorrénavent ex-camarades. Attendez j'vous la refais:

« JOYEUX ANNNNIIIIVEEEERRSAAAIIIREEEEEE!!!! JOYEUUUUUXXX ANNNIIIVEEEERRSAAAAIIIIIIIIIREEEEEEE!!! JOOOOOOOOOOOOOYEEEEUU AAAAAAAAAAAAANIVERSAAAAIIIREEE HERMIOOOOOOONNEEUUUU!!! JOOOOOOYYEEEUUUUX ANNNNNIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERSAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIREEEEEEUUUUUUUUU!!!! »

Pour vous donnez une idée de la douleur qu'ont put ressentir mes oreilles, c'était à peu près l'équivalent d'un chant d'ivrogne (on ne peut pas savoir vraiment ce qu'ils mettent dans nos jus de citrouille hein?). Non, en fait je pense que la honte monumentale que j'avais à cet instant précis justifie que j'ai détesté cette attention.

Je me qualifirais comme une fille de l'ombre. Je déteste être le centre d'attention. Sauf quand il s'agit de faire étalage de mon savoir. Quoi? Il n'y a rien de mal à être intelligente non? J'ai le droit d'avoir quelque chose pour moi! Merde!

Bref, vous imaginez donc aisément l'auto-flagellation mentale que je me fesais subir pour tenter de faire abstraction de tout les regards tournés vers moi. C'est comme dans mes pires cauchemards. Nue comme un ver avec des projecteurs qui convergent vers un seul point: moi!

Mais ça encore c'était rien. Oui, vous vous demandez sûrement comment ça aurait pu être pire. Moi aussi je croyais que ça n'aurais jamais pu l'être. Ron fît apparaître un énorme gâteau à la crème devant moi. Je suis sure que ce bigorneau tétraplégique s'était entrainé toute la nuit pour reussir son coup!

Et là ce fut le drame:

« SOUFFLE! SOUFFLE! SOUFFLE! SOUFFLE! »

Les bougies...

Mais comment ont ils put croire que ça aurait pu me faire plaisir? Et c'est pas comme si j'avais souris tout le long de cette épouvantable scène. C'était pas de la joie que je tentais de transmettre! Je tentais plutôt de tuer toutes les personnes m'entourrant avec la seule force de ma pensée.

Et comme pour tenter de m'achever alors que j'étais déjà à terre: impossible d'éteindre ces putains de bougies! C'était pas suffisamment humiliant de me lever pour souffler ces dix sept batons de cire de merde? Il faut en plus qu'ils se rallument? Oui je suis vulgaire! Mais comprenez moi!

Harry a tout de même mis fin à ma douleur en éteignant les bougies d'un coup de baguette (mais précisons qu'il a attendu que je devienne bleue pour intervenir! Putain, mourir d'une crise d'asthme le jour de son anniversaire parce qu'on soufflait ses bougies...ya t'il une mort plus con?. Ouais, non, c'est vrai, s'étouffer dans son gerbie c'est pas très glorieux non plus!) S'en suivis d'une horde d'applaudissements déchainés qui raisonneront au fond de ma mémoire comme le passage de ma vie le plus traumatisant. Je n'ai même pas envie de vous décrire les rires hilares des Serpentards. Ça en serait trop pour mon image qui n'est déjà plus très digne.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir m'échapper courageusement mais Ginny (maudit soit tout les roux!) me colla une assiette dans les mains avec une part de gâteau. Ma torture ne prit fin qu'un quart d'heure plus tard. Libre, je courrus me séquestrer dans les toilettes. Et à ce moment là, la vrai question que je me posais n'était pas « Est ce que McGonagal m'en voudra si je sèche son cours? » mais pluôt « Comment faire en sortes que l'on m'apporte à manger dans ces wc jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? ».

En fait, je suis pas restée bien longtemps dans ma cabine. Harry reussi à me convaincre que passer le restant de ma vie assise sur la cuvette des chiottes n'aurait strictement rien de glorieux.

Je sais vous vous impatientez. Mais où est Drago Malfoy? Où est le héro de notre vie qui ne sait même pas que nous existons? Ça vient, ça vient bande de chiennes en chaleur! Et si vous êtes sages, il vous montrera peut être même sa cheville! Oh oui, je vous entends déjà frémir de plaisir!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo!

Bon, après avoir relu ce chapitre vingt fois, je pense que c'est la version la plus correcte! À vous de juger! ;-)

Je publie tant que j'ai un peu d'avance. Ça me laisse du temps pour bien relire! Lol. Pis bon, en tant que lectrice moi même, je connais la douleur de poiroter en attendant la suite! Je suis peut être une fille amère mais pas sadique! Oui, j'aime mon prochain! Et Hallelujah! Lol.

Voilà, encore merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Et toujours pareil j'espère pas vous décevoir, surtout avec ce chapitre qui change un peu de ton par rapport aux précédents: moins de blabla rabajois, plus de narration.

Bonne lecture!

o

O

o

Je réponds aux reviews! Oui parce qu'elles sont vraiment sympas et des fois très drôles! Faut absolument que j'y répondes! Lol.

O

o

O

(SayuYagami) Aaaah! Que de bonheur de brasser tout ces merveilleux souvenirs pourris hein? Je vois que t'as toi aussi été gâtée! ;-) Contente que tu te retrouves dans ce que j'écris! Moi qui croyais être la seule à garder des souvenirs merdiques des anniversaires! Merci! Tchus!

(Molly) Allez, si t'es gentille, je lui ferais montrer son mollet! Oui je sais, je suis vraiment une fille sympa! Lol. Merci! Tchus!

(Bostaf37) J'voudrais juste m'expliquer!;-) Bon, par contre, j'ai peur que tu ne vois pas mon petit mot car je doute que tu reviennes! Mais bon on sait jamais! ;-) J'avoue qu'en fait, j'avais pas vraiment l'intention de me concentrer sur une quelconque intrigue avec Voldemort et toute sa clique! Mon but en écrivant cette fic, c'était surtout cracher mon venin et balancer quatre remarques acides et aigris en me servant du personnage d'Hermione. Rien de plus! J'ai pas du tout chercher à réellement coller à l'histoire de base. C'est vrai que si tu préfères lire des fics qui pourraient être la continuité du livre, c'est pas avec moi! XD Et encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais, comme je le disais, je marche sans mon traître de correcteur! Seulement avec mon bon vieux dico et mes rudiments de grammaire! Voilà...c'était juste pour préciser! Tchus!

(Cylia Potter) lol. Il arrive, il arrive! Par contre tu ferais mieux de pas trop t'habituer à ma rapidité pour poster parce que j'me connais: j'vais attraper la flémingite aigue et j'vais ralentir la cadence! Je le fais tant que je peux mais voilà! Lol. Merci beaucoup de lire et des compliments! Tchus!

(Magicemmy) Raaaahh! Ça veut dire que j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'être surpassée pour ce chapitre! Faut que je fonde plusieurs sectes en faites: la secte des filles aigris et la secte des anti-manifestations-publiques-d'anniversaire! Merci de suivre:) Tchus!

(Le Saut de l'Ange) Bon faut que j'arrête de te faire rire si t'es courbaturée! Ça va être dure parce que chui très drôle de nature! C'est complètement involontaire. Nous sommes donc dans une impasse! Lol. Voilà! Merci de suivre! Au fait, quand tu dis qu'il y a mieux que sa cheville à montrer, tu pensais bien entendu à son avant bras gauche? Hum? ;-) tchus!

(MeDiNo) Voilà voilà!!! lol

(Dame Angélique Malfoy) Tu parlais de ma première fic? Histoire éphémère? C'est marrant que tu m'en reparles parce que hier soir je l'ai relu. Je m'en rapellais trop pas! Je l'avais quand même écrite fin 2003! Trois ans pratiquement! Et bien...j'ai vraiment trouvé que c'était de la merde! Lol. Donc je l'ai suprimée! En plus c'était bourré de fautes d'orthographe! Ça me faisait grincer des dents! Lol. En tout cas on a un point commun! Moi aussi je manque presque de me faire virer des salles de ciné parce que je parle! Mais c'est pas pour faire des éloges mais plus pour dire des conneries. Chui allée voir le dernier Harry Potter avec mon frère la dernière fois. Bon, comme d'habitude, j'ai trouvé que c'était de la merde donc j'ai pas arrété de parler dans la salle pleine à craquer de fans qui avaient presque sortis leur panoplie du parfait petit sorcier! Tu vois le passage à la fin, quand Harry parle avec Dumbledore? J'te la refais: « C'est ma faute Harry! », « non professeur c'est moi! » « Non non c'est moi! » (c'est là que j'interviens!) « Non j'vous assure c'est ma faute! », « Harry, puisque je te dis que tout est de ma faute! », « Mais merde! J'vous dis que c'est ma faute! », « Non la mienne! », « Non la mienne! »...Voilà le genre de tripe que je me tape solo...Mon frère était mort de honte! Et c'est moi l'ainée, faut quand même le préciser! Lol. Bref, en tout cas merci! Contente que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse décompléxer:) tchus!

(Lili.Drago.Malfoy)Tout à fait d'accord! Ces fic où Hermione ne pouvait séduire mafoy qu'en se transformant en bombe sexuelle dopée aux phéromones me déprimais. Et vu que j'avais largement dépassé les doses d'anti-dépresseurs, j'ai décidé d'écrire moi même ma version! Lol. En tout cas, bravo! Maintenant que tu m'as complimentée j'ai la pression A MORT! Donc là, je me fais mon shoot d'héro et je publie! Je réalise qu'à force de dire que je suis sous anti dépresseur ou que je me fais des raïls de coco ou des shoots, vous allez me prendre pour une junkie! Lol. Alors non, c'est pas le cas! ;) Merci pour les encouragements! Tchus!

(JadeMalfoyRogue) Merci! C'est gentil:-) Et tu as raison: cette fille est vraiment cinglée! Je la comprend pas du tout! Lol. Tchus!

(-4181315-) Raaah, putain! Vas y la galère pour recopier ton pseudo avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge tétraplégique! C'est ta date de naissance? La date de péremption de ton paquet de Pepito au fond du placard? Tes coordonées géographique peut être? XD Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Ça fait plaisir:) Par contre je suis choquée: comment peux tu préférer les haricots en boîte! Blasphème!!!! Au bûcher!!!! lol. Ah! Attends! Je viens de piger ton pseudo! Ça fait Draco! 4 pour D, 18 pour R, 1 pour A, 3 pour C et 15 pour O... Ouah! Chui trop une dingue! J'ai compris en cinq minutes!...Ouais, dix...c'est bon chut! Lol. Allez, tchus!

(Saorie95) Raaaaaaaaaaaah! Noooooon! Putain! Je m'étais dis c'est bon, personne s'est aperçut que j'avais pas élucidé ce mystère, j'vais pouvoir me la couler douce, sont trop bêtes pour s'en apercevoir! Mais toi fallais que tu réfléchisses! Faut pas réfléchir! Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que ça fait rétrécir les seins! Penses y! Lol. Mais en tout honnêteté, blague mis à part, je crois que Drago a tendance à mettre des longues. Oui, c'est parce que ça tient chaud l'hivers! XD Merci de suivre en tout cas! Et désolé d'avoir peut être brisé un mythe! Tchus!

(SinkShadow) Tu vois, j'allais poster la suite, pis j'ai vérifié que personne ai rajouter de review (manière que je l'oublis pas tu vois!) et bien si! TOI! Lol. Tu es donc responsable des trois minutes et quatorze secondes de retard! XD merci et bonne lecture! Tchus!

O

o

O

o

Racontage de life parce que j'y ai prit goût! A lire seulement si vous avez du temps mort à tuer! Lol:

Vous avez faillit me perdre! J'ai frôlé la syncope ce matin! J'me suis aperçue que hier soir, j'avais loupé Taratata! JE SUIS TOUT SIMPLEMENT ECOEUREE!!! Comment j'ai pu? Taratata?! Ça passe qu'une fois par semaine! Merde! Mais j'étais tellement crevée que j'me suis endormie! J'veux mourrir...

En plus, ce job d'été à la con commence à me bouffer sérieusement le cerveau. Ces salopes me prennent trop pour leur larbine! « Marion, t'as fait la vaisselle? », « Marion t'as fait la 110? », « Marion t'as sorti les poubelles? », « Marion, tu peux repasser ici parce que je viens de marcher alors que tu venais juste de passer la serpillère? », « Marion, tu peux tendre la main que j'y mette mon chewing-gum? »...RAAAAAHHHH!!!! J'vous jure que je ronge mon frein! Elles ont de la chance que ma mère bosse à l'hôpital (faut pas que je lui fasses des ennuis nan plus!) et que j'ai vraiment besoin de ce fric! Je retiens vraiment mes phrases sarcastiques...Et Dieu sait que j'en ai!

Puis j'adore quand elles me demandent en fin de journée: « Alors? Ça te plait ce que tu fais ici? »... « Quoi? Le ménage? Récurer les bacs à pisse? TROP! J'vais me réorienter dès demain, pauvre conne! ». Mais elles imaginent quoi? Que c'est une vocation le ménage? Personne aime ça! Tu fais ça quand t'arretes l'école tôt ou que t'as besoin d'argent! Pas par ambition!

En plus, aujourd'hui, j'devais nettoyer une chambre à fond (c'est à dire tout...mais quand je dis tout c'est vraiment TOUT! Du sol, aux meubles, en passant par le matelas, les murs et les chiottes!). Généralement on le fait pas seul. Sauf que là, personne pour m'aider alors que le service est presque vide! Donc, comme une galérienne, je nettoie avec mes petits gants en plastique achetés à la Farfouille du coin (j'devrais pas dire ça parce qu'ils vont avoir un inspecteur de l'hygiène! Lol) . J'ai mis 1h30! Oui parce que la patiente, pendant son séjour, avait complètement pété une durite et s'est mise à pisser partout. Donc ça collait de partout. J'ai passé quatre fois la serpillère dans la chambre avec le désinfectant et même de la javel! À la quatrième j'me suis dis fuck, pendant que ça sèche j'vais aller boire un verre d'eau à l'office. Et là, devinez quoi! Non pas une partouze géante bande de perverses! T'avais tout les infirmiers, aides soignantes, surveillante et élèves infirmier qui buvaient leur café avec des petits gâteaux!

C'est à ce moment que j'ai eu un genre de flash prémonitoire: moi tenant un paquet d'allumette et un bidon d'essence, une vague lueur de folie dans les yeux.

JE SUIS EXPLOITEE! M'en fous parce que quand ils regardent pas, beh moi j'leur bouffe leurs petits gâteaux! Et toc! Après ils sont là: « Oh beh sa va! Vous les aimez les gâteaux! Vous pourriez nous en laisser! ». Ils se doutent pas que c'est la petite auxiliaire d'été qui se fait péter le bide entre les petits fours, les galettes bretonnes et les bonbons Haribo quand ils ont le dos tourné! Ils comprennent pas pourquoi quand ils m'en proposent je refuse: j'ai le ventre tellement plein que chui au bord de gerber!

Mouhahahahhahaha! Quoi? Je suis une adepte de la vengeance! Et j'ai pas beaucoup d'espace de manoeuvre à cause de ma mère! Alors je fais ce que je peux! Lol.

Voilà, c'était le coup de gueule de la soirée! Et oui, je suis excessive, j'aime quand ça désaxe, quand tout accélère, moi je reste relaxe! Non cherchez pas, c'est parce que j'écoute ça! Rien à voir avec ce que je disais! Allez tchus le peuple!

O

o

o

O

o

o

O

Chapitre IV

Il y a cinq minutes qui séparent les toilettes et la classe de Métamorphose. Et bien, durant ce laps de temps, on m'aura dit cinq fois « bon anniversaire », trois fois « mes meilleurs voeux » et sept fois « alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir un an de plus? ». Beh, j'me suis réveillée ce matin et j'avais un troisième bras, connard. Je hais les gens et leurs phrases toutes faites.

Je fus donc à l'heure pour notre cours de Métamorphose. J'ai laissé Harry aller s'assoir à côté de Ron pour aller discrètement me terrer au fond de la classe. Vous savez, cette place au fond des salles et sur le côté? Je l'apelle « la place des exclus de la société », ou « la dernière place qui reste » parfois. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai plus envie de me faire oublier.

J'étais donc entrain de ruminer mes sombres et ténébreuses pensées , pendant que McGonagal rendait les parchemins du dernier devoir. On l'avait fait la semaine précédente en classe. Un exercice théorique classique qui était tombé l'an dernier aux ASPIC. C'est vous dire l'importance de ce truc. Mais au moment où le professeur me tend ma copie:

« Je suis vraiment déçue Miss Granger. Mes règles sont strictes: on ne triche pas. Ça fait tout simplement D pour vous deux et une heure de retenue. »

Blanc. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte celle là maintenant? Avec le peu de fonctions vitales me restant, je baissais les yeux sur mon devoir et lu les mots en rouge: « Copie très semblable avec votre camarade Mr Malfoy. Venez me voir à la fin de l'heure. D ».

D. J'avais eu un D. Le premier D de ma vie. Inimaginable. C'est un cauchemard. Même me retrouver mariée à Rogue et élever nos enfants sur l'Himalaya m'avait toujours paru plus plausible que d'avoir un D. D comme décevant. D comme daube. D comme débile. Et le débile en question n'était pas moi mais un blond, sexy et bientôt mort.

Je me tourne vers le coupable à l'autre bout de la classe. Ce dernier me regardait et semblait au bord du fou rire. Moi je l'imaginais plus au bord d'un précipice. Il ne devrait pas jouer avec mes nerfs comme ça. Il haussa les épaules en souriant innocemment et retourna à sa copie.

Il est mort. Passé l'encadrement de la porte de cette salle et les tripes de Drago Malfoy tapisseront les murs de tout Poudlard. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne fesait pas que regarder mes pleins et mes déliés la semaine dernière! Vous voyez que les gens beaux sont dangereux! Cet imbécile m'a complètement embobinée et a fait l'exact copie de mon devoir! Je le hais.

Une heure et quatre tentatives de suiccides à la plume plus tard, j'étais seule avec Malfoy et cette vieille chèvre de McGonagal. Sale ingrate! Je suis sure que mes copies vous mettaient du baume au coeur. Je suis une de vos seules élèves dont on fera quelque chose. Mes devoirs comblaient votre vide existentiel et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez?

« Madame! » M'exclamais-je. « C'est tout simplement injuste! C'est Malfoy qui m'a copié! »

« Je nie formellement Madame! Il faudra le prouver! »

Je me tourne vers le blond, outrée. Il avait l'air de trouver ça terriblement amusant. De toutes façons, McGonagal n'avait absolument pas l'intention de nous laisser nous défendre. Nous fûmes collés sans plus de cérémonie. Cerise sur le gâteau? Pendant une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Non, le tuer serait une mauvaise idée. Le torturer puis l'enterrer vivant me parrait bien plus juste et créatif!

McGonagal nous mit rapidemment à la porte. J'allais me jeter sur Malfoy pour le mordre mais fus coupée dans mon élan: Elliot, à cette époque petite amie du blond, était appuyée au mur du couloir et semblait se tourner les pouces en attendant son « chéri d'amûr ». Je sais, elle a jamais appelé Malfoy comme ça mais je me console comme je peux.

Ce dernier alla l'embrasser. Je détournais le regard, dégoûtée. Je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès de prendre son temps pour me mettre mal à l'aise.

Il se tourne enfin vers moi tout en saisissant la main d'Isaacs:

« On se voit samedi Granger! Tu peux venir avec ton T-shirt si tu veux! »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna avec sa poupée Barbie. Vous avez déjà vu une bouilloire? La masse de vapeur impressionante que ça dégage? Ouais? Beh là, je fais concurrence. Tant que Malfoy sera dans mes pattes, plus aucune bouilloire ne sera à l'abris!

Bon vous vous dites sûrement que jusqu'ici il n'y a rien de vraiment palpitant. Oui, c'est vrai, mais le meilleur arive.

Le samedi suivant donc, Malfoy et moi étions dans une salle lugubre pendant que tout les autres élèves étaient au Pré-Au-Lard. Non, je ne les envie pas du tout: qui voudrait aller se gaver de bonbons composés à 200 de sucre, faire du lèche vitrine et rigoler avec ses amis alors qu'on peut avoir l'intense plaisir d'entendre les subtils sarcasmes de Malfoy dans une pièce aussi glaciale que mon regard sur lui? Le tout en faisant un devoir aussi soporifique que long! Je trépigne de joie à la seule évoquation de cette idée. Vous pouvez entendre mes soupirs?

McGonagal sait très bien qu'on aura jamais fini ce devoir en une heure. Elle devient vraiment machiavélique avec l'âge celle là. Ou alors elle fréquente trop Rogue. Ha ha ha, Rogue et McGonagal...HA, HA, HA,...HA...haha...haha...ha...Brrrrr, non arrête d'imaginer ce genre de truc ou ce soir tu dormiras pas.

Malfoy ne tenu que cinq secondes sans ouvrir son énorme clapet:

« Alors Granger? Heureuse d'être ici avec moi? »

« Non, j'préfèrerais être dans mon dortoir à pleurer... »

Il éclate de rire. J'ai déjà dit que je le haïssais?

« Aaaaah! » soupira t'il en s'étirant sur sa chaise « Etre avec toi et tes douces paroles de vieille fille aigris me met toujours de bonne humeur! »

Je refuse de m'abaisser à répondre à une attaque aussi faible! Je ne suis pas aigris! J'ai juste subit un profond traumatisme dû aux nombreuses injustices de la vie! Mes sarcasmes ne sont que le fruit d'un profond ressentiment contre l'Être Humain. C'est tout...Nom d'une mouette altérophile, je crois que je suis effectivement aigris! Il ne manque plus qu'une poutre et une corde et ça sera parfait.

Mon regard se posa (par hasard hein!) sur son jean. Oh! Que c'est raffiné!:

« Malfoy, ta braguette est ouverte! »

« Je sais! » répondit il comme si c'était évident « C'est un rituel. »

Sans rire, ya pas de quoi se taper la tête avec un marteau? Je me suis alors dit que le mieux c'était de l'ignorer. Mais c'était aussi facile que d'ignorer un éléphant à poils ras du Brésil dansant la java:

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connait Granger? Six ans? Bientôt sept! Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on grandisse un peu? Je sais pas moi, être au moins poli! Par exemple, quand je te parles tu pourrais me regarder! Ou alors ce devoir est plus passionant qu'il n'y parrait! Attend je regarde...hum...non vraiment, il est chiant à mourrir. Tu dois m'en vouloir non pour le devoir? C'est vrai, j'aurais pu me balancer mais bon j'avais une bonne raison de pas le faire... A ton avis, ça fait trop lèche cul si je te dis que c'était pour être plus prêt de toi?... »

« Malfoy...comment peux-tu supporter la sensation perpétuelle d'être toi même? »

« On s'y fait facilement! »

Des têtes vont tomber. Mais ce blondinet avait pas l'intention de passer son heure de colle en silence. Je voudrais être sourde...


	5. Chapter 5

Salut! Moi c'est Marion.

J'ai 18 ans et je suis lycéenne!

(OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUH!!!)

Oui, mais je suis funky!

(OOOOUUAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!)

Hum, c'est pas grave! Faut connaître. Sinon, en effet, je passe pour une conne...lol

o

o

o

Yo la populasse!

Voilà le chapitre 5! En prévision: des morts, du sang, plein de suspens! Un truc aussi morbide qu'un épisode des Télétubbies un jour d'Halloween! Trembleeeeeeez! Ok, j'avoue: j'ai bu! Mdr. Et devinez où? A L'HÔPITAL!!!

Nan, en plus je rigole pas! J'ai trop halluciné! Y'avait rien à faire donc l'infirmier à ouvert le frigo et a dit « Beh tient! Il reste des fonds de bouteilles! On boit l'apéro? ». Oo ... oO ... beh, écoute vas y ouais! Si tu proposes! J'peux pas refuser! Donc, ils ont sortis des pistaches et les fonds de bouteilles. Bon, n'allez pas croire non plus qu'on s'est pris une cuite en plein service! Mdr. C'était que des fonds! L'aide soignante qui gerbait la tête dans les chiottes avait la gastro! Rien à voir! Ok? Lol.

Et chui dégoûtée: ya plus de gâteaux! J'crois que j'ai tout bouffé! Si c'est pas du blase ça!

Bon par contre, je vais vous blaser à votre tour...Je n'ai écris que dix lignes pour le chapitre VI! À publier aussi vite j'ai finis par me rattraper! Bon faut dire que le chapitre V est quand même plus long que les précédents! Donc dans un sens ça pourrait vous faire les dents le temps que j'écrive la suite!

Donc voilà le moment tant redouté: je ne pourrais plus publier aussi rapidemment que d'habitude! Mais pas d'inquiétude! Je vais pas non plus mettre trois mois entre chaque publication! Faut que je finisse cette fic avant la rentrée! Sinon je vais la laisser tomber, je le sais!

Bon, samedi (donc aujourd'hui vu qu'il est minuit dix à l'heure où j'écris!) je bosse pas! Donc je vais faire la grasse mat' jusqu'à, disons, midi! Enjooooooy! Lol.

Après je tente d'inculquer à mon frère des bases en mathématiques pendant une heure...peut être deux vu à la vitesse où ça rentre dans le néant de sa boite craniênne...Roooh, c'est bon! Faites pas vos effarouchées! Je suis une soeur exemplaire! Le seul truc que mon frère trouve à me reprocher c'est ce pour quoi vous me complimentez! C'est à dire: mes sarcasmes! Lol. Il est ma victime préférée! MOUHAHAHHAA!!! Je suis diabolique!!! lol.

Bref, après je vais écrire, écrire, boire un verre d'eau, écrire, écrire, faire pipi, écrire, écrire, pleurer parce qu'on est samedi et qu'il y a pas d'épisodes des simpsons, écrire, me moucher, relire, relire, relire, prendre un dolicrâne, relire, répondre aux reviews...pis publier! Bon ça c'est le programme officiel...mais me connaissant...j'me ferais pas trop d'illusion à votre place! La suite donc, soit demain dans la nuit, soit après demain dans la nuit aussi!

Voilà! Tchus le peuple! Et n'oubliez pas: Vous n'êtes pas grosses! Vous avez seulement une ossature lourde!

O

o

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

o

O

Réponses aux reviews (putain, si vous êtiez moins sympas et moins drôles je répondrais pas! Mais là, j'peux pas m'en empêcher! J'ai sommeil bordel! Vous êtes dégueulasses de me torturer comme ça!)

(Le Saut de l'Ange) La place au fond de la classe dans le coin! Ma préférée! Dans ma classe maintenant il me la prenne plus! Ils savent qu'elle est à MOI! Ma mienne!!!! Ma précieuse!!!! gnnéééé. Wouah...je sens que je fatigue là! Lol. Eh! J'ai quand même un peu changé les caractères de Drago et Hermione! Disons que je les ais amplifiés! Lol. Mais je comprend tout à fait ta haine envers ce genre de fic! Moi aussi elles me dégoutent un peu (beaucoup?)... Chaque rentrée je me dis que comme dans ces fic, tout le monde va penser que j'ai trop changé, que je suis devenue trop belle! Bon, bien sur, chaque rentrée, chui déçue...Et je vois que t'as aussi des tendances cleptomane! Lol. Ce job va me faire prendre des kilos! Raaaah! Taratataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pour une fois qu'il y a une émission musicale qui présente de la bonne musique! Ça passe qu'une fois par mois chez toi? Rah nan! C'est pas humain ce qu'ils vous font! J'pourrais pas! Bon, sinon je suis contente que tu vois mes efforts surhumains pour répondre aux reviews! C'est pas que ça me soule d'y répondre, loin de là! J'pourrais en fait très bien ne pas y répondre mais j'y arrive pas! C'est dingue! Là, je sais pas comment je tiens! C'est bientôt une heure du matin et t'es que la première review! Ça pousse au suiccide hein? Ah, et sinon je fais pas copier/coller pour les pseudos parce que ça change ma police et ça me met les liens de vos profils! Ça m'énerve donc pour prolonger la vie de mon ordinateur, je recopie bêtement! Lol. Voilà!!!! merci de continuer à suivre! Ça fait plaisiiiiiir! Tchus!

(Topie) lol, en fait, j'ai réalisé le rêve de nombreuses filles en écrivant cette fic! J'aurais jamais crût! Lol. Merci de ta review! C'est sympa! Tchus!

(Earenya) Hum...ça fait dix minutes que je me creuse la tête pour pas te répondre un truc avec des phrases toutes faites...hummmmmm...Donc tout d'abbord, je ne te remercie pas de ta review! C'est bien naturel nan mais oh! XD Maintenant tu te dépêches de lire la suite et tu fais pas chier compris??? ça va? C'est assez originale et pas trop surfait comme réponse? Lol. Oui, pour vous lecteurs, je me couperais en quatre! Allez tchus! Ah, merde nan, pas tchus, euh...bon beh tant pis, je te dis pas aurevoir! Lol.

(Cylia Potter) C'est là que tu regrettes tes mots non? Parce que le chapitre VI va mettre un tout petit peu plus de temps! Lol. Bon, en tout cas, ça te plait toujours donc je suis happy:) Bonne lecture! Tchus!

(Molly) Bon beh nous y voilà! Le chapitre vient d'arriver! Donc, j'ai appelé le traiteur et il nous amène les gâteaux demain soir pour qu'on puisse les goûter. C'est toi qui portera la robe de mariée parce que c'est vraiment pas mon style! Je vois bien des arums comme fleurs! J'adore! T'en penses quoi? XD Oui, en effet, j'ai pas vraiment l'intention de faire carrière dans la serpillère. De toute façon, c'est bien simple, c'est la dernière année...je suis pas mazo. ;) Non, quand je serais grand, je serais Beegees...ou bien pilote de Formule 1! hum...Merci de ton soutient en tout cas! Tchus!

(-4181315-) raaahh, galèreeeee le recopiageee...lol...ah ouais? Je suis la première à trouver? YEAH!!! Je savais que j'étais trop intelligente! Personne me croyait! On dit bien que seuls dix personnes au monde comprenaient Einstein! Personne me comprend, suis je un génie? (lol, c'est pas de moi! Non moi je sais que je suis un génie!XD) T'es pas mignone de t'acharner comme ça sur moi! Taratata, c'est ma vie! Je vis pour Taratata! Je suis Taratata!!!! (Où est mon prozac? -.-') En tout cas, j'étais morte de rire en imaginant ta vision de la conscience d'Hermione! XD En tot cas je peux te répondre tout de suite: j'ai pas prévu de vengeance de la part d'Hermione! Déçue? Lol. Voilà! Et t'inquiète! J'adore lire vos blabla! Vous lisez bien les miens! Mdr! Allez tchus!

(saorie95) Alors non, tu n'es pas maudite! Tu as envoyé ta review deux fois! Lol. Donc, en effet, Drago apprécit les portes jaretelles pour ses chaussettes. Ça leurs évitent de descendre, ce qui pendant un match n'est pas très pratique comme tu t'en outes:) Mdr, chui contente d'avoir pu te donner le secret de mon 90C! La-non réflexion éternelle! XD J'aurais bien suivis tes conseils pour le boulot, mais comme je le disais plus haut: YA PLUS DE PETITS GÂTEAUX!!!! Dégoûtée! Ranafoutre, j'vais leur finir leurs sachets de sel maintenant! Elles seront bien dans la merde quand y'en aura plus! Mouhhahaha! XD Hermione est née le 9 septembre? Comment tu le sais? Oo...oO.. C'est dit dans le livre? Ah merde! Bon tant pis! Ça reste entre toi et moi! Si ya une fuite je saurais d'où ça vient! Fais gaffe! Je sais où tu vis! UU' lol. Merci pour ta review, enfin, tes reviews! XD Elles m'ont bien fait rire! Tchus!

(Misshika06) Et bien régale toi encore! Si elle est toujours a ton goût bien sur! ;) tchus! Et merci!

(Brunette) :D contente de te faire rire! Cette Hermione alors! Quelle bout-en-train ! (vas y, trois quart d'heure pour choisir comment j'allais orthographier ce mot! Raaaaah!) Merci de tes encouragemments! Tchus!

(Soënèl-Rose) Beh, écoute, vu que je ralentis la cadence, t'auras le temps d'attraper le train en marche (VROOOUUMM VROUUUUMMMM!...la drogue fait des ravages chez les adolescents...XD) Et t'inquiète, 18 ans, c'est rien! Moi aussi j'en faisais tout un cassoulet des 18 ans, pis en fait, à part la cuite mémorable que j'ai pris, ça a rien changé...J'habite toujours chez mes parents, j'ai pas le permis, j'ai toujours pas le BAC, ma vie sentimentale est toujours un échec...bref, rien de bien nouveau! Lol. Beh voilà, merci et tchus!

(Chtite Rêveuse) Aaahh! La dernère fois j'ai publié et j'avais pas vu ta review donc j'avais pas pu y répondre! Excuse! Je vais aller me repasser les mains pour me punir! UU' lol. Ouais, c'est vrai qu'au choix, je préfèrerais rester scotchée à mon ordi (aaahh mon ordiiii d'ammmûûûûrr que j'aimmeeuuuuuh!) que de faire des sols qui sont déjà nikels! Merci pour ta review et ton soutien! Tchus :) !

O

o

Voilà! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour les réponses des reviews, mais j'en pouvais vraiment plus! Donc là c'est bientôt 14heures et je vais aider mon frère pour ses math...Et après promis j'écris! LACHEZ CES ALLUMETTES! C'EST DANGEREUX LE FEU!

Lol

Tchus le peuple!

o

O

Chapitre V

« Tu sais » dit il faussement sérieux « Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de t'en vouloir! Je t'aime bien Granger! A quoi bon passer notre temps à nous insulter? On ferait un couple parfait! »

Beh voyons! Et demain j'me met à jouer au Quidditch! Pauvre con. Le pire c'est qu'il dit ça avec un air de« je trouve ça vraiment regretable » exagéré qui est plus que agaçant! Il croit que je le vois pas retenir son sourire comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus drôle de tout les temps? Permettez moi de retirer tout ce que j'ai dit précédemment sur Malfoy! Il n'est pas l'incanation du fantasme féminin par exellence: il est l'incarnation de la débilité suprême!

« Malfoy, l'idée même que notre non-relation puisse évoluer est intensément traumatisante. »

« C'est dingue le nombre de mots compliqués que tu peux dire dans une seule phrase! »

« C'est quoi que t'as pas compris? Evoluer? »

Silence. Oui, il lui faut du temps pour comprendre. Puis, finalement, il éclate de rire, signe que l'information est arrivée à ses deux neuronnes actifs. Minute! Depuis quand Malfoy rit de lui même? Je le regarde, interloquée. Toujours secoué de petits rires, il essuit une larme au coin de son oeil.

« Haha...Granger...hahaha...ton répondant acide, c'est vraiment ce que je préfère chez toi hahaha... »

Je me prend la tête dans les mains. Je sens arriver les premiers symptômes d'une dépression. Il aura fallut six ans à Malfoy pour arriver à bout de mes nerfs!

« Le simple fait de passer cinq minutes avec toi me rappelle pourquoi je suis mysanthrope » soupirais-je.

Mais c'est qu'il ricanne le bougre! Aux Etats Unis, à 18 ans, j'aurais le droit de porter une arme. Je n'en ai jamais vu autant l'utilité qu'aujourd'hui. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? Je suis une sorcière! J'pourrais le tuer, là, maintenant tout de suite!

Et le voilà maintenant entrain de mettre les pieds sur la table, juste sur mon parchemin!

« Malfoy, » sifflais-je « Retire immédiatement tes sales petits pieds de bourgeois de cette table, où je fais en sorte qu'on doivent te mixer tes pizzas et tes steacks jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour que tu puisses les ingurgiter... »

« J'ai toujours été impressioné par ton débit de parole! Sérieusement! »

« Retire... tes...foutus...pieds...Malfoy! » articulais-je.

« Oblige...moi...à...le...faire...Granger.» Me singea t'il.

Trop c'est trop. Je fis passer mes propres pieds par dessus la table et poussa ses jambes d'un léger et tendre coup de chaussure bien placé dans les tibias. L'effet fut immédiat. Ce crétin de Serpentard avait les pieds de nouveau à terre. Il se frotte les mollets en gémissant de douleur. Roh, c'est bon, ne prennez pas cet air scandalisé! C'est pas comme si je l'avais castré! Quoi qu'ainsi j'épargnerais l'humanité de toutes descendances Malfoyenne! Vous me remercirez un jour!

Cependant, une fois la douleur passée, Malfoy se leva d'un bond. Oups, peut être qu'il a décidé qu'il avait plus envie d'être drôle et faussement sympatique.

« Alors c'est comme ça! » S'indigna t'il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « Dès qu'il y a un truc qui t'emmerde tu utilises la violence! »

Non, il est toujours pas faché. Putain...

Je soupire à nouveau.

« Tu devrais vraiment faire gaffe petit serpent, » Le menaçais-je « Je risque de systématiser le procéssus...Parce que ya pas que tes pieds sur la table qui m'emmerdent... »

Il rit. Je crois qu'Elliot a une mauvaise influence sur lui. Depuis quelques mois, Malfoy semble avoir appris les mots « second degré », « auto dérision » et « patience ». Qu'avez vous fait du Drago Malfoy qui partait au quart de tour quand on lui faisait prendre conscience que son QI équivalait celui d'une boite de petit pois?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ce haricot? Le voilà qui s'assoit sur la table juste face à moi.

« Eloigne toi de moi, ça m'écoeure. »

« Je fais une pause. » Dit il sans tenir compte de ma remarque.

« Une pause entre quoi et quoi Malfoy? T'as strictement rien foutu en l'espace de vingt quatre minutes et trente trois secondes! »

Il me fixe en souriant bizaremment. Non en fait, je crois que ça me parrait bizarre parce que ça ressemble presque à un sourire sincère. Ouah! Même quand il sourit pour de vrai, Malfoy a toujours l'air d'être un pervers finis. C'est grave docteur?

Je vais couper ce silence intersidéral qui vient de s'installer parce que ça va preque finir par me gêner:

« Je sens le regard calculateur mais je ne vois pas le frottement de mains et les rires machiavéliques. »

Il se met alors à ricanner caricaturalement en se frottant les mains d'un air vraiment, mais vraiment pervers pour finalement dire d'une voix de détraqué sexuel:

« Exellent! »

Je contiens tant bien que mal un rire mais je crois que je suis trahie par mon sourire. Et voilà, il est fier. T'as l'air malin, triple buse, perché sur ta table.

« Les rôles de blond diaboliques, perfides et tortueux te vont vraiment à merveille! » ricannais-je.

« Tu rigoles? Je suis la pureté et la candeur incarnée! D'ailleurs j'ai une bonne affaire à te proposer! J'te vends mon âme pour deux Gallions. Intéréssant, non? »

« Que voudrais tu que je foutes de ton âme? Elle est pourris jusqu'à la moëlle! Même une horde de hyènes affamées préfèrerait se laisser crever de faim plutôt que de poser ne serait ce qu'une canine dessus! »

« T'es dure Granger! Sinon, pour un Gallion et quatre mornilles j'te file ma conscience! »

« Il faudrait que tu en es une pour me la vendre! »

On se regarde, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je sais pas si tu réalises Granger » Reprit il après un court silence « Mais on vient presque d'avoir une conversation civilisée pour la première fois. »

« Ouah! Sortons une bouteille, les guirlandes et les ballons! Ça se fête! »

« C'est ça moque toi! » Ricanna t'il en se penchant vers moi, un peu trop près à mon goût.

« Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que nous venons d'échanger quatre phrases sans insultes qu'il faut que tu ne respectes plus nos règles. »

Il soulève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Un périmètre de sécurité autour de ma petite personne que je t'interdis de franchir! » Lui expliquais-je.

« Et depuis quand cette règle existe t'elle? » S'étonna t'il.

« Elle était implicite! Tu ne pollues pas mon espace vital et je ne pollue pas le tiens! Ça me semblait pourtant clair! »

Son sourire s'étire. Une fille normale l'aurait sans doute trouvé craquant. Vraiment craquant. Et malheureusement pour moi, j'ai bien peur d'être une fille normale. Quoi? C'est pas ma faute! Mon cerveau sait que je le déteste et que je lui en veux à mort pour toutes ces années d'insultes et de coups bas. Mais mes hormones, elles, s'en foutent comme de leurs premières chaussettes. Bon, c'est pas non plus le drame que je réagisses comme ça devant le gars considéré comme le plus sexy de tout Poudlard! Ça aurait été plus inquiétant si ça avait été devant Rusard, non? Oh ouiiiiii, Rusaaaaard...Brrrrrrr... Il faut vraiment que j'arrêtes mes délires ou je vais encore passer une semaine de nuits blanches.

C'est moi ou Malfoy se rapprocherait-il encore?

« A quoi tu penses là? Je suis sur que c'est encore un truc érotique et pervers te connaissant! » Me demanda t'il avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

« Au dernier Eclair-de-Feu qui vient de sortir! » Répondis-je du tac au tac. « Tu peux pas imaginer comment ça peut me faire vibrer...La sensation du bois vernis, le sentiment de puissance qui s'en dégage... »

« Tu m'imaginais pas plutôt nu sur cette table et recouvert de pâte à tartine? »

« Je suis si transparente? » M'exclammais-je d'une voix aigue et stupide. « Oui...j'avoue...C'est mon plus grand fantasme! Malfoy, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert! »

J'ai une question: c'est ça qu'on appelle flirter?

« Rappelle moi pourquoi on ne s'entend pas Granger? »

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

« Hum...Très bonne question blondinet! Il est vrai que nous aurions très bien pu bâtir une belle et solide amitié dont les fondemments auraient été les insultes, les sorts lancés dans le dos et la violence physique... »

« Je t'ai déjà insulté?... Moi? » S'indigna t'il exagéremment.

« Pas plus tard que hier! »

« Ah? Je me rappelle pas vraiment... »

« Oh! Et bien tu as dit, je cite: Vous n'êtes que des ''insulte'', ''insulte'', je vous ''insulte'', bande de ''insulte raciale'', allez ''insulte maternelle''! Fin de citation. Ça te revient? »

« Hum...vaguement...je ne me savais pas si grossier...Tu me trouves vulgaire? »

« Vulgaire? Oui...mais pas seulement...Malfoy, je le répèterais pas: recule toi! »

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre. Woh, woh, woh! Eloigne toi sale Serpentard ou je vais compromettre ta descendance! Je me recule sur mon siège pour maximiser l'écart entre nous deux. AAAAAAAHHH!!!! Il vient de poser ses mains sur MES accoudoirs! Oui, MES accoudoirs, dans MON espace vital! Je vais faire un malheur!...Faut juste que je reprennes contenance là...je suis pas convainquante du tout pour le moment. Je sens son souffle près de mon visage. Ses yeux fixent les miens. Non, là, c'est trop dur de soutenir son regard: je détourne la tête en faisant une petite moue contrariée. Je préfère avoir une réaction de gamine dont le territoire vient d'être envahit plutôt que de lui montrer que je suis gênée!

« Petite Granger » Sussura t'il « Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelque temps... »

« En quoi ça me concerne toutes les perversités qui peuvent galoper dans le néant de ton cerveau? » Boudais-je.

Il rit.

« Non, je me disais juste que j'avais pas eu l'occasion de te fêter ton anniversaire. »

« En tout cas, ça m'a pas empêché de dormir! »

Il a vraiment un sourire sexy... Non! Pardon, je voulais dire de merde!

Eloigne toi. Eloigne toi. Non, s'éloigner c'est mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous! Malfoy serais-tu encore plus abrutis que je n'osais l'imaginer?

« Ecoute Malfoy... »

« Chuuutt » Murmura t'il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Laisse moi t'offrir ton cadeau. »

Et, c'est sans prévenir qu'il s'empara délicatement de mes lèvres.

O

o

o

O

o

o

O

Alors, non, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me balancer des pierres! Je sais: pourquoi il l'embrasse? C'est quoi ces histoires? Ça va beaucoup trop vite! C'est de la merde cette fic! Je me casse!

NON! Laissez moi vous dire que j'ai une explication à ce geste précipité! Mais je le dirais pas tout de suite! Parce que un: le suspens ça a du bon des fois et deux: je l'ai pas encore écris! Lol.

LACHEZ CES PIERRES MERDE!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo l'équipe!

Ok, je crois que je vous apprends rien en vous disant que j'ai ''légèrement'' du retard! Mais j'ai une exellente raison!

En fait, toute la partie sud-ouest de la France a été innondé! Des pluies d'une violence rare! Le courant a été coupé dans toute la région Midi-Pyrénée! Affreux! J'ai vraiment fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour pouvoir publier! J'ai nagé avec mon ordi portable sur le dos, j'ai ramé avec l'aide de deux aborigènes que j'ai rencontré sur le toit d'une église, j'ai ficelé deux tortues de mer à la Jack Sparrow...mais rien à faire! Impossible d'atteindre la région voisine pour publier le chapitre VI! J'ai tout donné pourtant!

J'crois que le pire c'est quand même qu'ils n'en n'aient pas parler aux infos! C'est scandaleux! On a quand même faillit perdre un labrador , deux mamies et mon balais serpillère de l'hôpital! C'est pas assez pour passer à la télé?

Bref, excusez moi! Mais la nature était contre moi! Lol.

Bon, j'ai écris ce chapitre avec un cure dent dans la bouche, un verre de vodka dans la main, un énorme bédo dans l'autre donc je garantis pas de sa qualité! M'en voulait pas! C'est surtout la faute du cure dent!

Par contre j'ai rien écris pour le chapitre VII encore! Et vu la gueule de mes repos, et le nombre de soirées que je viens de prévoir, je dirais pas avant quelques jours! Mais le chapitre VI a quand même une longueur correcte! Non:)

Je vais pas répondre ce soir aux reviews par contre! C'est minuit et demi et je dois me lever à 5h30 demain (enfin, ce matin!)! Je verrais ça ce soir, en fonction de ma capacité à mouvoir mes pauvres petits bras martyrisés par l'effort intense du mouvement circulaire de la chiffonette!

Bonne lecture!

Tchus le peuple! Carpe Diem!

o

o

O

o

Réponses aux reviews :

(Pandoratulipe) Thanks:) Ce ''hum'' était il l'expression d'une moue de plasir? Lol! Tchus!

(CyliaPotter) héhéhé! La voilà la suite! Maintenant tu vas me donner ces pierres bien gentillement. Voilà, comme ça...DONNE J'TAI DIS! Lol. Combien de chapitre? Euh... voyons voir, avec ce que j'ai prévu de faire ça pourrait encore prendre quatre/cinq chapitres supplémentaires...peut être plus, peut être moins! Vas savoir! Merci! Tchus!

(Topie) Ah ça je te le dirais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Lol. Ça doit être le seul suspens de la fic donc je dévoile rien! Na! Lol. Tchus et merci!

(Sunsshine) Oh non! Le blase hein? Mdr. Bah, dans quinze jours je sais même pas si j'aurais finis! Mais t'auras un peu de lecture! Lol. Bonnes vacances! Moi j'irais bosser! IL EN FAUT! C'est moi qi devrais dire qu'il n'y a pas de justice!TT lol, tchus!

(Pandore25) Gné! M'aura fallut cinq chapitres pour te rendre accro! Arf! C'est dur la vie d'auteur! UU' J'devrais faire parler Elliot dans quelques chapitres! Tu pourras savourer sa parfaititude prochainement! Lol! Merci! Tchus!

(x The pumpkin queen x) tape dans le dos de la reine des citrouilles pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer! je suis très honnorée de faire ça! XD Rah les joies de la conduite! Moi j'en suis à onze heures de conduite et j'ai toujours pas passé la première étape (qui se pase généralement entre la cinquième et dixième heures!), celle avec le maniement des pédales. J'galère! Trop de pédale! XD Bon courage en tout cas! Oui, c'est vrai, les gens sarcastiques sont vraiment hilarants! Je les aime! Oh oui! embrasse sa main Je m'aime! Lol. Ma psy serait contente de me voir faire ça! XD En tout cas merci la souveraine des citrouilles:) tchus!

(Miss Super Nova) Trop court? Arf! Et ce chapitre c'est plus long non? Lol. Tchus!

(Soënèl-Rose) XD tu viens de régler un des problèmes majeurs sur notre petite planète! La soif! Pose un brevet! Lol. Ouais, toi t'avais quand même l'excuse de la différence de niveau entre tes deux écoles pour ton redoublement! Moi j'ai repiqué ma première! se pend J'avais pris une année sabatique. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie d'ailleurs avec ça! J'me suis retrouvée en hôpital psychiatrique à cause de mon absentéisme! (entre autre! Lol. Y'avait pas que ça! Non, pas de soucis, ils en ont conclu que j'étais aussi équilibrée qu'un poireau poussant sur un citronier! N'ais pas peur! Lol.) J'ai refais une première cette année. Dégoûtée! Me suis trop emmerder. Je suis passée d'ES à STG. C'est désespérant comme ya pas besoin de la totalité de ses trois neuronnes pour y arriver! ES c'est pareil en bien plus poussé. En gros! Désolée pour ceux qui y galère mais bon! À côté d'ES c'est de la gnognotte STG! Pas la peine de dire le contraire! Lol. Elle est bien ma vie à moi aussi hein? Lol. Allez tchus:)

(Saorie95) XD j'aurais jamais osé la sortir! Bravo! Ça c'est avoir des couilles! Mdr. Yeah! Chui trop contente que t'ais reconnu Monsieur Burns! Raaaah!Les Simpsons! Toute ma vie! XD ... Les Simpsons ressemblent étrangement à ma famille parfois! Sauf que Homer est plus cool que mon père! UU' My God! T'es complètement ravagée! Mdr. T'as déjà vu le spectacle de Florence Forestie? « Moi je suis jamais pompette (comme les dindes)...Non généralement je suis plus ''bourée''! Mais pompette non jamais! » Mdr! Moi c'est pareil! Toi t'es entre pompette et pétée apparemment! Lol! En tout cas, d'après mon diagnostique amateur: tu es cinglée! J'ai ici l'adresse d'un superbe hôpital psychiatrique dont tu me diras des nouvelles! XD allez merci et tchus!

(Malika-the-best) Rah! Merde! Tu vas être déçue! Pas de réponse du ''pourquoi ce baiser?'' dans le chapitre suivant! Peut être même toujours pas dans le VII! Dégoutée? Lol. Merci! Tchus!

(SinkShadow) lol. Je crois que tout mes perso vont être cynique en fait! Je peux pas m'en empêcher! La faute à l'auteur qui est trop aigris pour écrire quelque chose sans êre sarcastique! Pardon! Lol! Voilà la suite! Tchus!

(Chtite Reveuse) Mdr! Ça ma fait trop rire quand tu disais que ma vie réelle devait être géniale! Bon je vais donc te donner mon truc pour que ça soit le cas! Il faut avoir beaucoup d'humour même dans les pires situations! Il faut tout tourner au dérisoir! Lol. Non, ma vie réelle serait vraiment pourrie si je me faisais pas rire! XD je suis ma meilleure amie! Nan, c'est vrai en plus! J'passe des journées fantastiques avec moi même! Des fois je me sors une connerie tellement grosse que je suis morte de rire! C'est dur d'être moi! Lol. Allez, merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(JadeMalfoyRogue) se barre en courrant avec les pierres JE SAIS PAS DU TOUT OÙ ELLES PEUVENT ÊTRE TES PIERRES! Lol. Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Serian Anael) lol. Si tu attendais la suite, t'as dû être déçue! J'étais vraiment à la bourre! Mais j'me suis dit: beh puisqu'elle dit que j'aurais toujours mes fans malgré le retard...alors...j'peux me permettre de pas trop me presser! XD Merci! Tchus!

(-4181315-) Raaah, vas y! Même en ayant compris ton pseudo ça m'empêche pas de galérer en le recopiant! UU' En tout cas t'as très bien cerné la situation dans laquelle j'me trouve chaque fois qu'il faut que je te répondes! Je remet quatre fois ta review! Lol. Ouh! C'est gentil ça! Décalée? Ça me fait plaisir! XD Et si j'ai eu du retard c'est aussi en partie ta faute! Beh oui! Tu m'as dit: pas de geste précipité! J'me suis dit qu'en effet fallait pas que j'me dépêche trop sinon j'allais merdé! J'ai merdé? Hein? Dis moi pas que j'ai merdé!!! TT lol allez, tchus!

(Misshika06) Je ne suis pas cruelle d'habitude, j'te jure! Mais là, chai pas..une pulssion...je sais vraiment pas! XD Tchus!

(Earenya) Des rochers??? Oo ...oO rah merde! Moi qui comptais me protéger avec un parapluie! Ça va pas le faire là j'crois! J'ai reussi à être originale??? YAHOOOUU!!! SAAAMBAAA!!! DIZA DIZAAAAA!!! MARACAAAASSEEE!!!... jette son verre de vodka dans les chiottes hum...Bon en tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te frustr... de t'apporter du bonheur avec ma fic! XD merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(MeDiNo) My God! Vous êtes d'une violence extrême! XD bonne lecture:) tchus!

(Karah) Un Malfoy pas sexy? Tu sors ça d'où? Lol. Contente que t'aimes! Tchus!

(Dame Angélique Malfoy) XD...c'est tout ce que je dirais à propos de ton interprétation scientifique! Ça se passe de mot! Mdr. Merci d'être fidèle en tout cas! Tchus!

(Le Saut de l'Ange) Gné! Moi aussi les blondinet c'est pas trop ma sauce! Moi aussi je les aimes brun! XD Brun et maigre! (traumatisme dû à l'enfance et à mon père selon ma psy! Faut pas chercher! UU') Guitariste c'est vrai que ça serait cool mais le risque c'est qu'il soit meilleur que moi (facile tu me diras)...ça risque de me dégoûter et je risque d'abandonner! J'apprends seule moooooooooi! C'est pour ça! XD Mdr. Encore une fan de Matthew à ce que je vois...Mouai...nan, pas trop mon style lui! Désolée! Lol. Arf! Tu seras plus là??? MAAAAIISSS EUUUUHHH!!!! Putain, moi je bosse comme une arrachée et vous vous partez en vacances! Je vous hais...bon beh bonne vacances quand même lol! Et je dirais : « je meurs » avec le ''s''..mais je doute tout d'un coup! Allez! Tchus!

(Nefenti) Lol! C'était l'idée! XD La voilà la suite! Tchus!

(Caro) Hum? Qui ça ''moi'? T'es qui? Hein? Nan j'crois pas! Ya erreur! Allez tchus! Naaaaaaaaaaan! Je rigoleeeeeuuuuuh! Bon j'te l'ais expliqué sur MSN: je suis timide et ton avis compte teeeeeeeeeeelemeeeeeennnt pour moi, que j'ai eu honte de te montrer ''ça''! Et j'ai publié ça que depuis même pas deux semaines! Alors hein! Tu me fais de la peine Caro du haut de ton mètre vingt a toujours espérer que tu fais 1m59! Je t'ais déjà expliqué! C'est pas en fermant les yeux très fort que tu vas grandir! XD ok, ok, ok! J'arrêtes d'être méchante! See u on MSN! Tchus la naine! ARF ARF ARF!!!

(Elava) Ah! Je suis désolée de te frustrer mais j'aime bien répondre aux reviews comme ça! Ça me permet de répondre en même temps aux reviews anonymes! Pis chai pas! J'ai toujours fait ça...Mais tu sais, la frustration c'est bon pour la circulation du sang! XD Contente que ma fic te plaise sinon! Tchus!

(Tixou) lol! D'un coup? Waaaah! Beh je te dévoiles pas la suite maintenant! Pas trop déçue? Lol! Merci! Bonne lecture! Tchus!

o

o

O

It's me and the moon she saaaaaysss!!!! I've got no troubleeeees wiiith thaaaaat! But, I aaaaam a butterrrrflllyyyyyyy! You wouldn't leeet meeee diiiiiiiee!!! (j'adore cette chanson c'est dingue! Je chante comme une casserole! Désolée! Mais ça pourrait expliquer les innondations innexistantes dans ma région! XD)

O

o

o

Chapitre VI

Première réaction? Ouvrir grand les yeux en agitant les mains dans tout les sens. Oui, c'est ridicule. Mais j'étais surprise! Non, en fait, j'étais... qu'est ce qui est plus fort que ''surprise''?

Puis, je me suis finalemment laissée aller et j'ai répondu à ce baiser avec le peu d'expérience que j'avais. Vous hallucinez? Moi aussi! Je ne me reconnais pas dans ce souvenir. Moi qui passe les trois quart de mes journées à me répéter « Malfoy est vraiment un crétin fini » ou « Je hais Malfoy autant que la robe rose à pois que je portais le 16 novembre 1997 ». Je me disais que je ne faisais rien de mal, du moins, pour l'instant...

Puis, il est devenu plus entreprenant. Ses mains devinrent...comment dire? Balladeuses?

En temps normal, il serait mort pour moins que ça. Mais on était pas en temps normal. Oui, je venais de perdre mon arrière grand mère au quarante cinquième degrès et j'étais vraiment effondrée...Bon non, ok, j'arrête de me chercher des excuses: je n'avais perdu aucune grand mère, pas plus que mon chat, encore moins ma plume préférée et personne ne m'avait pris la dernière crème brûlée à midi.

Je vais vous passer les détails de ce qui s'est passé les trente minutes suivantes. Vous enragés? Vous m'en voyez profondémment désolée! Non, sincèremment, j'ai beaucoup trop honte pour vous racontez précisémment ce que nous avons fait. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'en entrant dans cette salle, j'étais vierge. En sortant, ce n'était plus le cas.

Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Laissez moi m'expliquer!

Ok, j'ai merdé. J'ai vraiment, vraiment merdé! Mais ça arrive de faire des erreurs non? Oui, c'est vrai, une de cette taille c'est quand même du haut niveau. J'ai toujours aimé les records, que voulez vous? Je crois qu'essayer d'être drôle, pour regagner le respect que vous aviez peut être pour moi jusqu'ici, est inutile . Je dois avouer que moi même , je n'ai plus beaucoup d'estime pour moi depuis ce jour là.

Mais avant de me juger, demandez vous ce que vous auriez fait à ma place? Imaginez juste:

Dix sept ans qu'on vous rappelle que vous êtes pas vraiment ce qu'on peut qualifier de jolie et de désirable. Aucun garçon ne vous approche jamais! Peut être parce que je suis trop impressionante, je sais pas. Je dis pas ça par orgueil! C'est vrai quoi! Peut être qu'un fille intelligente, caractérielle et indépendante c'est effrayant pour un gars. Je dois être un peu une intouchable pour eux! Et c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils refusent de me toucher. Où j'ai bien pu poser ma lame de rasoir rouillée?

Bref, imaginez que vous êtes désespérées par ces longues années de célibat, une biographie sentimentale aussi déserte que le cerveau de Ron devant une blonde se baissant pour ramasser sa plume tombée par terre. Et là, un jeune homme plus qu'attirant vous embrasse avec passion! À votre avis, l'auriez vous repoussé? Oui? Ouais, moi aussi je croyais ça au début. Mais en fait, la théorie, c'est bien plus simple que la pratique.

Je me suis laissée emporter. Je me suis dit ''Carpe diem!'': Cueille le jour sans te soucier du lendemain. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Je me sentais tellement...raaah j'ai honte de vous dire ça! C'est intime! Je me sentais désirée! Voilà! C'est dit! On en parle plus!

Bon, sur le moment, c'était aussi génial que faire un beach-volley, nue sur une plage, une nuit de pleine lune. Quoi? Vous trouvez pas ça génial? Ah? J'aurais crûs que ce genre de...euh...fantasme était assez commun. On en parle plus non plus! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que contrairement à tout ce qu'on m'avait raconté des premières fois: je n'ai pas eu mal.

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire si Malfoy est un dieu du sexe, je n'en sais foutrement rien! J'ai aucun élément de comparaison. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a été plutôt doux, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pû imaginer. Quoi qu'en fait, je ne l'avais jamais, oh grand jamais!, imaginé!

Je vais pas vous mentir, ça n'avait pas non plus les airs d'une grande romance! On faisait ça dans une salle lugubre et froide, sachant que tôt ou tard, McGonagall allait se pointer pour nous congédier. Waah! Je viens d'avoir un genre de flash où McGonagall nous surprenait. Je vis trop dangereusement...

Rien que de me rappeller les conditions dans lesquelles s'est déroulée ma fameuse ''première fois', je me dégoûte. Je ne tennais pas particulièrement à ma virginité. C'est pas comme si j'avais envie de la garder jusqu'au mariage! Donc qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pû en faire? Elle m'apportait aucune honte mais aucune fierté non plus! C'est pas comme si je me présentais aux gens en disant « Hey! Salut! Moi c'est Hermione Granger! Je suis la meilleure élève de Poudlard et je suis promise à un avenir des plus glorieux! Mais ça c'est rien comparé au fait que je suis toujours vierge! Tu me hais? Je te comprends. ». Ouais, non, elle n'était pas vraiment utile.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle me manque. Je l'ai peut être donnée à la mauvaise personne. Mais je me vois mal courir après Malfoy en braillant: « REND LA MMMOOOOIIIIIII!!!!!! » en brandissant un énorme couteau de cuisine.

En tout cas un conseil: si vous êtes privées d'affection, de bisous et de câlins, achetez vous un hamster. Vous pourrez encore vous regarder dans une glace après.

Bref, cette retenue se finit en silence. On s'est rabillé sans se regarder et on s'est rassis à nos places pour faire vaguement mine de nous intéresser au devoir. McGonagall s'est pointée cinq minutes après et nous a renvoyé dans nos dortoirs.

Le lendemain, Malfoy et Elliot se séparaient.

Alors, non, désolée de vous décevoir encore une fois, mais je ne vis pas une torride histoire d'amour secrète avec Malfoy! On ne se cache pas dans les placards pour se bécoter et on ne se donne pas plus de rendez-vous romantiques autour du lac les soirs de pleine lune! En fait, depuis cette après midi là, on ne se parle plus. On se fuit comme la peste. Il n'a pas laché la parfaite petite Elliot pour moi, le vilain petit canard boiteu. Oui, je sais, le vilain petit canard n'a jamais boité. Mais moi, je suis pire que le vilain petit canard!

Ok, j'avoue, je me suis peut être un peu avancée en disant que j'étais sûre et certaine que l'échec jouissif de son couple était de ma faute. Mais comment ne pas s'attribuer les mérites d'avoir brisé quelque chose d'aussi beau que le parfait petit binôme qu'ils formaient tout les deux? C'était tellement beau que ça en devenait écoeurant pour les gens comme moi!

En tout cas, je crois que ce qui s'est passé ce jour là a joué dans leur rupture. Je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais je doute que ce soit un hasard que leur histoire ait pris fin le lendemain même de...de ça! Excusez moi je vais vomir...

Ma première peur était que Malfoy ait crié sur tout les toits qu'il m'avait « eue ». Le lendemain matin, au lieu d'aller manger, j'ai courru m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Oui, encore les toilettes. La cabine au fond à droite c'est la mienne! Je compte bientôt mettre un paillasson devant et faire poser un superbe petit tableau à l'aquarelle de très bon goût!

Je suis restée trois quart d'heure assise sur la cuvette. Très glorifiant comme vision, n'est ce pas? Je crois que la seule fille qui peut encore avoir l'air digne en étant assise sur ses wc, la culotte baissée, se mouchant dans du papier toilette, c'est Elliot. Moi j'ai l'air d'une cruche assise sur des chiottes alors qu'elle, elle aurait l'air d'une petite princesse sur son trône. Je doute même qu'elle aille aux wc! Et si elle y va, je suis sûre à quatre ving dix pourcent qu'elle fait sortir de l'or de ses intestins! Moi, tout ce qui sort par là c'est...non, en fait, on va arrêter de parler de ça!

C'est encore Harry qui m'a extirpé tant bien que mal de mon QG:

« Hermione? »

« Laisse moi mourrir! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore dans ces chiottes? Me dis pas que c'est toujours pour l'anniversaire? »

« ...Je convergeais toutes mes forces psychologiques pour ne plus y penser, mais merci de me l'avoir rappeller Harry! »

« A quoi ça sert à ton avis l'amitié? » Dit il en riant. « Allez Hermione sort! »

« Laisse moooooooooooooooooiiiii!!! Je veux mourrir!!! »

« T'es pas entrain de tenter de te noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes au moins? »

« ...Ce que tu entends là, c'est mon admiration pour toi qui se brise en silence. »

Il rit. Tête à claque. C'est toi que je vais noyer dans l'eau des chiottes si tu continus à te payer ma poire.

Il toque à la porte doucement.

« Allez Hermione. Fais pas ta tête de mule, sors et tu m'expliqueras ce qui t'arrives. »

« Vas chier! »

« Je te savais raffinée mais pas à ce point! »

Je l'entends glisser le long de la porte et s'assoir à même le sol.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire Hermione: Pendant dix minutes je vais me mettre en mode ''fille''. Je vais écouter ce que t'as à dire, te conseiller et tout les trucs que font les filles habituellement, ok? »

« Ouah! Et tu vas même me vernir les ongles? »

« Mets y du tiens toi aussi! Allez, vas y, je t'écoutes! »

« Harry, j'ai pas besoin d'un comité de soutien! »

« Tu viens de perdre trente secondes! »

Je soupire. L'amitié de Harry est assez forte pour écouter les gérémiades d'une fille, mais je doute qu'elle puisse supporter le fait que sa meilleure amie ait copulé avec son pire ennemi. Raaaah! Mais pourquoi tout ce qui est bon est illégal, immoral ou fait grossir???

« C'est...hum...comment dire...intime... »

« Si tu crains de me choquer avec les détails de tes prouesses sexuelles, comme les positions ou les accessoires, sache que jamais je ne me permettrais de te juger, Hermione. »

« HARRY! »

« Quoi!? »

« RAAAAAAAH!!! »

Je me prends la tête dans les mains et tape frénétiquement des pieds pour tenter d'évacuer la gêne disproportionnée qui vient de s'emparer de mon petit être sensible et pure. Mouais...Je ne me sentais plus aussi pure que la veille, mais passons... J'entends Harry rigoler de l'autre côté.

« Allez Hermione! On m'a déjà montrer un dessin! Je sais comment on fait! Tu peux tout me dire! »

« Tu t'es pas dit que ça avait peut être rien avoir avec du cul! Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça! Sale pervers! Espèce de porc! Débauché! Tu n'es que l'incarnation de la luxure! Démon!... »

« Woh! Woh! Woh! OK! Ok! J'ai compris! » Ria t'il. « Alors il s'agit de cours? »

« Ma vie ne se réduit pas au sexe et aux cours Potter! »

« Garde ton venin ma petite lionne! Je veux juste te soulager d'un poids moi! »

« Saint Potter! Priez pour nous! »

« Amen! »

Je crois que je déteins sur Harry.

« Ok, t'as gagné! » Me résignais je. « Hier... »

« ...Oui? Hier...? »

« C'est bon! Laisse moi réfléchir à comment je vais tourner ça! »

« Fait! Fait! »

« Bon...Hier... »

« Hier... »

« HARRY! »

« Je rigolais! Vas y! Je suis toujours en mode ''fille''! »

« Hier j'ai couché avec un garçon! »

Silence. RAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Je suis horriblement gênée d'avoir dit ça à mon meilleur ami! Je martèle à nouveau le sol avec mes pieds pour évacuer ma honte. Je crois que je fais de l'hypertension.

« Et? »

« Comment ça ''et?''? » M'indignais-je « C'est déjà bien trop! »

« Ah! Tu l'avais...jamais fait? »

« Je voudrais qu'on arrête de parler de ça! Je préfère quand on parle de ta vie sentimentale foireuse, des courbatures de Ron après être resté deux heures le cul collé sur un balais; voire même de faire un débat des plus instructifs sur le moelleux d'un cookie! Et surtout, je voudrais que dorénavent tu arrêtes de proposer des trucs! »

« Roooh! Sois pas gênée Hermione! Ya rien de mal à ça! »

Je remonte ma culotte illico, tire la chasse d'eau et ouvre la porte des toilettes. Harry manque de tomber à la renverse. T'avais pas qu'à t'appuyer sur la porte espèce de poireau lobotomisé! Je l'enjambe.

« Je trouves qu'avec le temps, je me surpasse! » S'exclamma t'il fièrement tout en se relevant. « J'arrive à te faire sortir des wc avec une rapidité déconcertante maintenant! »

« En fait, ta touffe de cheveux comme ça, c'est pour cacher les trois 6 tatoués derrière ton crâne, hein? »

Il éclata de rire et me poussa hors des toilettes.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo les hormones sur pattes!

Voilà la suite! Vos reviews sont vraiment trop sympas!

Bon là j'ai une semaine de repos donc je vais essayer d'écrire plus régulièrement:)

En parlant boulot, aujourd'hui ya une élève aide soignante qui m'a trop fait rire! C'est une vieille...hum...bon plutôt une femme d'âge mûr (XD raaah 54 ans! C'est plus mûr là! C'est avarié! Hum...nan chui méchante!) qui fait une reconversion professionelle.

Pis bon, aujourd'hui, elle m'a aidée à nettoyer une chambre à fond. Elle allait passer la serpillère quand une autre élève lui a demandé combien de fois il fallait la passer. Et elle lui a répondu: « Beh, d'après mes fiches, une fois pour mouiller, une autre fois pour enlever les bactéries et une autre pour essuyer ». J'ai trop eu envie de lui répondre: « Hey! Mais ma cocotte, tu crois quand même pas que depuis le 1er aout, je me fais trois serpillères à chaque chambre? Une seule puis fuck! On voit que c'est pas toi qui fait ça tout les jours! On verra si tu les fais toujours tes trois serpillères à la quinzième chambre! Ouais c'est ça, passes ta serpillère magique qui tue les bactéries! J'vais me faire un thé! ». Enfin bon!

On a aussi un patient pervers maintenant! Je lavais ses chiottes ( j'entends d'ici ma mère qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de sous-métier...alors maman, pourquoi je me sens humiliée à frotter la merde collée contre les parois des chiottes des gens pendant qu'ils me regardent faire? Et surtout pourquoi je suis moins payée qu'une infirmière qui passe son temps à jouer au ping pong dans l'office? C'est pas du sous métier ça?) quand il m'a dit: « Vous êtes bien jolie! ». Tu sais mon coco, j'aurais presque pris ça pour un compliment si je savais pas que t'étais un alcoolique interné en psychiatrie. Puis il s'est pas arrêté là le bougre! « Et vous avez quel âge? » 11 ans connard! Maintenant tu me lâches la grappe et tu me laisse mettre du bleu au fond de tes chiottes parce que c'est ce que je préfère! Me gâche pas mon plaisir du con!

Bref, j'ai bientôt fini! Encore six jours à poser des cierges autour de mon détergeant et c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiii! Et après c'est la rentrée! Putain! C'est pas ça des vacances!

Bref, encore beaucoup de blabla pour râler mais que voulez vous, j'adore ça! XD

Ah, et j'ai besoin d'un service! Quelqu'un est fort en informatique? Parce que, depuis quelques jours, j'ai des fenêtres publicitaires qui apparaissent tout les quarts d'heure environ et c'est toujours les mêmes! Bon Price Minister à la limite c'est pas trop grave, même si c'est chiant,...non, le plus casse couille c'est TrialSexe! Alors, non, je ne surfe pas régulièrement sur des sites de boules et j'ai encore moins envie d'avoir des discutions chaudes avec une certaine Nina! Quelqu'un s'y connaîtrait assez pour que ces fenêtres arrêtent de polluer mon écran? Merci:)

Allez bonne lecture! Tchus le peuple!

O

o

o

o

O

Réponse aux reviews quand je serais moins crevée! Donc la prochaine publication ne sera pas un nouveau chapitre! Donc, pas de crise d'asthme injustifiée! Ce n'est que la réponse à vos reviews! Lol.

O

o

o

O

Chapitre VII

Nous revoilà de nos jours. Même période: la semaine de mon anniversaire! Rien n'a vraiment changer: j'effrais autant Malfoy que Ron avec le croque-mitaine, je suis toujours aussi célibataire qu'une quinquagénaire lépreuse et Harry tente toujours de connaître ''l'heureux'' détenteur de ma virginité en me soudoyant bêtement avec de l'argent voire même avec des muffins aux pépites de chocolat:

« Hermione? »

« Hum? »

« Le dernier roulé à la citrouille contre le nom de ton inconnu. Alors? Qu'est ce que t'en penses? Hein? Tentant, n'est ce pas? »

« Comment te dire ça gentillement...hummmmm...NAN! »

« T'es dure en affaire! Le dernié roulé et les chocogrenouilles qu'il me restent! »

« Ok! Donne! »

« Tiens! Le nom? »

« Rogue. »

« ... »

J'adore voir son regard blasé quand je lui sors un nom bidon et qu'il réalise que je l'ai encore retourné comme une crêpe! Naïve petite chose! J'ai quand même réussi à lui faire le même coup avec Rusard, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Dobby et même McGonagall...Brrrrrr...Rien que d'imaginer toutes ces relations contre nature...

Mais j'ai bien compris le petit jeu d'Harry. Cette histoire m'avait un peu déprimée et je crois que c'est sa façon à lui de me remonter le moral. C'est ça, ou ça cicatrice a finalement bel et bien atrophiée une partie de son cerveau. Je ne sais pas! Quoi qu'il en soit, ça marche! Le prendre pour un abruti me requinque! Je crois qu'Harry est vraiment la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue!

Comme je le disais donc, c'est encore mon anniversaire! Ça revient bien trop souvent à mon goût. En tout cas, il est quatre heure de l'après midi, et il ne m'est toujours rien arrivé de fâcheux: pas d'effusion de joie exessive, pas de confettis, pas de gâteau, pas de manifestations saugrenues...rien que de banales « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Apparemment, ils ont dû comprendre que ce genre de surprise c'était pas mon truc. Alors pourquoi j'ai peur?

Je crois que le mieux c'est que je monte me séquestrer dans mon dortoir. Je serais en sécurité là bas. Quoi que non! Ils auraient pû préparer un genre de fête de surprise! Non, je dois quitter le pays! Je vais partir au Canada! C'est sympa la Canada! Je me construirais un igloo, chasserais le caribou, me tartinerais de sirop d'erable allongée sur un lit de pancakes! Oui! Je vais faire ça!

Je fis immédiatement demi tour. Mais alors que je regardais ma nouvelle direction, qui vois je? Malfoy! Là, debout, face à moi, tout aussi surpris que je l'étais à cet instant précis. On se regarde un instant le temps d'ingérer l'information, choquéss. Puis, finalement, je reussi à tourner mécaniquement les talons et à partir dans la direction inverse.

«Granger! »

Je me raidis en entendant sa voix mais m'arrête tout de même. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir ce haricot? Ça fait un an qu'il me fuit comme si j'allais lui refiler un herpès, et le voilà qui m'empêche de l'éviter! Je l'entends s'approcher. Je fis lentement demi tour pour lui faire face.

« Malfoy? »

« Oh, s'il te plait, ne fais pas cette tête! » Soupira t'il.

« Quelle tête? »

« Celle qui dit ''je préfèrerais avaler du verre pilé plutôt que te parler'' »

« Non, ça c'est ma tête ''je préfèrerais être ligotée sur une fourmilière plutôt que te parler''! Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« Te demander comment t'allais. »

Blanc. Je le fixe les yeux aussi grand que deux assiettes à soupe. Quoi? Ouah! Je commence à avoir des hallucinations auditives maintenant! En fait, il a dû dire ''te demander quand t'allais enfin te noyer.''. Ouais, c'est sûrement ça!

Il semble attendre une réponse mais aucune ne me vient.

« Cligne des yeux si tu comprends ce que je te dis Granger! »

« Tu me fais quoi là Malfoy? »

« Euh...je...communique? »

« Tu communiques!...ok...pourquoi?... »

« Beeeh...Parce que ça fait un an qu'on s'est pas parler et que je sais quelle constante souffrance cela doit engendrer pour toi! »

Ah, oui! Que je suis conne! Ça ne pouvait être que pour ça!... Crétin.

« J'ai connu des pots de chambre moins bêtes que toi Malfoy. »

« Après un tel compliment, je peux enfin mourir heureux! »

Je le vois retenir un sourire. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il essai de mettre fin à ce désert polaire qui existe entre nous depuis un an.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment Malfoy? »

« Divertis moi merde! » S'exclamma t'il d'une voix capricieuse. « Divertis moi là, maintenant, tout de suite! »

Je ne peut m'empêcher de laisser s'échaper un petit rire. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me veut mais ça me fait du bien de lui parler. J'aimais pas vraiment ce malaise. Et puis, ça ne m'engage à rien de juste lui parler. OUI! Rien que ça! Je sais, la moitié des filles de cette planète voudraient plutôt lui arracher sa chemise avec les dents, mais moi je veux juste lui parler! C'est possible aussi! Bon, ok, non, c'est pas crédible ce que je dis...

« Sinon? » Demanda t'il pour mettre fin au léger silence qui s'était installé. « Qu'est qui s'est passé dans ta trépinante vie de meilleure amie d'un héro défiguré? »

« Oh! Pleins de chose aussi hilarantes que la perspective de te voir en robe, dansant un langoureux tango avec Rogue: J'ai grandi d'un demi centimètre, j'ai découvert que je détestais la glace à la banane et que je dormais mieux couchée en étoile qu'en position foetus... »

Il éclate de rire.

« Waouh! Passionant! »

« Ah! J'allais oublié: je ne suis plus vierge aussi! »

La gaffe! Pourquoi j'ai ressortis ça? Le visage de Malfoy vient de se décomposer. J'ai merdé sur ce coup là. On dirait que je viens de lui annoncer une rupture des stocks de gel.

« Euh...Malfoy...je rigolais! Respire, tu deviens vraiment bleu! »

« Je...je savais pas... »

« Oh, tu devais quand même t'en douter... » Marmonais je. « De toute façon c'était vraiment nul! J'ai rien sentis! C'est comme si j'étais toujours vierge! »

Mouhahahahaha! Il a faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive! Trop beau! En tout cas, j'ai reussi à me dépêtrer d'une situation qui aurait pû être gênante. Dieu que c'est bon d'être intelligente!

« Je devrais te punir pour un tel blasphème, Granger! »

« Oh oui! Punis moi! » Ricannais-je en lui tendant mes poignets.

« Comme l'étranglement ne serais pas constructif, je vais faire comme si j'avais eu une minute de surdité! »

On se sourit. Nos regards ne se lâchent plus. Je sens que si je reste ici encore longtemps, je ne répondrais plus de rien! J'ai l'impression d'être dopée aux hormones. Malfoy, si tu continus de sourire en coin de façon aussi craquante, j'irais sacrifier des poulets devant la porte de ton dortoir! Tu es prévenu!

« Bon... » Dis-je avec un sourire légèrement crispé. « Je...Je vais aller aux toilettes pour...m'injecter ma dose d'héroïne quotidienne...avant d'aller dans mon dortoir savourer l'intense plaisir de voir que mes amis m'ont préparé une fête surprise... »

Malfoy acquiesse sans me lâcher des yeux. Euh..qu'est ce que je fais? Je recule? Ouais...Je vais faire ça...Je fis donc trois pas en arrière puis demi tour. C'est alors que je sentis la main de Malfoy m'attraper par le bras et me retourner. Je crois que je n'attendais que ça! Sans réfléchir, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre pour nous embrasser sauvagement.

Je ne m'étais jamais soupçonnée aussi bestiale. Je crois que mon taux d'hormones vient d'exploser. Ça doit être ça...

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle. Qu'est ce qu'on peut dire après ça?

« Bom chika wah wah! »

Il éclate de rire. Oui, en effet, j'aurais pû dire quelque chose de plus intellectuel dans le genre '' ce baiser torride me rappelle ces soirées d'été au bord de la mer le jour où le ministère venait d'annoncer sa réforme sur les raviolis en boîte.'' Oui, j'aurais pû, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu pour mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais!

« T'es un OVNI, Hermione Granger! » Dit il en souriant tendrement.

« Tu crois pas si bien dire! »

Je me dégage doucement de son étreinte.

« J'dois vraiment y aller! »

« Ok. »

« Euh...tu sais...j'ai toujours trouvé que certaines choses ne faisaient pas de mal quand elles restent secrètes... »

« Je ne dirais rien pour ta maladie vénérienne, promis! »

« Malfoy! »

« Oui! Oui! » Se défendit il en rigolant. « T'inquiètes pas! J'avais compris le sous entendu! »

« J'aimerais pas qu'Harry et Ron ne fassent une syncope. »

« Aaaaah...Stupide Potter! »

« Tu serais surpris d'apprendre que vous avez beaucoup de points communs. »

« Tu crois que je pourrais le battre dans un duel à l'épée? Sois hônnète! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Bon, pas que je m'ennuis, mais je dois aller m'enfermer dans mes wc pour hurler ma joie sans être vue.

« J'te laisse! »

J'allais tourné à l'angle du couloir quand Malfoy m'appela:

« Granger! »

« Hum? »

« J'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là avec toi! »

« Oh...Et bien, il faudra alors qu'on parle de mon MST demain! »

Il rit. Je lui fais un signe de la main et m'en vais. Je sais pas où tout ça va me mener mais j'ai le présentiment que ça risque d'être plutôt tumultueux et terriblement intéressant. Alors même les filles moches ont droit à des rebondissements dans leur plate et morne petite vie? La justice triomphe toujours!

O

o

o

o

O

Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus nul que j'ai écris jusqu'ici! Promis je me remets à boire pour arranger tout ça! Pardon!


	8. Chapter 8

Yo les gens!

Bon! Voilà la suite! J'ai écris avec la gueule de bois mais je pense que c'est pas trop mauvais! J'ai pris une putain de cuite hier soir au mariage d'une cousine! Hum...bref...c'était pas très glorieux...

J'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre VI! Donc, on va dire, tant pis! Je réponds à celles du chapitre VII en commun si ça vous gêne pas!

Bon, pas de blabla aujourd'hui, j'ai trop l'estomac en vrac!

Tchus! N'oubliez pas: ''Boire ou conduire il faut choisir!''

o

o

o

O

O

o

o

o

Réponse aux reviews du chapitre VII:

Tout d'abbord: merci!

Bon beh apparemment j'ai aussi peu de goût qu'un dindon farcie parce que vous avez adoré ce chapitre! Surtout le ''Bom chika wah wah''! Lol. Alors pour toutes celles qui ne savaient pas que Drago mettait du AXE, cela doit enfin résoudre l'intrigue de cette mystèrieuse attirance que vous ressentez pour lui! XD

Pour celle qui se demande si je suis vraiment le même genre de fille qu'Hermione (c'est surtout Ayalyne qui me l'a demandé en fait): beh en fait oui et non! Je suis moins aigris, bien qu'avant c'était vraiment le cas: je me suis résignée! XD Après, côté sarcasme, ironie et tout: complètement! J'adore en faire et ça me fait frôler l'infarctus quand j'en entend! XD

Ensuite, je sais plus trop où je l'ai lu mais j'm'étais dit qui fallait que j'y répondes: Hermione moche. Certaines aiment beaucoup d'autres sont plus réservées. Je veux juste préciser que je n'ai pas fait de grande description physique d'elle pour déjà un: vous laissez l'imaginez à votre façon! Deux: parce que c'est Hermione qui raconte et elle ne sera de toute façon pas objective! Comme beaucoup de fille, elle se trouve laide! Et j'ai rencontré beaucoup de fille qui disent être moche alors que moi j'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui lacérer le visage pour qu'elle arrête de m'éblouir avec son physique de rêve!

C'est typiquement féminin de pas se trouver belle! Je pense en tout cas! Bref tout ça pour vous dire que c'est elle qui se dit moche. Je laisse planer le doute sur la vérité. Mais, bon, l'idée que j'ai d'elle quand même c'est qu'elle n'est, en effet pas un canon, mais qu'on a pas non plus envie de se mettre un doigt au fond de la gorge quand on la voit. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! XD

Puis, même si certain ont pu lui dire qu'elle est moche, d'autre peuvent lui trouver un charme! C'est vrai quoi! Les gars (ou les filles même!) ont le droit de ne pas être qualibré sur le même modèle, merde! Moi je dis, Revolucìon!

Et enfin, petite parenthèse sans aucun rapport avec l'histoire: comment t'enlève les machins truc pop-up 4181315? Rah putain, je croyais qu'en faisant une réponse commune, j'aurais pas à recopier ton pseudo mais j'ai pas pu y échaper! Fuck! Lol.

Parenthèse numéro deux: je viens de remarquer que sur FF, quand je mets mon fichier sur le site (vous savez, documents? Vous voyez? Dans votre compte!) beh ya marqué ''Life'' avec le nombre de jour dessous! Ça veut dire quoi? Que dans 48 jours mon chapitre II va se désintégrer? TT.TT, que dans 52 jours, mon chapitre V va s'autodétruire automatiquement? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Voilà! Désolée de pas y prendre plus de temps, mais je vais continuer d'écrire! Je suis lancée là! Je publie ce chapitre parce que je veux pas trop vous faire poiroter, mais j'y retourne:)

Allez merci encore! Vous flattez mon ego! XD

Tchus!

O

o

O

Chapitre VIII

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis le tournant, jusque là inconcevable, de notre relation. Nous avons donc établit notre QG dans mes toilettes. J'adore! L'odeur de la javel, le papier toilette déroulé sur toute la surface de la pièce... C'est d'un kitch! De toutes façons, je n'ai jamais été une adepte du romantisme. Du moins, je crois que je n'ai pas la même notion du romantisme que les autres. La preuve: je trouve ces wc terriblement romantiques, si on fait abstraction de l'odeur de l'urine. Non, vraiment!

On a même un genre de code secret comme dans les films d'espion! Un truc hyper sophistiqué, complètement incompréhensible pour quelqu'un qui ne se doute de rien: dès qu'on veut se parler, s'embrasser où quoi que soit d'autres que la religion désaprouverait, on se débrouille pour inclure ''wc'' ou ''toilette'' dans notre phrase! C'est des heures d'entraînement:

« Tiens! J'irais bien aux chiottes! »

« Tu veux dire aux toilettes, n'est ce pas? »

« Ah! Oui! C'était ça! »

Il faut vraiment avoir fait beaucoup d'années d'étude pour pouvoir pondre un code aussi pourris! Mais bon, l'idée principale était juste qu'on comprenne l'idée '' j'irais bien faire un tour dans les wc pour te faire des choses pas très catholiques, si tu vois ce que je veux dire''. Et ça marche plutôt bien.

Généralement, on fait en sortes de faire ''ça'' pendant les pauses, mais il arrive que pendant les cours, nous aillons une envie pressante, ou un soudain mal de tête nous obligeant à sortir. Et généralement c'est en Histoire de la Magie!

C'est dingue comme ce cours peut pousser au suiccide! On ne nous laisse rien de coupant à porter de main et je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas un hasard: au bout de cinq minutes dans cette salle de cours, quelqu'un de normalement constitué ne peut qu'avoir envie de s'ouvrir les veines. La dernière fois, Harry, au bord de la défenestration, m'a demander de lui passer quelques chose qui coupe. Ma pauvre meilleure amie! Tout ce que je peux te donner serais à la limite mon parchemin, mais je te garantis pas que tu puisses vraiment tailler quelque chose avec les bords!

Et encore aujourd'hui, au beau milieu de cette ambiance des plus morbides, Malfoy a levé la main. Au début de notre nouveau hobbie, Binns était surpris, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs: il y avait encore quelqu'un de vivant! Puis, en voyant la nouvelle fréquence de cette manie, tout le monde s'y est fait.

« Oui, Monsieur Malfoy? »

« Professeur je peux aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plait? »

Le professeur soupira.

« Vous demandez toujours à aller aux wc pendant mon cours, Monsieur Malfoy! »

« Je sais. C'est le pack de douze que je bois pendant le repas...que voulez vous? Ça descend tout seul. »

Rire général dans la classe. Mais quel idiot.

« Allez y. » Répondit Binns, l'air désespéré.

Malfoy se leva, triomphant, et avant de passer la porte, il me fit un discret clin d'oeil. Tu vas être déçut blondinet! Parce que aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas d'insoutanable nausée, pas plus qu'un urgent rendez vous avec Dumbledore. J'ai raté quatre heures de ce cours toute cette semaine et j'ai pris beaucoup de retard! Je peux pas me permettre de me planter en Histoire de la Magie. Désolé mon coco! Mon seul regret sera de ne pas te voir poiroter pendant trente minutes, assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. Hahahaha! Je viens d'imaginer la scène et t'es déjà beaucoup moins sexy!

L'heure se termine sans que Malfoy soit revenu. Tout les élèves quittèrent la salle un à un. Zabbini a récupéré les affaires du blondinet. Quoi? J'ai regardé quand même! Si personne ne l'avait fait, je m'en serais chargée!

J'attendis qu'Harry et Ron finissent de ranger leurs affaires. Au fait, je vous ais déjà parlé de la nouvelle manie de Ron? Admirez:

« Putain! Où elle est ma plume? » Grogna Harry.

« Haha! Dans mon cul! »

Peut il exister plus stupide comme meilleur ami?

« Nan! Sans déconner Ron! Elle est où? »

« Oh fait! » Demandais je. « J'ai pas vu Dean! Il est où? »

« Haha! Dans mon...Ha! Nan quand même! »

Ceci était une parenthèse pour monter une association où nous collecterions de l'argent pour acheter un cerveau à Ron! Je me demande encore comment j'ai pû sortir avec lui, même quatre jours! Comme ami il est parfait mais comme petit ami...

Une fois qu'Harry reussit à remettre la main sur sa plume, qui n'était pas du tout dans le là-où-le-soleil-ne-brille-jamais de Ron, nous sortîmes.

« Granger! »

Aïe! Harry et Ron se retournèrent en même temps que moi.

« Malfoy? »

« Faut qu'on parle...en privée. »

Il a pas l'air content. Je dis à Ron et Harry de ne pas m'attendre en les rassurant d'un regard. Ils hésitent mais n'insistent pas. À peine ont ils tourné à l'angle du couloir que Malfoy commence:

« Alors? »

« Alors...quoi? »

« Beh pourquoi les elfes de maison ont fait crâmer les pancakes ce matin? »

« C'est sûrement dû à la réforme de réduction du temps de travail! »

« Fais pas celle qui comprend pas! Je t'attendais! »

« Je sais... mais je veux plus qu'on fasse ça pendant les cours! Ça va me pénaliser. »

Il met les mains dans ses poches en grognant. Hoouuu, il est pas content le petit Drago Malfoy!

« Moi j'étais pour qu'on fasse ça que pendant les pauses au début! C'est toi qui a commencé! »

« Oui, je sais, et je suis bien placée pour savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée vu que c'était mon idée au départ! Tu m'en veux? »

« Oui! » Répondit il d'un air boudeur.

« Je m'excuse? »

« Je refuse tes excuses! »

« Je survivrais. »

On rit. Le point fort de notre binôme? L'humour! Je crois que le ciment d'un couple c'est d'abbord l'amitié! Pas que Malfoy et moi soyons devenus de grands amis, mais je pense que nos caractères sont compatibles. Ça aide.

Il m'embrasse légèrement. C'est peut être le moment pour poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis l'an dernier.

« Dis, on peut parler d'un truc? »

« Je suis d'accord pour les costumes mais pas pour les accessoires. »

Je le frappe à l'épaule avec mon poing. Il rit.

« Ok! De quoi tu veux parler? »

« Du...euh... du pourquoi tu es avec moi... »

« Beh, parce que je suis bien avec toi! » Répondit il comme si c'était évident.

T'es mignooooooooooooooooon! Rah! Sors de mon corps sale femelle en chaleur! Heureusement que je ne sis pas un garçon! L'avantage d'être une fille, c'est que tu peux t'extasier sur tout et nimporte quoi: de Drago Malfoy à un trombone, personne ne trouvera ça flippant.

« C'est gentil mais c'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais savoir... »

Il semble ne pas comprendre. Il parrait qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont que deux neuronnes. Pour pouvoir réfléchir, ils secouent la tête pour les faire entrer en contact. Je me retiens d'agiter la boite cranienne de Malfoy.

« Ecoutes...on va pas faire semblant de pas savoir...je suis pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de ''jolie'' ou de même de ''canon''... »

« J'te trouve jolie moi! »

Je vais le frapper. Je déteste qu'on parle de mon physique! Que ce soit pour critiquer ou complimenter: ça me gêne! Et comment peut il mentir aussi effrontément?

Je le fusille du regard. Il lève les mains dans l'espoir de se défendre et de me calmer.

« Quoi? C'est vrai! »

« RANAFOUTRE! Laisse moi finir! Bon...je doutes que tu m'ais toujours trouvée à ton goût comme tu oses le prétendre maintenant.. »

« Je le pense! »

« Mais laisse moi finir!!! »

« Ok, ok...vas y! »

« Bon...on a jamais été en ''bon terme'' non plus...t'étais avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard...alors, pourquoi tu m'as embrassée l'an dernier? »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Sois franche s'il te plait. »

« Tu peux pas ne pas te poser de questions et juste profiter? »

« C'est pas mon genre, désolée. »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va pas me plaire?

« Ok, mais promet moi que tu te fâcheras pas. »

« Promis. »

Vas chiez ouais! Je me fâcherais si je veux! Mais bon, si je te l'avais dit comme ça, t'aurais jamais craché le morceau.

« En fait...bon, j'étais avec Elliot...tout allait bien mais, la veille de notre colle, je l'ai surprise entrain de...on est vraiment obligé de parler de ça? »

« Oui! »

« Elle était avec le capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle entrain de...enfin, tu vois... »

« Oui, ça fait longtemps que je sais qu'on ne jardinne pas pour faire des bébés...continus... »

« Bon beh voilà, j'étais furieux! Puis ya eu cette colle... J'avais envie de me venger... »

« En entrant dans la salle...tu...tu savais exactement comment ça allait finir, n'est ce pas? »

Il repasse nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui...mais j'te jures qu'après t'es devenue autre chose qu'un simple outil de vengeance! »

« C'est censé me réconforter? »

Je ne sais pas si je suis plus blessée qu'en colère.

« Je suis vraiment désolé! »

« ...Oh...grand bien t'en fasse...maintenant si ça te gêne pas je vais m'enfermer dans mes wc pour... méditer comment te tuer en fesant croire à un accident.. »

Je retiens mes larmes. Je vais pas pleurer pour un kiwi nevropathe non plus! Je le laisse ainsi, en plein milieu du couloir désert. Il ne cherche même pas à me retenir. Je vous ais déjà dit que je haïssais Drago Malfoy?


	9. Chapter 9

Yo le peuple!

Bon, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...J'abandonne définitivement cette fic! J'en ai vraiment ras le cul, je prend aucun plaisir à l'écrire et en plus ça plait à personne! Voilà...tchus!

O

o

o

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

O

MAIS NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! Je rigoooooooooooooooooooolllleeuuuuuuuh!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaha...haha...haha...ha...Euh...lâchez ces grands couteaux à dents hyper aiguisées ...vous pourriez vous blesser...pis ça me rend nerveuse, chai pas pourquoi...LÂCHEZ MERDE! Pis vous seriez mignonnes si vous ranimiez la pauvre fille à droite qui vient de faire un malaise. Je rigolaaaaaaiiis!!! ...vous avez pas trouvé ça drôle? Oui, bon bien sûr, on a pas tous la chance d'avoir de l'humour! (va finir par vraiment se faire taper)

Bon, parenthèse blabla inutile: je veux vous faire partager un truc!

Bon, je suivais un anime depuis plusieurs mois: Lovely Complex. Peut être que certaines connaissent! En résumé, c'est une fille qui est plutôt grande qui tombe amoureuse d'un de ses ami, qui lui est plutôt petit! Elle lui avoue mais lui ne ressent que de l'amitié pour elle! Pendant 17 épisodes, cette pauvre fille s'acharne à essayer qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments...

Et hier soir, je regardais enfin l'épisode 18, et là: IL L'EMBRASSE ENFIN (du moins, cette fois il l'embrassait en pleine possession de ses moyens!). Mais vous pouvez pas imaginer come j'étais trooooooooooooooooooooooop heureuse! À croire que ça m'était arrivée à moi! Mdr. Trop trop contente! Bon...j'avoue...j'ai un peu pleuré! MAIS C'ETAIT DE JOIE! Chui beaucoup trop sensible! XD Et pour fêter ça, je me suis fait un sandwich au jambon à 3h45 du matin! Oui, quand je ne travaille pas, mon train de vie est assez rocambolesque! Lol.

Voilà! Lol. Si vous avez envie de regarder cet anime, il est vraiment sympa!

Bon beh c'est tout...J'ai rien foutu depuis trois jours, je suis en état semi larvaire donc j'ai pas grand chose à raconter! À moins que mon coupage de frange maison vous intéresse? Mouais... C'est bien ce que je pensais! XD

Allez tchus les dindes!

o

o

o

Réponses aux reviews:

(Malika-the-best) lol! Moi, à la place d'Hermione, sur le moment, j'aurais pas chercher! C'est quand un peu humiliant! Et j'ai fait d'Hermione quelqu'un d'assez fier! Voire même orgueilleux! C'est ma faute si elle réagit comme ça! Lol. La voilà la suite! Tchus!

(Alex) Contente que t'aime et que tu t'y retrouves! Euh...j'en étais pas au point de gerber sur la robe de la mariée quand même moi! Lol. Merci! Tchus!

(Dame Angélique Malfoy) XD Tu sais que ce défaut de ne pas suporter les compliments et encore moins les critiques physiques ça vient de moi? Lol. J'ai donné à Hermione cette particularité assez emmerdante! Pour que t'imagines: dès qu'on me dit par exemple ''t'es jolie habillée comme ça!'' beh, direct je deviens agressive pour cacher ma gêne ''MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE OUAIS???...j'vais me changer...'' Assez handicapant comme tu dois t'en douter! Lol. J'en ris mais c'est assez chiant! TT.TT J'ai viré quelques gars qu'aujourd'hui je regrette à cause de ça! (où est ma poutre et ma corde?). Enfin, bon, c'est marrant que t'engueule s'te pauvre Hermione! Et rassure toi, ça ne me vexe pas du tout! Lol. Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Ayalyne) Je m'arrache à chercher des phrases sarcastiques, ironiques et compagnie dis toi! J'adore ce genre de conversation où sa taille! Je me régale! Lol. Contente que toi aussi t'aime ça! Merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(Chonchon) C'est triste? Ah? Beh merde! T'as pas pleuré quand même? Lol. Bon, beh maintenant j'arrête de faire de la guimauve! Il n'y aura dorrénavent que du sang, des viols, des meurtres, des cris poussés devant la barbarie des évènements! MOUHOHOHOHOHO!!! hum... merci beaucoup de suivre en tout cas! Tchus!

(Mélissa) arf! Tu me tues?? OK! LA SUITE EST LA! Déconne pas! Lol. Merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(Miss Suzuki) Contente que ça te plaise! Bah, à ta place je me ferrais pas trop de soucis pour ces deux là! Lol. Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Misshika06) Moins marrante??? TT.TT bouhouhouhouuuuu! Lol. Tchus!

(Milouchka971) Ouais, moi aussi j'me disais aussi que ça fesait longtemps que je m'étais pas connecté sur FF en publiant mon premier chapitre! J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que je devais faire avec ces chiffres! U.U' Oh! Et j'ai rien contre les yeux marrons! Lol. C'est Hermione qui l'a dit! Pas moi! Chui sure que t'as de très beaux yeux! XD Bon, beh je vais continuer ma vie de débauche alors! Lol. Si ça m'arrange! Tu diras ça à mes parents! XD merci! Tchus!

(Sarinette17) Bah ça serait pas marrant si ils ne se reparlaient plus! Lol. T'inquiette sarinette! XD hahaha...ok, j'vais me pendre... tchus!

(MeDiNo) Vas y, vas y! Exprime toi! Lol. Contente que t'aime toujours! T'es une fidèle toi! Lol. Ça fait plaisiiiir! Merci! Tchus!

(Lili.Drago.Malfoy) Normal, moi je travaille et toi tu pars en vacances! Tssss... lol. Donc, à ce que je vois toi tu souhaites le malheur de cette pauvre Hermione? Les disputes, la violence conjugale, le cocufiage...ça c'est ta sauce? Mdr. Faudra peut être que je m'adapte alors! XD Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(JadeMalfoyRogue) Mdr! Te sens pas obligée de me prendre avec des pincettes! J'allais pas le prendre mal du tout! Il m'en faut plus:) Je suis contente en tout cas que tu continus de suivre! Merci! Tchus!

(-4181315-)...418...raaaah merde...41812...nan...41810...RAAAAAAHH...4181513!...PUTAIN DE MERDE!!! Nan, c'est mort, j'y arriverais jamais de tête! Autant mon cerveau réfléchit assez pour trouver la signification de ton pseudo, autant je réalise que je ai autant de mémoire qu'un poisson rouge tétraplégique... bon, merci de t'être donnée autant de mal pour m'expliquer le truc des pop corn...pop...truc quoi...(je m'y connais autant qu'en traditions du peuple de Fugiwagoudou d'Amérique du sud...ça se voit?) mais en fait elles étaient déjà bloquées! Et j'ai toujours TrialSex...j'veux mourir...Bon en tout cas, merci de m'avoir tout expliquer, même pour FF! Heureusement que t'es là! Lol. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sinan? Sinan, dur ta vie à toi aussi je vois! Lol. Et je comprend tout à fait que tu m'aimes! C'est bien normal! Ne te justifie pas! Moi aussi j'ai du mal à me résister! J'ai quand même la chance de vivre avec moi...non s'il te plait, ne sois pas jalouse...quand on a pas connu, on ne sait pas vraiment le plaisir que c'est..contente toi de me parler en te disant que c'est déjà pas mal! XD Hum...voilà, c'était mon numéro de ''je me bade trop!'' ou encore ''la modestie est ma principale vertue!'' lol. Quand ça me pète faut pas chercher! Allez! Merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre! Tchus!

(Sooz06neji) Bon, beh alors dans ce chapitre je vais le tuer! Tout le monde la déteste. J'ai songé à l'immoler...qu'est ce que t'en penses? Lol. Tchus!

(Soënèl-Rose) Lol! C'est pas grave! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours! Tchus!

(Smiley5501) lol, c'est bien normal que ça te fasse penser à Veronica Mars! Je suis une fan moi aussi! Je m'en suis largement inspirée! Merci en tout cas! VERONICA MARS POWAAAA! Lol. Tchus!

(Cécile) lol. Contente que tu aimes! Tout le monde à adorer ce ''bom chika wah wah''! C'est dingue! J'aurais vraiment pas crût! Lol. Tant mieux! Tchus!

O

o

o

O

Vous allez peut être rester un peu sur votre faim avec ce chapitre! Je suis désolée mais on vient de m'apeller pour aller sauver le phoque rose de Pentagonie! Donc je fais ça, ensuite je découvre le vaccin contre la connerie et je reviens poster (et surtout écrire) la suite!

O

o

o

O

Chapitre IX

Vous allez encore me trouver ridicule, mais je ne me sens bien que là: assise sur les wc, culotte aux pieds, me mouchant bruyamment dans du papier toilette rose. Aaaaahh...je sooouuufffrreeeee, je suis telleeeemeeeeent malheureeeeeuuuussseeeeee!

Ça doit bien faire une heure que je suis là. J'ai raté Potion. Rogue va me tuer. Je pouvais pas y aller..on est en commun avec les Serpentards! Je préfèrerais faire de la spéléo plutôt que de revoir ce sociopathe névrosé! Je le hais! Je le hais! JE LE HAIS!

Tiens? J'entends la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. J'avais pourtant mis le paneau ''Hors service''! Poudlard n'abrite donc que des analphabètes?

« Hermione? »

Raaaaaaaaaaah! Mais c'est pas possible!

« Dégage Harry! »

Je l'entends se rapprocher de ma cabine. Il frappe doucement.

« J'ai vu le panneau et j'ai tout de suite compris que t'étais là! » S'expliqua t'il. « Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« RIEN! »

« Oh! Hermione! J'espère qu'on a dépassé ce stade où je t'arrache les informations! »

« Ron a pris le dernier cookie ce matin! Je suis hyper contrariée! Maintenant dégage! »

« Oh! Ok! »

Je l'entends s'éloigner. Mais c'est pas possible! Harry est plein de bonne volonté, adorable et tout ce que vous voulez, mais toutes ses qualités ne parviendront jamais à palier son principal défaut: il a le QI d'un manchot unijambiste.

« HEY! » M'exclammais je. « Reviens! »

« Beh, je croyais que tu voulais que je partes... »

Silence.

« Ouais, ouais...mais ça veut pas forcémment dire que tu dois le faire! »

Je l'entend ricanner. Il se rapproche.

« Tu me supplirais pour que je reste? »

« HARRY! »

« C'était qu'une hypothèse! M'agresse pas comme ça! »

Il glissa le long de la porte pour s'assoir par terre, exactement comme un an auparavent.

« C'est à propos d'un gars? »

« Ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » Gémis je.

« Le même que l'an dernier »

« ... »

« Hermione? »

« ... »

« T'es tombée dans le trou? »

« ...ui »

« Quoi? Sans déconner? T'as besoin d'aide? »

« Mais non triple buse! Je disais pas oui pour ça! C'est à cause du même gars que l'an dernier! »

« Oh! »

« Ouais...oh! Comme tu dis... »

« Tu veux en parler? »

« Nan... »

« Ok... »

Silence.

« C'est un gros con! Il m'a utilisée! »

Harry eut un petit rire. Quoi? J'ai beau cracher sur tout les comportements considérés comme ''typiquement féminin'', je suis quand même une fille! J'ai besoin de parler!

« Tu voudrais pas me dire qui c'est? »

« ...non... »

« T'as pas à avoir honte Hermione!...Bon...sauf si tu l'as vraiment fait avec Rogue...Brrrrr...rien que d'y penser! »

« Tu vas te fâcher si je te le dis! »

« Ah, si c'est effectivement Rogue, en effet il y a des chances! »

« Mais tu m'emmerdes avec Rogue! »

Il rit à nouveau. Je crois qu'en réalité, ce n'est pas du tout une torture pour Harry de me consoler! Il a l'air de s'éclater...

« Malfoy. »

« Hein? »

« C'est Malfoy. »

Ca y est. Je l'ai dis! I DID IT! Bon, je viens aussi peut être de perdre mon meilleur ami mais je me sens incroyablement légère!

« ... »

« Harry? »

« ... »

« T'as fais une attaque? Il faut que je sortes te faire un massage cardiaque? »

Je l'entends se relever. Oulà! Il va quand même pas partir?

« Alohomora! »

Le verrou de ma porte vient de se relever et la porte commence déjà à s'ouvrir.

« NAAAAAAN!!! HARRRYYYY!!!! DEGAGE DE LAAAAAA! » Hurlais je.

Je poussais la porte tant bien que mal avec mes pieds pour tenter de la garder fermée. Mais quel con!!!

« AAAH! Mais me dis pas que t'es vraiment assise les fesses à l'air sur les chiottes! » S'indigna Harry.

« BIEN SUR QUE SI ESPECE DE POULPE NEERLANDAIS!!! TU T'ATTENDAIS A QUOI EN RENTRANT DANS MES WC??? QUE JE SOIS ENTRAIN DE FAIRE UNE POTION DANS LA CUVETTE??? »

Rouge de honte, je remontais ma culotte, tirais la chasse et sortit de la cabine. Harry étais appuyé sur un des lavabos, complètement hilare. On peut mourir de honte?

Humiliée, je pris la direction de la sortie, mais mon ex-meilleur ami me retint par le bras:

« Hahaha...c'est bon...hahaha...chui calme!...hahaha... »

« Si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue! »

« Si je parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je ne t'en voudrais pas! » Rétorqua t'il faussement sérieux.

Je grogne. J'allais à nouveau tenter de m'échapper mais Harry me tira à nouveau vers lui et me prit dans ses bras. Wah! Ça doit être une des premières fois qu'il fait ça! Je suis...choquée!

« Tu...tu m'en veux pas? » Murmurais je.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hermione, je me serais fâché si ça avait été Rogue! »

« Tssss...crétin...et m'enlace pas ça m'écoeure! »

Il me lâcha en riant.

« En tout cas, » Reprit il. « J'adore ce que ton décorateur a fait de tes wc...Ces rouleaux de papier toilette déroulés sur le sol pour éponger l'urine, donnent vraiment une touche japonaise très romanesque! »

« N'est ce pas? T'as remarqué les gros sacs de plastique au dessus des urinoirs saccagés à gauche? »

« Oui! Très poétique! »

« C'est fait pour! »

On rit. Il me prend par les épaules et nous sortons ensemble de mon QG. Harry l'a incroyablement bien prit. Je n'aurais jamais oser le croire!

« T'es pas compliqué comme gars toi. » Lui dis je en le regardant, admirative.

« J'essaye en tout cas! » Répondit il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Deux semaines se sont écoulés depuis. Le mois de février vient de commencer. Février, c'est un peu comme Janvier, mais en moins pourris: au lieu de trente et un vendredi 13 bonus, il n'y en a que vingt huit.

Je crois que j'ai usé de tout les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables pour éviter Malfoy. Et Dieu sait qu'il a essayé de me parler! Et malgré tout mes efforts, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pû lui échaper.

Harry, Ron et moi sommes sortis en dernier du cours d'Enchantement et c'est à la sortie que Malfoy nous attendait:

« Granger! »

« Hop là! Demi tour droite tout le monde! » M'exlamais je en attrapant mes deux ''alcoolytes'' par les bras.

« Qu'est ce qui ya? » S'étonna Ron.

« Rien, un très gros carfard! »

« Granger! J'en ai rien à foutre: si tu veux pas me parler seul à seul, je dirais tout, haut et fort! »

« Il te faudrait des couilles pour ça Malfoy! » Vociférais je.

« Je regrette ce que j'ai fait! Je voudrais qu'on recommence tout les deux et qu... »

Sans réfléchir, je me jettais sur lui pour couvrir sa bouche de ma main.

« Mais chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutteeuuuuh » Sifflais je.

Ron nous regardait sans comprendre. Harry semblait se retenir de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Ceci est la situation la plus embarrassante de ma vie, après l'épisode des toilettes et celui de l'anniversaire dans la Grande Salle évidemment.

« Il a bu? » Demanda Ron.

Je suis sûre qu'en secouant ta tête Ron, tu aurais pû mieux réfléchir, mais Dieu merci, tu n'es pas né brillant! Et aujourd'hui je remercie mille fois la génétique!

« OUI! Il put la bierre! Je l'amène directement chez Dumbledore ce pestiféré! »

Malfoy eut un grognement indigné. Estime toi heureux mon coco, j'ai voulu rester polie!

« T'es sûre? »

« Oui! Tout à fait! On se retrouve dans l... »

« Drago? » Dit une voix derrière moi.

Nous nous retournâmes vers la personne qui venait d'apeller le blond. Dieu, si tu m'entends: c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que tu me fais là!

Devant nous, livres à la main, se tenait maintenant Elliot Isaacs.

« Drago, ça va? » Demanda t'elle d'une voix douce et inquiète.

Salope. Salope. Salope. Bordel, on lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession! Oui, je sais, je suis grossière...non, c'est pas facile tout les jours...

J'entends presque les mâchoires d'Harry et de Ron qui tombent et roulent sur le sol. Ils m'énervent! En tout cas, Malfoy vient de gagner un point: il se contenta de croiser les bras en faisant une tête qui exprimait clairement ''Tiens! Un chewing gum est collé sous ma semelle...Je l'enlève sans plus de cérémonie ou je met le feu à mes chaussures?''.

Apparemment, même si Elliot semble l'avoir oublier, lui se rappelle très bien qu'il la déteste autant qu'une assiète de brocolis. Elle a peut être tout, mais elle n'aura plus Malfoy d'après ce que je vois. Wah...je viens presque d'avoir un mini orgasme à l'évocation de cette idée!

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Isaacs? » Siffla t'il.


	10. Chapter 10

Yo le peuple!

Voilà la suiiiiiiiiiitee! Bon, j'écrirais le chapitre XI demain soir...je pense! Après, la publication, je sais pas! Je le fais pas exprès promis! Je relis beaucoup! Et des fois, ça me pète, j'efface tout et je recommence! C'est pas du tout du sadisme! Lol.

Ah! Par contre! Non, je ne suis pas une alcoolique toxicomane qui se prostitue en face de son lycée pour pouvoir se payer l'intégrale des Beatles (aucun rapport en fait avec les Beatles! XD)! Lol. Je bois juste en soirée ou quand je rentre dans un bar et je ne fume plus que des cigarettes maintenant! Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt sain dans l'ensemble! Lol! À force de dire des conneries,je crois que tout le monde se met vraiment à croire que je suis une junkie alcoolique! XD Donc je précise! En cas! Manière de remonter mon image de marque! Lol. Que personne n'appelle la SPA!

Bon beh sinon, qu'est ce que je pourrais vous raconter? Ah!

Encore aujourd'hui, je me suis tapée un énorme trip en lisant une fic: un gars allait embrasser la fille qu'il draguait depuis des siècles puis là, t'as son frère qui arrive en courant en l'appelant! Pis moi, trop l'image dans la tête: musique Royal Canin, la course au ralenti avec la grosse voix ''MAAAAAAAUUUUURRRRIIIIIIICEEEEEUUUUU'', la langue qui vole au vent...Bref, morte de rire pendant ¾ d'heure! Oui, être moi, c'est pas facile tout les jours! XD Surtout que c'était bidon...nan en fait, c'est trop mort de rire, mais faudrait que je vous le mime! Difficile là hein?

Bon, voiloooooooou...je vais me coucher! Chui fatiguuuuuéééééééééééééééééééé!

Tchus les vieilles! N'oubliez pas: '' Tout n'est que conspiration!'' (j'adore ce mot! Fallait que je le sortes! Pardon!)

o

o

o

o

o

Réponses aux reviews:

(Milouchka971) Mdr! T'as le syndrome de la Tourette? XD Quoi? Le phoque rose de Pentagonie t'intéresses autant que la marque de dentifrice qu'utilisait Elvis? Raaaaah!Scandaleux! J'vais appeler la WWF! Je sais pas si j'ai posté assez vite! Oo oO lol. Tchus!

(Chonchon) Lol. Oui, j'me suis dis que Harry pouvait comprendre après tout! Si il se met en mode fille et qu'il regarde Malfoy, il ne pouvait que souteir Hermione! Mdr. Oui, Hemione est vulgaire! Mais moi je suis tout aussi vulgaire quand je vois ce genre de fille (si c'est pas plus! Lol) beh, merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(Topie) L'humour et l'imagination? Oh, je te dirais volontiers que c'est héréditaire, mais j'ai regardé mes parents et j'me suis dit...'' hummmmm...NAN!''. Tu sais, j'ai le temps de réfléchir avant d'écrire! Donc j'ai pas trop de mérite! Lol. J'ai pas autant de débit dans une vraie conversation! XD tchus! Bonne lecture!

(Mélissa) Contente de pas encore te décevoir! J'ai toujours peur de merder! Ça peut arriver même aux plus grands! XD merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(Soënèl-Rose) 3€ de l'heure? Beh ma cocotte soit heureuse! Ça aurait pû être pire! Regarde, moi, il y a deux ans, j'ai gardé mes petits voisins tout juillet, de 7h du matin à 17h le soir, et j'étais payée 1€ de l'heure! Ça fesait 10€ par jour! J'crois que le SMIC c'est 6€ et des cacahuètes! Mais ma mère m'a dit de fermer ma grande gueule, que c'était la voisine, que je devais être aimable et pas sortir un truc du genre '' Je me doutais bien qu'avec une aussi grande baraque, il serait difficile de payer decemment une baby sitter...C'est du plaqué or votre brosse à dent ou du massif?'' ou un truc du genre! Ma mère disait que la voisine me ferait de la pub dans le quartier. Et elle l'a fait cette pute! Mon autre voisine m'a fait garder ses deux adorables piles électrique pour 1€50 de l'heure! Beh oui, tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait fait de la pub l'autre! T'en connais beaucoup des pigeonnes qui se font payer comme si on était en Taïwan? Bref, les premiers que je gardais étaient calme, un garçon et une fille, 8 et 3 ans, tranquilles! Sauf que ceux là...deux garçons...6 et 8 ans...j'ai failli faire une tentative de suiccide à la pâte à modeler...Pis j'adore quand ils rentrent les parents et qu'ils te disent: ''Alors? Ça c'est bien passé? Ils ont été sages?''...''A.DO.RA.BLES!''...''Tu pourrais revenir demain alors?''...''euh...c'est à dire que demain...j'ai promis à ma mère que je lui tondrais entièrement la pelouse du jardin avec les dents...donc j'ai pas vraiment le temps!'' ...Tu peux pas dire qu'ils ont été horribles! Mais de toute façon, ils les connaissent leurs gosses ces connards...ils savent très bien qu'ils m'en ont fait baver! Mais non! Ils font vanne ''nos enfants sont mignons? Ça nous étonne trop paaaaaaaaaaaas!'' Arf...le roman que je viens de te taper! XD J'en garde tellement de bons souvenirs! Bon beh excuse! J'adore râler! C'est une philosophie chez moi! Lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutien! Tchus!

(Sarinette17) Mdr! Dis toi que ça m'arrive aussi assez souvent (je m'inspire un peu trop de moi je trouves!XD) Hum... alors, non je ne suis pas cinglée...mais au moins quand j'ai envie qu'on me foute la paix cinq minutes j'y suis pénarde...Une fois j'étais crevée et mes ''amis'' m'empêchaient de dormir (il parrait qu'être étalée comme une baleine échouée sur une murette, ça fout la honte! Plait-il?)...beh chui allée me caler aux wc (alors non, j'étais pas comme Hermione les fesses à l'air, je précise quand même!) et j'ai ronqué pendant une bonne demi heure et après ça allait nikel! Lol. Bref, je me suis encore égarée...voilà...ma vie...hum...lol! Merci! Tchus!

(Ana Malfoy) un macaronis au fromage! Putain, tu me fous la dalle! XD Ta visite sous la douche, tu parlais bien entendu de ton canard en plastique jaune? Oo lol! Tchus!

(Lylae) Résister ne sert à rien XD voilà la suite! Lol! Tchus!

(Malika-the -best) Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi elle fait ça...je crois que c'est pour se sentir plus en communion avec la cuvette des toilettes...je ne sais pas vraiment! C'est une fille bizare! XD! Merci de suivre en tout cas! Tchus!

(Misshika06) lol! Elle ne part jamais vraiment! Tchus!

(Alex) XD Tout le monde s'est mis en tête que j'étais une grosse alcolo! Lol. Nan je sais me retenir quand même! Lol. Voilà la suite, écrite en étant sobre! XD tchus!

(JadeMalfoyRogue) looool. Oui, canalise toute ta colère et tout ta haine sur Elliot! Elle est là pour ça! XD tchus!

(Ayalyne) C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir un meilleur ami comme Harry moi aussi! TT.TT Et t'inquiètes pas, je vois moi aussi difficilement Hermione se battre pour avoir un morceau de Drago! Elle est plus du genre à se faire forcer la main même si elle en crève d'envie! Lol. Tchus!

(DiDiNe) Hier t'as commencé? Eh beh! Lol. Contente que ça t'ai plûs! Merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(Ramdam) Donc, Harry je ne le livre qu'en kit à monter chez sois! J'espère que t'as un bon tournevis! Lol. Tout le monde voudrait un Harry chez sois! Parce que...Harry sait faire du bon café! XD hum...faut avoir regarder les Guingnols pour pas me prendre pour une boîte de thon à la cathalane! Lol. Tchus!

(Dame Angélique Malfoy) Ah beh tu vas être servis avec ce chapitre alors! Parce que Malfoy ne porte plus vraiment Elliot dans son coeur! Lol. Tchus!

(4181315) (se jette d'une falaise après avoir recopier le pseudo) lol. Non, je commence à arriver à l'écrire en regardant qu'une fois! Je fais 418, 13 et 15...Je retiens mieux! XD Mais c'est trop bien Lovely Complex!!!!! IL L'A EMBRASSE!!!! TU TE RENDS COMPTE???? J'attendais ça depuis des mois! J'ai crûs qu'elle allait jamais y arriver! TT.TT Et je comprends tout à fait que tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir ma chance! Dis toi que mon frère, lui, donnerait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être à mes côtés! Lol. Raaah...il ne sait pas qu'il y a des cinglées comme toi qui vendraient leur grand mère pour être à sa place! XD Et t'inquiètes, le phoque rose ça me connait! Pis de toute façon, je suis vaccinée contre le rosissement de la peau dû aux morsures de phoque rose! Lol! Merci! Tchus!

(Lil'Ashura) Mdr! Ouah! Vous vous faites tourner les fics dans la famille? Sympa comme ambiance! Lol! Huhuhu! Tu me gênes avec tout ces compliments! Arrêtes ou je vais vraiment y prendre goût! XD Et pour mon pseudo...j'hésitais entre ça et ''herpès-très-contagieux51'' mais c'était déjà pris! XD lol. Merci beaucoup! Tchus à toi et ta soeur!

(MeDiNo) lol, Hermione adore les WC, c'est pas sa faute...elle a un grain je crois! XD (moi aussi j'en abuse des XD!) bonne lecture en tout cas! Tchus!

(Lili.Draco.Malfoy) Bon beh alors je vais marier Drago et Elliot, leur faire faire des enfants, puis un divorce des plus hard avec Hermione comme maîtresse, le grand père Granger qui fait une rupture d'un anevrisme et le retour en force des Spice Girls avec Coca comme sponsor! Oui, que du lourd quoi! Tout ça pour toi! XD lol! Allez tchus!

(Isfah) XD Faut regarder! Lol! T'as réussi à voir qu'il y avait deux chapitres mais pas neuf! Lol! En tout cas, je suis trèèèèès contente que tu sois autant emballée! Ça fait plaisir! Merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(Yunika) Mdr! Raaaahh!!! Même les fic sont mal jugées! IL NE FAUT PAS SE FIER AUX APPARENCES!!! lol. Bon en tout cas, ça me fait vraaaaaiiiment vraimmmeeennt beaucoup beaucoup plaisir qu'après avoir lu ma fic, tu ais changé d'avis! Mon secret? Je mange des épinards comme Popey, et j'mange de la cryptonite avec mes céréales comme Superman! Oui, c'est pas tout les jours faciles d'être moi! XD Merci beaucoup en tout cas! T'es toute pardonnée! Tchus!

(Misscycy) lol! Ça fait plez! Bonne lecture! Tchus!

(Saorie95) XD très bonne réponse également! Lol. Et je crois qu'Hermione veut en effet s'orienter dans un BTS design après Poudlard! Elle a vraiment un talent certain! Lol. Merci! Tchus!

O

o

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

o

O

Chapitre X

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Isaacs? » Siffla t'il.

« Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin oser me poser la question, Drago! » Minauda Elliot. « En fait, il semblerait que nous soyons dans une école. On étudie et on apprend des trucs pendant sept ans et à la fin ils nous donnent un diplôme... »

Elle sourit innocemment. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû garder une fiole d'acide sulfurique dans ma poche pour ce genre de situation!

« J'étais persuadé depuis le début que Serdaigle ne comptait que des élèves intelligents! Il faut croire que je me trompais... » Ricanna Malfoy.

« Tu auras remarqué que tu as un long et glorieux passé dans l'art de te tromper, mon cher Drago. »

Ce qu'il y a de plus agaçant chez cette fille? A part tout? Elle arrive à vous insulter en gardant son petit air de petit agneau tout doux et son sourire impecable! Ça me rendrait presque violente! Non, en fait, ça me rendrait violente tout court!

Harry, Ron et moi assistons à l'échange comme simples observateurs. C'est assez...bizarre de les voir se disputer.

« Mais, » Reprit Malfoy. « C'est bizare, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais sortir avant la nuit. »

« Oh, Drago, je t'en pris, range tes sarcasmes. Pas avec moi s'il te plait! »

« Excuse moi Isaacs, je suis perturbé...Te voir parler alors que tu es habillée! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois ça! »

Elle fit un sourire plus crispé que les précédents. Malgré la haine que je voue à Elliot, je n'aimerais pas m'attaquer à elle. C'est la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Si elle vous a dans le nez, vous pouvez être sûr que dès le lendemain, elle aura retourné les trois quart de l'école contre vous, sans avoir levé ne serait ce que le petit doigt. Malfoy ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Recommencons depuis le début, tu veux? » Reprit il, faussement aimable. « Comment vas tu depuis l'an dernier? T'as travaillé dans ce superbe restaurant comme chaque été? »

« Non » Répondit elle sur le même ton. « Le salaire ne couvrait pas vraiment mes dépenses. J'ai décidé de vivre uniquement sur les revenus de mes richissimes parents! »

« Ah? Mais t'aurais dû demander à ce qu'ils t'installent une barre de strip tease! T'aurais facilement pû te faire cent gallions par soir! »

« Je suis vraiment déçue que tu ais cette image de moi, Drago. »

« L'image d'une trainée? Merde! J'pensais vraiment que t'en étais consciente! Excuse moi! »

Son sourire rétrécit à vue d'oeil. Malfoy, peut être que tu devrais arrêté de la provoquer!

« Tu sais Drago, à ta place je ne le prendrais pas comme ça...Tu m'as demandé une faveur l'an dernier... »

« C'est marrant que tu t'en rapelles comme ça. Moi je le voyais plus comme un ordre! Mais après tout, appelle ça comme tu veux! »

Elliot ne souriait plus du tout maintenant. Elle devint froide et méprisante. Elle et Malfoy se fusillaient du regard.

« J'aurais très bien pu briser cette fille comme une brindille, si je n'avais pas voulu être clémente. Donc, oui, je vois plus ça comme une faveur, Drago! »

« Sauf que si tu avais fait ça, c'est moi qui t'aurais brisé, Elliot! » Menaca Malfoy.

Wah. Ils me font froid dans le dos ces deux là!

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre. »

« Tu me sous estime ma chère Isaacs. Ça me blesse! »

Elliot se rapprocha dangereusement de Malfoy, lui lançant un regard perçant.

« Fais attention Drago »Lui murmura t'elle, assez fort tout de même pour que nous entendions. « Je me rappelle très bien le nom de cette fille...Hermione Granger? J'aurais vite fait de la trouver. Alors méfie toi! »

Et dans un froissement de robe, Elliot passa à côté de nous et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Le silence reprit possession du corridor. J'ai les yeux fermés, priant pour que Ron soit devenu sourd l'espace de cinq minutes, ou même qu'il soit encore plus bête que je n'osais l'imaginer:

« C'est moi ou elle sous entendait que toi et la fouine avaient fait des trucs que j'ose même pas prononcer à voix haute de peur de dégobiller? »

Dieu me hait. Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas payé le cierge que j'ai mis il y a huit ans à l'église, mais c'est pas une raison, MERDE!

« Non...c'est pas vraiment ça... » Commençais je.

« Oh? Alors c'est quoi? »

« C'est...euh...en fait...euh...hum...Harry? »

« Euh... » Dit pertinemment l'intéréssé.

Malfoy poussa un soupir.

« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu penses la belette! » Intervint il. « Moi et ta petite copine on a fait des trucs que même en rêve t'aurais pas osé imaginer! »

Ron se tourna vers moi. Merci Malfoy! Merci beaucoup! Tes points viennent de chuter lourdemment! Je te souhaite bon courage pour les récupérer!

« Euh...Ecoute Ron... »

« C'est là que tu vas me dire que c'est une blague...un poisson d'avril en avance... »

J'entend Harry se cogner la tête contre le mur derrière moi. J'essais de ne pas détourner le regard. Après tout, Harry l'a plutôt bien prit! Pourquoi pas Ron?

« Malfoy et moi avons eu...euh...une aventure... »

« Une...aventure? » Répéta suspicieusement Ron.

« Des plus épiques si ça t'intéresse la belette! »

« TA GUEULE MALFOY! » Lui hurlais je.

Il leva les mains en signe d'excuse. Ron fronce les sourcils de plus en plus. D'après mon humble avis, je ne crois pas que ce soit bon signe.

« Une aventure épique? »

Malfoy tu es mort.

« Non, pas si épique que ça... »Dédramatisais je.

« Ah si quand même! » S'indigna Malfoy.

« MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI???...Ecoute Ron... »

« Euh...non...non j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'écouter là...euh...je vais ...je vais aller manger un morceau...et...et tu vas arrêter de me parler pour le moment... »

« Ron... »

« Non! C'est bon... »

Il changea la sangle de son sac d'épaule et partit sans aujouter un mot. Harry fixait le sol et Malfoy me regardait du coin de l'oeil en silence. Je déglutis. Ron ne l'avait pas vraiment bien prit en fait...

Et c'est ainsi que Ron passa tout son week end à m'éviter alors que je passai le mien à éviter Malfoy. Quelque chose me travaillait tout de même: cette fameuse ''faveur'' qu'Elliot avait fait à Malfoy. Pourquoi? Il lui avait vraiment demandé de me laisser tranquille? Je me demandais vraiment comment ils en étaient venus à parler de moi. Mais plutôt crever que demander à Malfoy! Il ne me reste donc finalement que deux solutions: soit je laisse tomber et ne satisfait pas ma curiosité, soit je demande à la seule personne autre que Malfoy qui est au courant: Elliot.

Et c'est pour la deuxième proposition que j'ai opté. Je me retrouve donc le lundi matin, à guetter à la porte de la salle de Métamorphose, la sortie des septièmes années de Serdaigle. Ah, j'ai l'air fine! Dix minutes que je poirote dans ce couloir glacial à attendre qu'une blonde machiavélique montre le bout de son nez.

La sonnerie retentit enfin et les élèves sortent en trombe. Je repère facilement Elliot: une blonde autour de laquelle gravitent une dixaine de poireaux aveuglés par son charisme. Comment la louper?

« Hey! Elliot! » L'appelais je.

Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Hey!...Buffy? Laury?... Truc-muche? »

« Hermione. »

Pourquoi suis je dégoûtée qu'elle ne sache même pas qui je suis ou même que j'existe, alors que moi je pense au moins une fois par jour à elle, même si c'est pour la maudir? Salope.

Cependant, il semble que mon nom l'ai interpellé. Elle chuchote un mot à son troupeau qui acquiesse bêtement et s'éloigne de nous. J'ai presque envie de leur crier ''Bêêêêêêêêêhh!''...Ceci était une imitation du bêlement d'un mouton...Je sais, je suis trop forte, et avec un cure dent je peux vous faire le mouton qui galope.

Elliot se rapproche de moi, tout sourire. Mon Dieu, je vis dangereusement!

« Hermione comme...Hermione Granger? » Me demanda t'elle d'une voix mielleuse.

« Elle même »

« Ta tête me dit quelque chose. Pourtant je ne me rappelle pas que l'on se soit parlé. »

Conasse, j'étais là vendredi dernier à t'écouter te prendre la tête avec Malfoy. Evidemment t'étais tellement occupée que t'as même pas fait gaffe à moi!

« J'ai une tête assez banale! »

« Oui...c'est vrai... » Acquiessa t'elle sans décrocher son sourire parfait.

...Je ne m'énerve pas...L'étranglement n'est pas constructif...Je suis là pour parler avec elle...pas pour mettre fin à ses jours...la patience est ma vertue...Expiratiooooooooooooooooon!

« Je voulais juste te parler de Malfoy. »

« De Drago? »

« Oui...de...Drago... »

J'ai répété mon texte dans mon lit tout hier soir! Tout pour ne pas la froisser!...cette salope...pardon...

« Je me demandais juste si...si, j'étais la cause de votre rupture avec Malfoy... »

« Avec Drago? »

« Oui...avec Drago! » Répétais je en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Non, pas vraiment. »

T'aurais pas pû dire oui? J'aurais au moins pû me vanter que j'ai piqué le plus beau gars de l'école à la plus belle fille de l'école! Merde alors!

« En fait, je trompais Drago et il a voulu se venger en couchant avec une autre fille! »

« Hum... »

« Tu ne le savais pas? » S'exclamma t'elle surprise.

Mais quelle pute!

« Si, si! » Répondis je avec un grand sourire. « Mais je me demandais...comment tu as su que c'était avec moi? Il te l'a dit? »

« Oui! Il m'a dit qu'il avait couché lui aussi avec une autre fille que moi, et qu'elle était bien plus belle et plus géniale que moi! »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant humillié que maintenant.

« Il a dû dire ça pour me rendre jalouse! Parce que...plus belle que moi... »

Elle me regarda de haut en bas et mit sa main devant la bouche pour retenir un petit rire.

« En tout cas, » Rétorquais je en souriant de toutes mes dents « On peut pas dire que ce soit pour l'intelligence que, Drago, est sortit avec toi! Ou alors il est tombé bien bas! »

« C'est marrant, j'aurais dit pareil pour toi, mais avec la beauté... »

Comment peut elle dire des choses aussi cruelles tout en souriant? Cette fille est horrible.

« Chacun ses priorités! »

« Oui, comme tu dis...En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir enfin rencontrée, Hermione Granger. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque... »

« Tant pis! Je dormirais quand même ce soir! »

Elle eut une moue satisfaite et partit dans la même direction que ces camarades cinq minutes plus tôt. Cette fille est un monstre!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo!

Chui, légèèèrement à la bourre! C'est 1h00 exactement! Héhéhé! Mais comprenez moi! Je peux pas être toujours parfaite! Ça vous dégoûterez trop sinon! Hum...

Oh fait! J'me suis aperçut que certaines étaient allées lire ma précédente fic! Lol. Eh beh non, c'est pas du tout le même ton que ''La vie d'une fille moche''! Pis en voyant ça j'ai relu le chapitre I et j'ai réalisé que c'était de la daube! Mdr. Je suis tellement impatiente d'écrire la suite chaque fois, que je vais trop vite! Bah, je dirais sûrement pareil de cette fic quand je la relirais dans quelques mois! Lol. Chui une éternelle insatisfaite! Gnééé!

Bouah! J'vais vous donner un conseil pour celles qui n'ont pas encore quitté le ''cocon familiale'': NE LE QUITTEZ JAMAIS! Prendre un appart c'est vraiment trooooop chiant! Déjà parce que c'est cher, surtout pour le meubler! Pis votre mère devient hystérique! C'est dingue! La mienne, elle arrête pas de répéter: ''Tu me feras le double des clés hein? Hein? Hein? Comme ça, quand je viendrais dans le coin, je t'ammènerais du papier toilette et des bouteilles de lait! Hein? Hein? Hein?''

Bon qu'elle me le dise une fois quand je lui fais visiter l'appart, ok...mais tout le temps: MERDE! MAMAN TA GUEULE MAINTENANT!

Mise en situation:

Réveil de la larve humaine à 14 heures allant dans la cuisine pour s'alimenter (je parles de moi évidemment!lol): ''Tu veux de la purée ou tu veux déjeuner?'' ...''Euh...vas y j'vais déjeuner...'' ...''Ya du lait dans le frigo! En parlant de lait, quand je passerais dans ton coin, j'te déposerais des bouteilles de lait à l'appartement! Et du papier toilette, hein? Hein? Hein? Tu me réponds? Hein? Hein? Hein? Mariiioooon? Répond moooooooooooooi!''...(verse son lait dans sa tasse d'un air blasé)

Serpillère à patte, 15h12 qui fait pipi: ''Mariioooooonn??? T'es aux WC??? Tu fais pipi?''...''Nan, nan, là j'me fais un tricot avec du PQ...''...''En parlant de PQ! Je viendrais t'amener du papier toilette quand tu seras dans ton appart! Ok? Et des bouteilles de lait! Hein? Hein? Hein? Tu m'entends? Répond moooooooooooiiii!''...(sort des wc avec son magazine sur Britney Spears dans la main, l'air blasé)

Zombie s'abrutissant avec son ordinateur, musique à fond: ''MARION????''...''(8)LALALALA...II LIIKEEEEEUUU ALLLLL THEEEEE GIRRRRLLLSSS ANNNND ALLLL THE GIRRRRRRRLS LIKEEEEUUUU MEEEEE!!!! (8)''(ceci est moi entrain de chanter! lol)...''MARION!!'' ...(coupe la musique en voyant sa mère qui s'agite dans tout les sens)...''Oui, je pensais à un truc...il faudra que tu me fasses les doubles de tes clés comme ça quand je passe dans le coin j'te laisserais du papier toilette et des bouteilles de lait!''...(air blasé...remet sa musique sans prendre la peine de répondre)...

Repas avec le voisin: ''Non, mais t'as son, quand je passerais, je lui déposerais du papier toilette et du lait! Elle va me faire les doubles de ses clés!'' ...(fais de la purée avec ses petits pois d'un air blasé)

...Pis, là, alors que je suis entrain de vous écrire, ma mère vient de rentrer dans ma chambre pour me parler encore de cet appart et on est innévitablement venu au sujet: ''mais quand je passerais, j'te laisserais du papier toilette et des bouteilles de lait!''...

MAIS TU M'EMMERDES AVEC TES ROULEAUX DE PQ ET TES LTRES DE LAIT!!!!!

Je vais pas m'en faire des pyramides de tes rouleaux! À moins que moi et ma coloc on chope une putain de gastro qui dure toute l'année, on les écoulera jamais tes stocks de papier toilette!

Putain mais tu tiens une usine de PQ et de lait sans m'en avoir parlé ou quoi? Je vais pas me suiccider au lait quand même! Ok, ça m'arrive souvent de m'en embarquer une bouteille avec une paille devant l'ordi, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais carburer uniquement au lait toute l'année nan plus! Tu m'diras, si je bois exclusiment du lait, à la fin, c'est obligé que je chope une méga chiasse! Et là, en effet, je verrais l'utilité de tout ton papier cul!

Raaaaaah! J'crois que ma mère pense que je pourrais survivre à un siège avec toutes mes réserves!

Hum...bref, soit vous prenez pas d'appart, soit vous changez de mère...vous croyez qu'on me la reprendrait contre une voiture? Nan, c'est vrai quoi! Au moins j'aurais enfin quelque chose d'utile!...nan chui méchante! Je t'aime mamaaaaaaan! Mais dis moi pourquoi t'es pas blindée? Je ferais une exellente riche moooooiii!! ouais parce qu'en plus, c'est moi qui me paye l'appart! J'veux mourrir! Va falloir que je me prostitue! Ou que je me trouve un bar et que j'demandes à ce qu'ils installent une barre de strip tease (comme Elliot! Lol)! Gnarf! Bon je me tais!

J'vous laisse lire! Lol!

Tchus la populasse! Et n'oubliez pas: On ne dit pas ''vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche'' mais '' vivre de PQ et de lait frais''!...ha ha ha...j'vais m'ouvrir les veines...

o

o

o

o

Réponses aux reviews! Chui dégoûtée! Je voulais faire une ovation aux reviews 51 et 69 mais j'ai pas pû! J'ai oublié! Dé.goû.tée! ouais...ça m'enfonce en fait...ça fait la fille qui s'intéresse qu'à l'alcool et au sexe! Mais c'était plus original que de faire un scandal pour la centième ou deux centième reviews nan? Ok j'me la ferme!

(Topie) lol. Voilà! C'est toi la brebis égarée! Donc sous les réponses aux reviews je t'ai fait un petit rappel! Je m'y prend un peu comme un poireau! Désolée! Lol. Tchus!

(Demon-of -your-heart) Mais arrêteezzzzz! Je suis pas une alcoooliquee!! lol. En tout cas, contente d'adoucir ton retour au bercaille:) Moi aussi j'aimerais vraiment avoir le sens de la répartie d'Hermione! Mais j'ai pas le temps de réfléchir dans une conversation!...donc je réponds un truc naze, puis dix minutes plus tard je m'dis ''Mais merde! C'est pas ça que j'aurais dû répondre!!! Il est où que je lui sorte mon cassage trop drôle qui saura pas quoi dire après???'' Dur la vie! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les compliments! À cause de vous je commence vraiment à avoir un ego démesuré! XD merci! Tchus!

(Yunika) C'est marrant, si j'avais dû l'appeler comme une pimbêche que je connais, ça aurait été Ariane...ou Nina (ouais elle aussi c'était une pute)...Marlène également...Léa peut être aussi...Sarah aussi (quand je pense que j'ai traîné avec toi en 4ème sale pute! Blondasse! Grumbleble) ...gnerf...bon si je m'écoutais, je dirais le nom d'à peu près toutes les filles que je connais...hum...quoi jalouse? MEME PO VRAI!!! Faudra le prouver! Lol. Bon courage avec ta fameue Virginie si tu l'as toujours dans les pattes! Tchus!

(Lili.Draco.Malfoy) lol. C'était bref et clair!XD tchus!

(x the pumpkin queen x) arf! Dis toi j'aime bien ce nom, Elliot, mais pour une fille! Pas pour un gars! Oui, je sais, j'ai donné à une fille détestable un nom que j'aimais bien...j'allais pas l'apeller Tronche-de-cake sous prétexte que c'est une pute nan pu! Lol. Ouais, moi non plus je raffole pas d'Harry en général! J'aime pas son caractère dans le livre. Il m'énerve un peu..j'ai voulu le rendre un peu plus amical! Lol. Et apparemment j'ai bien fait! T'inquiète moi aussi je suis mysogine. Mais j'ai remarqué depuis quelque temps, que beaucoup de fille disent ''moi j'aime pas les filles! J'traine qu'avec des mecs moi!'' Je me sens moins unique maintenant! Alors j'arrête de le dire! Lol. Bref, merci! Tchus!

(Milouchka971) XD courage courage! Je vais la tuer! Elle va s'étouffer avec un os de poulet! Lol. Tchus!

(Anonyme) Non, en effet, c'était pas brillant de sa part je pense de se présenter, mais j'avais envie qu'on déteste Elliot! XD Merci! Tchus!

(Soënèl-Rose) XD j'ai remarqué que ce genre de fille était en effet rarement intelligente! On dirait qu'elles se reposent tellement sur leur physique qu'elles ne prennent plus la peine de se servir de leur cerveau! Incroyable hein? Ah! En effet, tu te fais exploiter! Lol. Je compatis! Lol! Allez, tchus!

(MeDiNo) Ouais, t'inquiètes pas! Au début j'avais pas encore réfléchi à une vengeance sur Elliot, mais à force de chercher...J'AI TROUVE! Donc voilà, ça va arriver! Lol. J'ai la situation sous contrôle! Lol! Tchus!

(Sarinette17) J'ai été assez rapide? Lol. Et j'ai bien l'impression en effet qu'Elliot est une salope...mais ptet qu'elle est gentille en fait!...à l'intérieur...mmmmmh... NAAAAAAAAAAN!!! lol tchus!

(Malika-the-best) mdr! Oui! Tu es vraiment trop dans l'histoire! Ça fait plaisir! C'est flatteur! Lol! Quoi? Tu penses pas qu'Hermione est plus géniale qu'Elliot???? lol. Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Isfah) contente d'illuminer tes journées! Lol. Tu es dure quand même avec Elliot! Pas de majuscule! XD lol...oui, peut être qu'Hermione est en effet une masochiste refoulée! Vas savoir! Lol! Merci! Tchus!

(Alex) Bon beh là, j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt arriver à la fin! En deux/trois chapitres je pense...je sais pas...ça dépendra de comment je vais mettre par écrit mes idées loufoques! Lol. Merci! Tchus!

(Ramdam) Je crois que je suis responsable de l'augmentation impressionante d'internement en hôpital psy! Lol! Vous riez toutes comme des baleines devant vos ordi! Tu m'étonnes qu'on vous prend pour des folles! lol...Chui pareil tu me diras! Mais ma mère s'est fait une raison! Lol. J'crois qu'elle essait de toucher des aides financières pour élever une enfant cinglée! Bref, donc, je t'envois Harry avec le mode d'emploi! C'est le kit Pâques! Oui j'avais compris que le café ne t'intéréssait pas vraiment donc, je me suis dit que les omellettes et les oeufs en chocolat devaient plus être dans tes cordes! Heureuse? Tu devrais le recevoir sous 3 semaines! Presque pour la rentrée! Lol! Tchus!

(-4181315-) mdr! Ron je l'imagine un peu comme Homer Simpson! Genre, tu lui parles et dans sa tête ça fait ''huuuummmm...donuuuuts!!!'' XD hum...voilà, ça c'est mon délire! Lol! Il est choupinet le ptit Draggooooonichouneeeet hein? Hein? Hein? Lol. Merciii! Tchus!

(Caro) JE SUIS UNE PERSONNE SAINE!! Comment peux tu en douter??? Ne pas se doucher pendant trois jours ne justifie pas ce que tu dis! Et arrêeeetteeuuu! Elles ont une bonne image de moi!!! Ne dis pas qu'en fait je ne suis pas aussi parfaite qu'elle l'imaginent! Ne dis pas que je suis une loque humaine qui boit, qui fume et qui mange à longueur de journée! TA SON T'ES PAREIL!!! lol. Au fait, t'as mourrut toi? J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail que j't'ai pas parlé! Remarque j'me connecte pas souvent sur MSN...(même ça j'ai la flemme! XD) Bon allez, va regarder Alias (cette série de merde là! XD), moi je vais me revoir un épisode de ma chèèèèree Veronica Mars! Lol! Au fait: mon cousin va avoir 13 ans le 29! T'as vu? Il se rapproche de la majorité! Dans 5ans je pourrais le violer! MOUHAHAHAHAHA!!! lol! Tchus la miss!

(Meyflower) mdr! FAIS GAFFE!! C'est hyper dangereux le PQ!!! t'inquiète je laisse pas tomber! J'approche de la fin j'ai l'impression! Bon beh, bon courage à tes parents! Ça doit être dur pour eux! Lol! Tu veux que je leur file l'adresse de mon hôpital psychiatrique? Lol. On mange bien là bas! XD (nan en plus c'est vrai! Lol ) tchus! Et bon courage pour atteindre les Etats Unis! (c'était bidon pardon!)

(Misshika06) Beh je sais pas si elle va lui pardonnnneeeeer! Je saaaiisss pooooo! On verrraaaaaa! Lol. Non, s'il te plait, tu peux continuer à me flatter? Hum? Lol. Merci! Tchus!

(Cécile) Raaah!! C'est gentiiiil! Lol. Et tu sais, tout le mérite ne me revient pas entièrement! Je pique des répliques un peu partout! Ça fait comme une compile! Lol. Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Dame Angélique Malfoy) loool! Défoule toi, défoule toi! Je te laisse faire! XD Eh beh! C'est clair qu'on t'as fait un sacré compliment là! Mouarf mouarf mouarf! lol..pardon! XD allez! Tchus!

(Mélissa) looool! À fond dans l'histoire à ce que je vois! XD! Tchus!

(Tite Livi) C'est trèèès gentil! Merci! Tchus!

(Miss Suzuki) XD elle s'en prend plein la gueule Elliot là! Mdr! Encore une fan d'Harry à ce que je vois! Je le vend en kit si tu veux! À monter sois même comme chez IKEA! Lol. Merci beaucoup en tout cas! Tchus!

O

o

O

...ARF! Finiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Ouah! Vous êtes nombreuses! Impressionant! J'en ai presque mal aux doigts! Mais j'ai dit presque! PERSONNE NE ME VAINCRA!!! XD hum...

O

o

o

o

Juste une petite remise en mémoire temporelle de l'histoire ( je crois que yen a qui arrive plus à suivre! J'me débrouille comme un manche à balais j'ai l'impression! Lol):

Sixième année, janvier, période de l'anniversaire d'Hermione (oui,on m'a précisé que dans le livre elle serait née en septembre mais ça m'avait pas marqué! Mais ça m'arrangait pas vraiment qu'elle soit née en fin d'année! Elle aurait eu 17 ans en septième année et je voulais pô! Voilà! lol!), elle et Malfoy font crac crac en heure de colle! (huhuhuhu! Non s'il vous plait monsieur le curé! C'est pas ce que vous pensez!)

Septième année, janvier, toujours période d'anniversaire d'Hermione, ils se reparlent et entretiennent une chaste et pure relation dans les wc! héhéhé...(lachez ce crucifix!)

L'histoire dorénavent se passe toujours en septième année, plus de racontage du passé comme quand elle racontait sa colle!

Voilou! J'espère que j'ai reussi à récupérer des brebis égarées!

N'hésitez pas à redemander si ya des trucs pas très limpides! Je vous remettrais dans le droit chemin!

Allez en paix mes soeurs! (oui, je suppose que nous sommes entre femelles! XD...s'il y a un mâle parmis nous: qu'il se fasse connaître! T'inquiète mon minou! Tu risques pas grand chose derrière ton écran! Les féministes aigris te toucheront pas! Juré! MOUHOHOHOHOHO!!!...où est mon Tercian?)

o

o

o

o

o

o

Chapitre XI

« T'as reussi à parler à Ron? Ça va bientôt faire une semaine! »

« Je l'ai aperçu ce matin. »

Harry et moi sommes assis sur les lavabos de mon sanctuaire, nous empifrant de cookies. Ça sent terriblement bon la javel! Les elfes de maison se sont enfin décidés à laver! Je me voyais déjà entrain de passer la serpillère moi même! Je crois qu'en effet, je devrais penser à investir dans un set de ménage...Genre, une chiffonette double face, un balais serpillère, de la javel, de la crème à récurer, du spray vitre et des gants en plastique. Et si on en achète deux, le troisième est offert! Wouhou!

« Et alors? »

« Oh, eh bien, j'ai crié son nom, il m'a vue, m'a fait un doigt et s'est barré en courrant. Je sens que les liens de notre amitié se resserent enfin! »

Harry mit une main sur ma tête et m'ébourrifa gentillement les cheveux. Je le fusille du regard.

« Y'en a qui sont morts pour moins que ça! »

Il éclata de rire et tendit la main vers le dernier cookie de l'assiette.

« Eh! » M'exclammais je en lui envoyant une claque derrière la tête.

« Eh! Mais ça va plus toi! J'peux qu'en même m'alimenter non? »

« Ne te met jamais entre une femme et son cookie! » Décrétais je en prenant le dernier gâteau.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses mains devant lui en caricaturant une prière:

« Dieu! Si tu m'aimes un tant soit peu, fais de ma meilleure amie une fille s'il te plait! »

« Dieu! » Suppliais je en imitant la position d'Harry. « Fais pas le con! Il est hors de question que je sois obligée de m'épiler même l'hivers pour continuer à faire croire à Harry que les filles n'ont pas de poils! Tu sais, il a déjà découvert qu'on allait aux wc, alors s'il te plait: un drame à la fois! »

« QUOI? Vous êtes pas nées imberbes??? » S'exclamma mon meilleur ami horrifié.

« Tant de belles illusions réduites à néant! Pardon Harry! »

« C'est pas vrai! Mais rassure moi, le Père Noël existe bien lui? »

On éclate de rire. Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Ernie Mac Milan, mon ''collègue'' préfêt en chef, entra.

« Ah! » S'exclamma t'il. « Vous tombez bien! On m'a dit que vous êtiez souvent ici! »

« Oui » Confirma Harry. « Hermione adore quand je la sors de temps en temps. Ici au moins elle ne risque pas de se faire mordre par des premières années enragés! »

« Ouaf! » Rétorquais je bêtement.

Ernie sourit:

« On m'a chargé de trouver qui, depuis bientôt deux semaines, laisse un...''cadeau'' dans les mêmes wc du fond, sans jamais tirer la chasse! D'après mon avis médical amateur, je dirais d'ailleurs que cette personne souffre d'une maladie en phase terminale. »

« Dans ces toilettes? »

« Ouais. »

« Ah! Beh c'était ça cette odeur perssistante! »

« Alors? C'est l'un de vous deux? »

« Innocent! » Répondit Harry.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi.

« Euh...les wc de droite ou de gauche? » Demandais je.

« Gauche. »

« Innocente! »

Ernie soupira de désespoir. Il haussa les épaules, impuissant.

« J'ai dû interroger la moitié de Poudlard mais c'est à croire que ''ça'' arrive là par magie! »

« Qui sait? On est à Poudlard! » Répondit Harry en riant.

Le pauvre Ernie nous salua et repartit à sa périlleuse enquête, nous laissant à nouveau seuls. Il y eut une minute de silence, mais Harry se décida à la briser. Il se tourna vers moi:

« Je voulais te parler d'un truc depuis quelques jours mais bon...j'osais pas t'en parler parce que, déjà ça me regardait pas...pis j'avais peut de te mettre mal à l'aise... »

« Je commence à avoir de la moustache? »

« Hein?...euh...non! »

« Alors pourquoi tu fixes mes lèvres? » M'exclammais je en cachant ma bouche.

« Mais parce que tu viens d'en parler! »

« Regarde ailleurs! »

Il secoue la tête, l'air de dire ''mais elle est complètement fêlée celle là!''.

« Non, je voulais juste te dire que j'avais vu Malfoy et Elliot dans la Grande Salle il y a deux jours. »

« Quoi? Dans la Grande Salle? »

« Ouais! »

« A l'heure du repas? »

« Beh...ouais... »

« Mais qu'elle m'achève! Ça sera moins douloureux! » Gémis je en plaquant le dos de ma main contre mon front.

Harry m'envoya à son tour une claque derrière la tête.

« Et c'est ça la fille la plus barbante de Poudlard? »

« Tu voulais sûrement dire '' brillante''! »

« Ah non...non, non, c'était bien barbante! »

Je lui tirai l'oreille sans ménagement. Il rit tout en me suppliant de le lâcher. Au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné, je le lâchais enfin, me levais d'un bond et mis mon sac sur l'épaule.

« Bon! Je vais faire un tour à la Bibliothèque et on se rejoint dans la Salle Commune pour travailler. Ça convient à Monsieur? »

« Non, mais qui s'en soucit? »

« Allez! À tout à l'heure! » Ricannais je.

« 'toute! »

Je sortis des toilettes et me diriger sans attendre vers la Bibliothèque. Aaaaah! QG numéro deux! Un peu plus salubre que les wc j'avoue! Mais là, il y a plus de monde! Et je peux pas me mettre vraiment à mon aise! Oui...on doit rester habillé...Si je pouvais vous faire une description de mon nirvana, ça serait une cabine de toilette tapissée d'étagères pleines de livres!...L'extaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!

La bibliothèque est presque vide. Tout le monde doit être déjà monté dans les dortoirs. Bande de poulpes amorphes! Faire des heures supplémentaires à lire ne vous ferez pas de mal, vous devriez essayer!

Je me faufile discrètement dans la rangée ''Métamorphose''. Je frôle les livres des doigts quand soudain:

« Ressais y toi, merde Drago! »

Drago? Mais avec qui est il? Ma légendaire curiosité est piquée au vif. Je pousse silencieusement deux gros grimoires pour pouvoir regarder de l'autre côté de l'étagère d'où semble provenir la voix. Je peux maintenant voir, par une mince fente, Malfoy de face, assis, et ce qui me semble être le dos de son copain Zabinni, debout. Malfoy semble en fait plus vautré sur son fauteuil qu'assis. Il fait presque de la peine à voir.. Nan, il fait pitié en fait! HAHAHAhaha...haha...ha...le pauvre quand même...

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises? Elle veut plus me voir! »

« Si je devais faire une thèse, ça serait sur ton emmasculation par Hermione Granger et les symboles qui en découlent! »

« Ma masculinité est toujours intacte! »

« Ok! Montre moi! »

« ...Il va falloir que tu me crois sur parole... »

Zabinni soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Faudrais qu'on se fasse une soirée Drago! Ça te changerait les idées! »

« Quoi? Une fête entre hommes? De la bierre, des cigarettes, des femmes nues et pleins d'autres trucs de mec? Des balais, des jeux d'argent, du sport, des revues de cul? Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'il me faut pour m'empecher de me jetter du haut de mon fauteuil pour mettre fin à mes jours? »

« Euh...ouais! »

« Non...merci Blaise, mais une orgie de l'âge de pierre avec cinquante barils de bierre ne me tente pas vraiment... »

« Comme tu veux! Bon allez, on y va? »

Malfoy se leva avec autant d'energie qu'un phoque sous morphine. J'ai l'estomac qui se tord. Mon Dieu! Ça ressemblerait presque à un symptôme de remord! Mais alors...j'ai peut être vraiment un coeur? Hermione, ma grande, soit tu ravales ta fierté mal placée et tu vas lui parler, soit tu restes une vieille fille aussi heureuse qu'une poire sur un cerisier toute ta vie! Je crois que le choix est vite fait... Il va falloir que j'apprenne à cohabiter avec les cerises...

RAAAAAAAAH! Bon ok! Je range mon orgueil de merde dans ma poche et j'me lance! Je courrus au bout de ma rangée pour coincer les deux Serpentards. J'attrape au passage un livre au hasard: ''Un été torride à Salem''. Oh, on s'en fout! C'est pour faire vanne de toute façon. Je m'appuis contre l'étagère et attend que Malfoy passe. Le voilà d'ailleurs!

Blaise est le premier à me voir.

« Vite, Drago! Cache les putes! »

Ha, ha! Je suis censée me retenir au mur complètement morte de rire, en tapant dessus avec mes poings, c'est ça?

Malfoy lève les yeux vers moi. Il semble plutôt surpris mais fait un petit sourire hésitant. Je ne le lui rend pas. Eh ho! C'est bon hein! Je fais l'effort de pas faire un sprint là! Je vais pas non plus me montrer sympathique! Quoi? Comment ça ''orgueilleuse de merde''?

On se fixe silencieusement. Blaise nous regarde tour à tour.

« Hum...Blaise? » Dit Malfoy sans me lâcher des yeux. « J'aimerais parler à Granger. »

« Ok! »

Il continua à nous regarder sans bouger. Boulet.

« Hum...non je me suis mal exprimé: je voudrais parler à Granger seul à seul, donc est ce que tu pourrais te barrer? »

« Oh! Ok...De toute façon, j'avais prévu d'aller faire des dessins pour les necessiteux! Un truc bien plus passionant que votre vie sentimantale quoi! »

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et sortit de la Bibliothèque après avoir fait une élégante courbette à une Mme Pince outrée.

Malfoy se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Il semblait hésiter. Oh, écoutes coco, on va pas passer par quatre chemins: tu m'embrasses et on en parle plus! Arf! Non! Non, non, non! Tu dois souffrir avant! Bon, je le fais poiroter deux minutes et puis après c'est moi qui l'embrasse! Mais si il continu à faire ce regard de pingouin abandonné sur la banquise, je ne tiendrais peut être qu'une minute.

« Alors? »Commençais je. « Tu vas faire une fête avec des sceaux de bierre d'après ce que j'ai entendu? »

« Oh...non! Moi les seuls sceaux que je connaisse sont seulement remplis de pop-corn. Mais dit moi, tu nous écoutais? »

« C'était un hasard! » Me défendis je.

« Bien entendu! C'est ce que je me disais! »

Silence. C'est assez...gênant je dois dire. Je ne veux pas m'excuser! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à m'excuser!

« Tu...reparles aux blonds machiavéliques et pervers maintenant? » Demanda t'il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oh, en fait, j'ai lu un article scientifique comme quoi les blonds machiavéliques et pervers ont une bonne influence sur la libido...Alors j'me suis dit: ''Si c'est la science qui le dit!'' »

« Tu m'étonnes! » Ricanna t'il gentillement.

On se sourit timidement. Il se racle la gorge.

« Euh...Sinon? Tu lis quoi? » Demanda t'il en tournant la tête sur le côté pour voir le livre que je tennais toujours dans la main.

GLOUPS!

« RIEN DU TOUT! » M'exclammais je en cachant le livre dans mon dos.

Il se redresse, surpris. Un sourire carnassier étira soudain ses lèvres. Aïe, aïe, aïe! Ne jamais attirer l'attention du charognard! Je lui lance un regard noir, le défiant d'essayer d'approcher.

« Allez Granger, dis moi ce que c'est ce livre! »

« Vas chier! »

« C'est si terrible que ça? » Ricanna t'il en s'approchant sournoisement.

« Malfoy, si tu veux pas perdre une main, je te conseille de reculer! »

Il ne se laisse pas démonter et commence à s'approcher. Je recule.

« Voyons, Granger, tu sais que je ne te jujerais jamais! »

« RANAFOUTRE! »

« Allez, montre moi! »

« PLUTÔT CREVER! »

« Tu l'auras voulus! »

Il se jette sur moi, et m'aggripe le bras pour s'emparer de mon livre. NAAAOOONNNNN!!!!

« REND MOI CA MALFOY! » M'exclammais je en me lançant à sa poursuite.

Il place le livre au dessus de sa tête pour m'empêcher de l'attraper. Sale petit morpion! C'est dégueulasse de jouer sur la taille des gens! Je le sais très bien que je fais la taille d'un plant de tomate du jardin de mémé et toi d'un sapin vert d'Autriche!

Il commence à lire le titre:

« Un été torride à Salem? Je ne te savais pas aussi vicieuse que ça Granger! Voyons voir ce que ça raconte! »

« Rend moi ce livre bordel de merde! »

« Tututututut petite Granger! Reste polie s'il te plait! »

Il ouvrit le livre au hasard, les bras toujours tendus pour le maintenir hors de ma portée. Il commença sa lecture d'un air théatral:

« ''Sa main libre est sur mes lèvres et sa langue passe sur toute la longueur de mon organe. Mes yeux se révulsent et mon cri s'étouffe dans sa main. C'est loin d'être ma première fellation mais c'est sans aucun doute la meilleure!'' Et beh ma cocotte! Quelle débauche! »

J'arrête de sautiller bêtement pour récupérer mon bien et me contente de me frapper la tête contre une étagère. Malfoy continua, imperturbable:

« ''Il sait quels gestes faire pour me donner un maximum de plaisir. C'est normal, Danny est un homme.''...HEIN? Comment ça un homme? »

Choqué, Malfoy remit le livre à hauteur de son visage. Trop déconcerté par ce qu'il venait de lire, je pû sans peine lui arracher le livre des mains.

« Tu lis des histoires homos? » S'exclamma Malfoy comme si je lui avais annoncé que mon vrai nom était Mickey Mouse et que je ne me nourissais exclusivement de fromage.

« ET ALORS? Ça pose un problème? T'es choqué? »

« Non, non! Pas du tout! Mais je te croyais plus prude que ça! »

Je suis rouge de honte. RAAAHHH!! Je tourne les talons pour pouvoir courir m'enfermer dans mes toilettes. Aaaahh, mes chères toilettes! Attendez moi! J'arrive!

Mais, avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas, Malfoy m'attrapa par le bras, me retourna et me colla contre lui. Il se pencha vers moi en caressant tendrement ma joue.

« Tu ne cesses de me surprendre, Hermione. Et j'adore ça! » Murmura t'il avec un petit sourire.

Et il m'embrassa.

O

o

o

o

o

O

Et même si c'est moi qui caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassse! J'men fous j'veux pas qu'on me remplaaaaaace! (8)

...hum...pardon!


	12. Chapter 12

[Pardon de republier mais je réponds aux dernières reviews! Ca aurait été injuste! Pardon! J'écrirais la suite dans la semaine et je vous la publie vendredi soir si tout va bien! voilà! merci de continuer de lire! Le dernier chapitre sera long je pense! Voilou! Bye bye!

o

o

Yo!

Je suis...MONSTRUEUSEMENT à la bourre!

J'ai repris le travail, j'ai eu des heures de conduite à la pelle, j'ai mes propres fic à lire, j'ai dû aller acheter des meubles pour mon appart, empêcher ma mère de dévaliser Auchan de tout ses stocks de PQ, voler une vache laitière pour qu'elle lâche les packs de lait et surtout, aider les forrains à monter leurs manèges Oui, parce que ça y est: C'EST LA FÊTE FORRAINE CHEZ MOOOOIII!!! Trop happpppyyyyyy!

Bon pardonnez moi! Je m'en veux! J'y pensais trop en plus! Mais j'étais trop crevée de mes journées! Là, déjà, c'est tard mais je me suis forcée à pas dormir pour vous satisfaire! XD...je répondrais aux reviews demain soir...après le boulot!

Finalement, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. J'ai pas reussi à caler tout ce que je voulais! Donc j'en ferais un dernier:)

Bon beh, sinon, j'ai repris le travaaiiil! Trooop heureussssee!...nan je rigole...j'leur ai piqué douze grammes de morphine pour tenir le coup...mais bon, demain c'est fini!

En plus aujourd'hui j'ai trop merdé! J'étais persuadée que je commencais à 14h36 (pas 35, pas 37 mais bien 36!) Pis bon, j'me suis pointée à 14h20 pis t'as toutes les aides soignantes qui m'ont sautée dessus: « Mais t'étais où? On a crût qui t'étais arrivée un truc » (ouais c'est ça! T'avais surtout une bonne raison de cracher sur moi à la surveillante!) En fait, je commencais à 13h45...35 minutes de retard...mon balais serpillère a faillit se jeter du haut de mon chariot de ménage! ...hum

Donc bref, première frustation de la journée...Pis bon, je m'en voulais en peu quand même donc pour me faire pardonner, j'me suis proposée pour ramener un brancard aux urgences...voilà quoi! Ça partait d'une bonne intention...chui revenue une demie heure plus tard!

Alors non, j'me suis pas fait kidnapper par un patient ayant subit un lavage du colon et j'me suis pas non plus coincée dans l'ascenceur (quoi que vu comment avait commencé ma journée, ça aurait été une bonne continuité!).

Bref, j'ai cherché pendant cinq bonnes minutes la Réa (et quand t'es perdue, cinq minutes c'est horriblement long!). Impossible de trouver! Et puis y'avait personne! Ça en devenait flippant! Personne du personnel! Que des couloirs vides et lugubres qui sentaient le clou de girofle (vous savez, l'odeur qu'ont tout les hôpitaux!). J'allais quand même pas demander à des patients! « Oui bonjouuuuuur! Dites moi, vous sauriez pas où je dois déposer ce brancard par hasaaaard? Nan? Oh...quoi? Si je peux m'occuper de votre fracture ouverte qui commence à s'infecter? Euh...nan mais le brancard ça presse vraiment en fait! »...Bref, j'ai finalement réussi à trouver une autre auxiliaire d'été avec son balai serpillère et son détergeant à la main (je compatis ma soeur! Mais toi au moins tu sais où il faut le ranger ton chariot de ménage! Aaaahhh mon cher et tendre chariot...)...bref, tout aussi pomée que moi, elle me dit qu'elle avait vu une porte où yavait marquée ''brancards''...quoi de plus clair???

Bref, je repasse donc dans le même couloir ( avec toujours un manque cruel de blouse blanche...cet hôpital est vraiment irresponsable!) Je passe avec mon brancard pour la troisième fois devant la même salle d'attente ( ça doit rassurer les patients de voir du personnel compétent! Lol. Non mais c'est vrai, ils sont pas censés savoir que je suis rien! Chui au bas de la chaîne alimentaire de l'hosto moi! J'leur ouvrirais jamais le bide et tout ce que je ferais avec leur plâtre c'est, à la limite, leur demander de le bouger sur la droite pour que je puisse passer mon balai! XD)

Ah! Petit détail que j'ai oublié de vous donner mais qui fait pourtant toute la différence: la maniabilité et la tenue de route du brancard! Oui...c'est vraiment de la merde! On voit qui sont pas sponsorisé par Peugeot! Impossible de diriger un brancard seule! Ça part constamment en couille! (désolée de ma vulgarité, mais je souffre! J'extériorise là!) Même quand tu vas tout droit, que tu le pousses ou que tu le tires, t'as forcémment l'autre côté qui par à droite ou à gauche! Donc, imaginez la scène: je passe pour la troisième fois devant la salle d'attente blindée, pis BAM, le brancard se bouffe le mur de gauche!...Là je souris gênée, vanne c'est la première fois que ça arrive...Je repars, donc ils me voient plus mais là ils entendent clairement un autre BAM, allllleezzz dans le mur à droite! Et j'vous raconte pas quand tu veux tourner! Faut s'y prendre au bon moment! Ni trop tôt ni trop tard! Parce qu'après t'es dans la merde! Impossible de l'arrêter! Il continu d'avancer! Et evidemment: BAM! Ils doivent trop flipper les patients quand même: ''beh putain! Si ils font pareil avec un patient couché là dedans! ...Viens chérie! On se tire d'ici! Tant pis si ta fracture ouverte s'infecte et qu'on doit te couper le bras!''...

Bref, je suis repassée encore trois fois de plus devant cette salle d'attente...bon, j'étais morte de rire...mais c'était surtout nerveux...à la fin, j'me suis dit fuck, je vais sonné comme une pauvre patiente du côté qu'on m'a dit où j'devais pas passer...normalement le personnel a un code mais bon, evidemment, la seule pigeonne qui l'a pas c'est moi...on fera donc impasse sur l'air de débile que j'avais quand l'auxiliaire d'été est venue m'aider...bref...une demi heure plus tard je suis remontée dans mon service...morte de rire (je vous parle pas du chemin du retour...j'ai tourné à gauche en sortant de l'ascenceur à la place de droite...me suis retrouvée en Médecine...hum...''excuseeeez moooiii! La chirurgie c'est oùùù??? Je suis un peu perduuuuuue...''...larbine...

Mais c'est bientôt fini! Finis les courses de formule 1 avec mon bracard endiablé! Finis mes folles glissades sur le sol mouillé! Finis le grattage de merde collée sur les parois des wc ( d'ailleurs, chère mémé de la chambre 110, s'il te plait, arrête de boire de l'Hépar! Le docteur a dit qu'aller une fois à la selle ça suffisait! Pis étant donné que tu m'avais pas tirée la chasse, j'ai pu constater par moi même que t'avais au moins perdu dix kilos dans la cuvette! Donc arrête parce que c'est pas bon de perdre du poids trop vite nan plus!)!

Allez! Demain c'est finis...après...A MOI LES FÊTES FORAINES!!!! mouhahhahahahaha!

Bon, j'me plains mais je sais quand même que je suis tombée sur un bon service...bon déjà parce qu'on fout rien! XD (nan, en vrai, ça dépend...autant des fois j'aurais eu le temps de faire la Tour Eiffel avec des cures dent, autant d'autres fois, j'avais même pas le temps de m'assoir deux secondes!) mais c'est pas trop horrible...La fille d'un des infirmiers est dans un service d'handicapé et il faut leur faire la toilette. Les aides soignantes là bas, le premier jour, elles l'ont foutue seule dans une chambre et elles lui ont dit: ''Bon, tu le laves bien celui là, le dos et tout! T'oublis pas de le décaloter surtout!''...OO...putain, si ça avait été moi: ''WOH WOH WOH!!! Minute! Je te lave autant d'hectare de couloir que tu veux, je te polis même les vitres avec ma langue si ça peut te faire plaisir, MAIS JE TE DECALOTE RIEN DU TOUT!!!!!''...nan mais c'est vrai quoi! C'est déjà assez horrible de voir la queue ou la chatte des vieux pas besoin de toucher en plus! (pardon...je suis vulgaire...mais je suis issue de la classe moyenne! On est pas raffiné! XD)

Putain, je suis trop bavarde! C'est dingue! Mes blabla vont être plus longs que mon chapitre! XD

J'me tais!

Bonne lecture à toutes! (et à toi aussi, beau jeune homme qui n'ose pas se montrer! Je suis sûre que tu existes! J'en suis persuaaaadée! Il ne peut pas y avoir que des filles! XD)

O

o

o

o

o

O

o

O

o

o

o

O

Réponses aux reviews:

(Wh!te Ra!nbow) Alors, non, tu as de la chance, j'abandone pas! Si près du but, ça serait con! Lol. Et ouais, c'est exactement le genre de situation qui nous arrive à toutes, pauvres filles que nous sommes! XD La vie nous hait! Que veux tu y faire! Merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(MissTerre) Pardon! Lol. C'est donc ma faute si t'es puni de ta sucette quotidienne? Parrdooooon! XD Contente de t'avoir fait rire quand même! Bizoo! Tchus!

(Lylae) XD oui, j'ai remarqué beaucoup de cinglée qui rient toutes seules devant leur ordi! XD pour une fois que c'est pas moi, quoi que des fois en écrivan, j'arrive à me faire rire! Chui ma meilleur amie! XD merci! Tchus!

(Night-Butterfly83) lol! J'pense qu'elle a eut honte! Moi je réagis pareil quand j'ai honte: j'deviens agressive! Pour dissiper la gêne! Oui, c'est pas facile tout les jours! XD Nan, par contre mon autre fic était beaucoup trop rapide. J'l'aime plus! XD merci en tout cas...et heureusement qu'on a qu'une mère! T'imagines les camions de PQ qui m'arriveraient tout les jours? L'horreur! XD tchus!

(Mélissa) looool! Ça fait plaisir autant d'enthousiasme! Merci! Tchus!

(Ayalyne) Oh oui! Une fin à l'eau de rose! Mmmmmh! Lol. Non, je pense que ça pourra pas finir en histoire d'amour classique entre ces deux là ( dans ma version d'eux en tout cas)! Ça ne peut que être une aventure orgasmique chaque jour! Comme le disait Hermione: la base de leur couple? L'humour! Et ouais! J'pense que pour être heureux en amour, il faut d'abbord être de très bons amis! Selon moi en tout cas! Allez bisous! J'me tais! Lol. Tchus!

(Lil' Ashura) lol...si tu pourrais envisager un mariage avec le livre...tu serais toujours proche de Drago! Ou fais en ton amant! Chaque nuit tu lirais ses torrides aventures pendant que ton mari dort! Mmmmmh! Quel doux fantasme! XD bon chut...en tout cas chui très contente que tu aimes autant! tchus!

(Fougy-kun) Ah! Beh tu vois, on trouve vraiment de tout à la Bibliothèque! XD Non mais en plus, j'ai calculé après avoir publié que, en effet, c'était assez bizarre qu'il y ait ce genre de bouquin entre ''Le parfait guide du petit sorcier névrosé'' et ''La cuisine prude et frigide de grand mère Hortense''...Mais bon! Comme quoi! Courrez à vos CDI! On ne sait jamais! XD! Beh, tu vois, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plaisir que tu lises et, surtout, aime ma fic alors que c'est pas du tout ton genre d'habitude! C'est vraaaaiment flatteur! ( comment on fait un smiley gêné? Hummm O////O yeah...à la manga! XD nan c'est d'la merde, pardon!) Oui c'est vrai que beaucoup de fic sont calibrées sur le même modèle...ça en devenait déprimant...c'est pour ça que j'en lis plus en fait (du moins des Hermione/Drago)...pis cette histoire met venue je sais pas comment (sûrement après mettre cogné le genou droit contre l'angle de la table basse en voyant Homer Simpson danser la java! Ouais, ça devait être là! Lol) Et pour Ron et Harry...beh en fait, ya deux jours je t'aurais dit que mes amis étaient tous aussi géniaux que ces deux là mais...depuis qu'ils ont été supeeeeeeeer enthousiastes à l'idée de venir aux fêtes foraines de ma ville, et qu'ils sont quand même aller à leur entraînement de foot de merde pour n'arriver finalement qu'à 22h30...NAN! Harry et Ron sont mon fantasme! Mon idéal en amitié! Grrrrr... non mais en essayant de pas faire ma mauvaise tête, ya un peu des bons côtés de mes amis! Mais ce sont des connards qui préfèrent le foot à un bon gros manège! (traîne sa grosse batte de baseball en attendant 22h30, qu'ils arrivent...ces cons...) En tout cas, merci beaucoup! Je suis extrèmement flâtée! XD désolée du roman! Tchus!

(JadeMalfoyRogue) lol! Disons que ça aurait pû être un handicape! C'était bien partit pour être une honte mémorable! Mais vu que Malfoy est pas très net dans sa tête non plus, ça a tourné à son avantage! XD lol! J'peux pas non plus accabler Hermione tout le temps! La pauvre! XD tchus!

(Tite Livi) lol! La voilà! Nulle...mais elle est là! Tchus!

(Topie) XD une trame policière! XD (en peux plus) mdrrrrrrrrrr!!!! Bon, je rigole, tu rigoles mais en fait, ça a vraiment son importance! XD VIVE LE YAOI!! lol! Merci! Tchus!

(Ramdam) mdrrr! Nan c'est pas du sadisme! C'est de la flemme! Lol. La différence est dure à faire au début mais après tu t'y feras! XD merci! Tchus!

(Dame Angélique Malfoy) lol... J'en suis pas trop mécontente en effet de ce chapitre! XD Nan... je crois que je ressemble en effet un peu à Hermione...J'ai malheureusement pas autant de répondant (me faut plus de temps pour te sortir une réponse qui caaaassssee, comme ça là, cash, du tact au tac!) Mais en effet, je suis une chieuse, mais j'me fais rire...Par contre, on comprend pas tout le temps mes trips! J'me sens seule des fois TT.TT lol...merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Chonchon) Par contre j'avoue: je n'ai pas écrit ce passage de yaoi! Autant j'aime en lire autant, j'me vois pas du tout en écrire! Même quatre lignes! XD Je sais pas...j'aimerais peut être garder encore une image pure et candide de moi même! lol...Bon beh tu vois, maintenant je suis plus très régulière! Je met plus de temps à publier! J'en suis désolée! Je fais vraiment ce que je peux! Allez, bizoo! Tchus!

(Lili.Drago.Malfoy) Mdr! Ouais comme je le disais à une autre fille, vas voir dans ton CDI! On sait jamais! XD mmmmmmh...j'vais y aller plus souvent moi! XD tchus!

(DiDiNe) Toutes ces idées? Beh, j'en invente, j'en vis, j'en pique! Lol. Ça fait un bon petit mix! Contente que t'aime! XD Merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(Miss Suzuki) lol...moi aussi en temps normal chui pas trop fan d'Harry mais ma version de lui me plait bien! XD Ouais, moi aussi Sirius me plait! Mais pas la version cinéma! Moi je l'imaginais comme un pire beau gosse ténébreux, la crinière au vent et toute la panoplie! XD Et comme style de musique...euh...beh vas voir ma bio! J'ai mis les groupes que j'écoutes! lol.

Voilàààààààààà! Tchus! Arf! Mais t'as laissé deux review! Bon beh alors je continu! Ah! Ça te fais plaisir que je réponde à vos reviews? AH! Beh je me donne pas atant de mal pour rien alors! Lol. Ça me rassure! Parce que vous êtes vraiment nombreuses! C'est très long! Lol. Contente que mes efforts vous rendent heureuses! Lol. Bon beh contente que tu suives toujours! Bizoooo! Tchus!

(Saorie95) Beh, pour un sapin autrichien, ça devrait aller! XD Mon dieu que tu m'as l'air aigrie! Lol. C'était une mauvaise journée? Je compatis! Bon courage! Merci! Tchus!

(Misshika06) Non en effet! Difficile de lui en vouloir! Lol! Tchus!

(MeDino) Nan, comment veux tu qu'elle le repousse? C'est lui demander l'impossible là! Lol. J'te prêterais ''Un été torride à Salem'' si tu veux! PA.SSIO.NANT! XD tchus!

(Smiley5501) désolée pour les bref délais! Ma crise de fénéantise revient au galop! Lol. Bizoo. Tchus!

(Yunika) Mdr! Je sais pas si c'est mieux! XD contente que t'ai aimé et de te satisfaire! Lol. Tchus!

(Soënèl-Rose) lol! Allez! Bientôt la rentrée! Moi j'ai fini! J'adore quand c'est la fin...T'en as trop bavé mais t'as tout le monde qui te dit: ''Boh! Finalement c'était pas si terrible!''...Vas crever! Bref! Merci! Tchus!

(Cécile) lol! Ça fait plaisir! Merci! Tchus!

o

[Regarde si il lui en reste encore beaucoup...(se pend)

o

(Misscycy) BIEN SUR!!! J'adore conseiller des animes ou des mangas! Dooooonc, il y a en mangas et en animes FullMetal Alchimist qui est vraiment bien mené, drôle, surprenant et tout, Fruits Basket qui est mort de rire et passionant, Death Note, un policier incroyablement bien ficelé et lui aussi tout aussi passionant! Ensuite Lovely Complex évidemment, qui est trèèès drôle et tu t'attaches bien aux personnages même si l'héroïne fait beaucoup de crise, tu l'aime encore! Lol. Loveless si tu veux du yaoi. Nana est géniale aussi! Blood+ est vachement bien aussi! D Gray man aussi c'est sympas! Et bien sur, le classique, Bleach, notamment avec Toushirou Hitsugaya!!! miam miam miam...oui, je les aime jeunes! XD...Shakugan No Shana aussi c'est pas mal, D N Angel aussi...fin voilà! T'as de quoi faire! Voilouuu! Tchus!

(Alex) DEDICASSE A ALEX!!! GROS BISOUS SUR LA FESSE DROITE!!! Voilà! Lol XD...dédicasse à ton père qui te fera interné peut être! Lol. Tchus!

(Nefenti) Voilà! Lol! Tchus!

(Molly Stevenson) lol! Pas de soucis! J'ai connu les galères d'ordi! Maintenant il est tout neuf donc ça va! Courage! Lol. Tchus!

(Johanna) MERCI! Lol. Tchus!

(Le Saut de L'Ange) XD tu rattrapes ton retard en reviews??? T'es une cinglée! Mais oui! Les toilettes c'est génial! A l'hôpital, quand j'avais faim et que c'était pas l'heure, j'prenais une mousse au citron et j'allais m'enfermer dedans pour manger tranquille, assise sur la cuvette (sur le couvercle hein! Pas comme Hermione! Lol). Euh, ouais Ron est pas très important:! lol..Ah! Beh ma mère, elle, s'est résignée au bordel. Avant elle prenait un grand sac poubelle et elle faisait une rafle...bon j'devais avoir 4ans aussi...XD Allez tchus!

O

Je m'excuse encore pour celles à qui je répond plus tard! Les fêtes foraines c'est vital pour mon équilibre mental! hum...

(Marie Ouin Ouin) Vous adorez toutes les toilettes...je lance une nouvelle mode! lol...contente que tu aimes en tout cas! merci! tchus!

(SyanSyaoran) mdr, dis toi que ce pseudo, c'était un manque cruel d'inspiration! Et vu que...c'était la bonne période du moi...ok...chut, j'me tais! XD...et...au risque de passer pour une vieille peau grabataire et dépassée: kézako LJ? lol... Toi apparemment, t'as bien aimé l'hôpital...j'prfèrerais me jeter sous un train que d'y retourner! Merci! tchus!

(Sarinette17) Pas de soucis, moi aussi chui à la bourre! lol. Et c'est un coup très bas de me menacer avec du PQ et du lait! Même toi tu dois bien avoir une conscience! lol. tchus!

o

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

o

Chapitre XII

Je marche dans le parc. On est en février mais un grand soleil brille malgré la fraicheur des températures. J'me les pèle. Je dois rejoindre Malfoy mais je commence vraiment à regretter. Je dois avoir une tête horrible! Le nez rouge qui coule, les yeux explosés par le manque de sommeil, et j'ai même pu constater que j'avais un magnifique bouton bien bien rouge sur le menton. Souris à la vie et la vie te chiera dessus...mais avec le sourire. J'enfonce ma tête dans mon écharpe pour cacher cette diformité de la nature. C'est bien simple: pour que Malfoy ne le voit pas, il suffit que je reste comme ça. Il faut donc que je ne l'embrasse pas de la journée, que je ne mange pas et que j'arrête de boire. Facile...sinon ya la solution '' m'approche pas, j'ai chopé la lèpre!''... Mais est ce plus sexy que le bouton plein de sébum?

Je le vois enfin. Assis sur un rocher avec Zabbini. Je viens de me penser à un truc: Malfoy est il humain? Ça fait sept ans que je le connais et ça fait sept ans qu'il n'a jamais eu un seul bouton! Je pourrais pas user de la réplique ''Moi aussi j'me foutrais de ta gueule quand t'auras un énorme spot sur le pif!'' si il s'en aperçoit. Vas chier! Je m'approche d'eux, ils ne m'ont pas encore vu.

« Ouaaah! » Entendis je Zabbini s'exclammer. « Trop cool ça! »

Il lève les yeux vers moi et prend un air horrifié:

« Mais je désaprouve complètement! » Ajouta t'il immédiatement à l'intention de Malfoy.

« Désaprouver quoi? » Demandais je d'un air suspicieux.

Malfoy se tourna vers moi et me sourit innocemment.

« Tricher! » Avoua Zabbini. « Je lui ai dit que c'était mal et qui brûlerait en Enfer! Tu brûleras en Enfer, mec! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Malfoy se lève et s'empresse de déposer un baiser sur mon nez. Ouais, reste à ce niveau mon coco où je compromettrais ta descendance avec mon genou.

« J'aurais pas eu à le faire si t'avais accepté de me passer tes réponses! »

« Crève... »

« Aaaah! Mon adorable petite amie qui répant la joie et la bonne humeur où qu'elle aille! »

Je souris dans mon écharpe et m'assois entre lui et son ami. On se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Zabbini est un con. Un vrai obsédé! Et Malfoy est vraiment encore plus con de traîner avec ce pervers finis! Bon, ok, il est marrant mais il vaut mieux tout prendre au second degré...quel abruti...

« Tu ne parles donc que de sexe Zabbini? » M'exaspérais je au bout de dix minutes.

« Je suis expert en cul! » Rétorqua t'il fièrement.

« Ouais » Confirma Malfoy « Sauf pour la partie expert... »

Nous éclatâmes de rire tout les trois. Au moins, faute de nous obliger à avoir du second degré, lui en a!

« Hé! » Reprit le brun « Devinez qui je vais inviter au bal! »

« Pitié! » Suppliais je en croisant les doigts. « Hermione Granger! Hermione Granger! »

« Drago Malfoy! Drago Malfoy! » M'imita le blond.

« Elliot! »

Silence. Il nous regarde comme s'il ne comprennait pas.

« Quoi? Ayez l'air heureux pour moi! »

« On l'est!...A l'intérieur... »

« Ca... » Dis je en montrant mon visage blasé. « C'est ma tête en pleine extase... »

« Mais pourquoi scalper ne fait il pas parti de notre culture? » Grogna Zabbini.

Soudain Malfoy me tapa sur l'épaule. Je me tournais vers lui et il me désigna quelque chose d'un geste de la tête. Je suivi son regard: Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers nous. Bon...pour être honnète, Harry se dirigeait vers nous en tirant Ron qui creusait des tranchées dans le sol en freinant avec ses talons.

« Woh! » S'exclamma Zabbini « Je crois que je vais vous laisser...J'vais aller nous chercher un truc à boire. Vous voulez quelque chose? »

« Une bouteille de whisky. » Mumurais je.

« Je vais te chercher ça mon amour! » S'empressa de dire Malfoy en se levant d'un bond.

Je le toise d'un regard accusateur. Lâcheur...

« Hey! C'est bon! C'est pas mon ami!...Contente toi de te réconcilier avec lui, après on verra! »

Il pose un léger baiser sur ma joue et me souffle un ''bonne chance''. Il s'éloigne alors que mes deux amis se rapprochent dangereusement. Harry pousse maintenant Ron.

« Allez! Mais merde à la fin! Vas y! »

« Pas question! »

Evidemment. Pour Ron, j'étais la fautive donc c'était à moi de faire le premier pas! Sauf que moi je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je sors avec qui je veux! Mais il est trop fier pour admettre qu'il a tord...Oui, Ron est l'humble descendant d'une lignée de combattants Norvégien, et les combattants Norvégiens, c'est pas des tantes...Je peux soupirer?

Excédé, Harry donna un grand coup de pied dans le royal postérieur de notre ami qui fut obligé d'avancer vers moi si il souhaitait encore pouvoir s'assoir cette semaine. Ron baissa les yeux, refusant de me regarder. Il se racla la gorge en croisant les bras. Gros silence...hum...

« RON! » Hurla Harry, trois mètres derrière.

« OUI C'EST BON! Je cherche mes mots! »

Nouveau silence. C'est ce genre de moment où t'as envie de savoir jouer des claquettes pour détendre l'atmosphère...Non oubliez ce que je viens de dire...

« Je... » Commença t'il. « Je... »

« RON! »

« MERDE! »

Bon, je crois qu'il y a des situations dans la vie où on doit aussi faire des efforts.

« J'accepte tes excuses Ron. » Dis je. « On en parle plus... »

Harry se rapprocha tout sourire de nous. Ron leva les yeux vers moi et m'accorda un sourire reconnaissant. Je le comprend. Moi aussi des fois je suis désolée mais je déteste le dire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu. Ma bonté me perdra!...mmmmh...Rattrapons nous! Il ne faut jamais être trop gentille!

« Vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir tout les deux? » Minaudais je.

« Un kit écharpe/bonnet/gants rose fluo? » Hasarda Harry.

« Que vous parliez un peu avec Malfoy. »

Je vis leur visage se décomposer. MOUHAHHAHAHAHA!...pardon...

Ron se tourna vers Harry, l'air aussi malheureux que si on lui annoncait que dorrénavent il se nourrirait exclusivement d'aliments sains pour le corps.

« Mais...mais... » Bégaya t'il

« Hermione! » S'indigna Harry.

« Quoi? Je parle bien avec Zabbini! Et je me suis aperçue que c'était un gars charmant! »

« Pour un bigorneau! » Rectifia mon ami brun, l'air scandalisé.

Oh non...non, non, non...t'es bien trop loin de la réalité mon cher Harry! Il serait charmant pour un bigorneau sourd, aveugle et tétraplégique! Zabbini pervertirait Jésus en personne!

Ron n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre.

« Hermione est la fille illégitime de Satan! » Gémit il.

« Ca expliquerait bien des choses. » Grogna Harry. « Bon ok, mais si il s'avère que c'est effectivement le con finit qu'on croit qu'il est...on lui parle plus! »

« Je t'aime! » M'exclammais je en lui sautant dans les bras.

« M'enlace pas ça m'écoeure » Me singea t'il.

Je ris.

« Je vais le chercher! »

« HEIN? » S'exclamèrent ils en coeur. « Maintenant? »

Je leur fais un regard de chien battu et lâchement abandonné au bord de la route sans eau à porter de patte. Le plus dur, c'est quand même l'eau...

« Résister ne sert à rien » Soupira Harry.

Je fis un sourire victorieux et courrut à la recherche de Malfoy. Il était, comme je le pensais, dans les cuisines avec Zabbini entrain de s'empifrer de batonnets de céleris. Pourquoi cette scène me parrait elle suréaliste? Deux garçons, assis autour d'une table, rigolant à des blagues de cul tout en croquant avidemment dans du céleris, avouez que c'est pas banal. En voyant mon air surpris, ils jettèrent immédiatemment leur légume favoris, comme prient sur le fait. J'veux vomir. Mais pourquoi du céleri?

« On va faire comme si j'avais rien vu! Malfoy, faut que tu viennes avec moi! »

« Ouaf! » Répondit il en se levant immédiatement, langue pendue.

Il fait un signe rapide de la main à son ami et nous sortons au pas de course.

« Woooh! Dix minutes qu'on est séparé et tu m'emmènes déjà dans un couloir sombre et vide pour abuser de mon pauvre corps avide de débauche sexuelle! »

« Malfoy! »

« Hermione? »

« Harry et Ron ont accepté de faire un effort et de te parler un peu! »

« Ouah! C'est un peu comme si tu me présentais à mes beaux parents! Ça rend notre relation encore plus officielle non? »

« Peut être qu'on devrait aller à Pré Au Lard...Boire un coup... »

« Aaaah! L'alcool! La cause et la solution à tout les problèmes de la vie! » Ironisa t'il.

« Malfoy! »

« Je rigole! Alors? Comment as tu reussi à convaincre ces deux poireaux au neuronne unique? T'as pris en otage leur doudou? »

« Non! Donc voilà, puisque tu es entrain de lancer les hostilités, je te préviens tout de suite: sois plus que aimable avec eux! Donc pas de blagues, pas de railleries, pas d'insinuations! Et ne pense même pas une seconde à faire allusion au fait de m'avoir vu nue ou d'avoir touché une quelconque partie de mon corps qui n'aurait pas de doigts! Tu m'as bien comprise? »

« Je crois que c'est assez clair! Mais qu'est ce que je vais dire alors? »

« Rien! »

Il ricanna. Il m'embrassa.

« T'as un bouton. » Souffla t'il en rompant le baiser.

EEEEK!!! J'y pensais plus!

« Vas chier! » M'exclammais je en le poussant violemment.

Je repris ma marche vers le parc.

« Te fâche pas chérie! » Rigola t'il « J'men fous! T'es toujours aussi belle! »

« Mais tu vas la fermer oui? »

« Je me demande si, le jour où tu accepteras mes compliments, tes réponses poétiques ne me manqueront pas... »

« Ta gueule! Ta gueule! Ta gueule! »

Il rit et nous sortons du château pour retrouver mes deux glaçons brun et roux qui nous attendaient ''impatiemment'' assis sur le même rocher. Wah...on dirait que je les amène à la potence. Ou alors ils vont s'ouvrir les veines dans la minute. Attention, le suiccide tue!

« Tu leur as pétés combien de rotule pour les convaincre? » Me demanda Malfoy l'air sombre.

« Seulement deux. » Soupirais je.

Ça va être ''gay'', je sens.

o

o

o

o

o

pardon, ce chapitre est pas extra! Je l'ai écris en deux heures top chrono! Je crève de chaud, je bosse demain, j'ai mal au crâne...passez moi un mouchoir... TT.TT

encore pardon!


	13. Chapter 13

J'vous refais le coup de « Désolée mais je laisse tomber cette fic! » ?

Hummmm... WOH WOH WOH!!! QUI C'EST QUI A JETE CE COUTEAU??

C'est bon! Si on peut plus rire maintenant! U.U

Hey everybody!

Bon, j'ai deux nouvelles, une bonne et une mauvaise!

La bonne, c'est que c'est (enfin!) la suite. La mauvaise c'est que finalement c'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre! J'arrive pas à la finir! C'est dingue! Donc, il y aura un dernier chapitre ais je sais toujours pas quand! Dans quelques mois sûrement! Soyez pas trop préssées quoi! XD

Bon, je crois que je m'essouffe un peu donc vivement que ce soit la fin, j'ai peur de vous décevoir!TT.TT

Aujourd'hui pas de blabla inutile! J'essais de publier le plus vite possible, donc pas le temps! Pardon! Je sais que ma trépignante vie vous passionne autant qu'un pancake dans une poëlle mais on a pas le temps! Lol

Bonne lecture tout le monde! Merci d'être toujours là!

Tchus!

O

o

o

O

Réponses aux reviews (et Dieu sait qu'il y en a! Donc, pardon, j'y répond à l'arrache pour pouvoir vous publier le chapitre le plus vite possible!):

(Topie) Oups! Pardon de te décevoir! Mais c'est de cette scène que j'arrivais pas à me dépatouiller! Donc je l'ai réduite au minimum! Pardon! Tu m'en veux? TT.TT Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Yunika) Ah! Une fane des toilettes! Lol. Je croyais être une des seules à me sentir bien dans des toilettes mais apparemment je viens de faire de nouvelles adeptes! Lol. Je sais pas trop pour le Harry/Hermione! J'en ai jamais fait! Faudrait peut être! Lol! J'y réfléchirais! Désolée pour ce retard! Merci pour tout! Tchus!

(Maigane) La suite pour madame! Avec énormément de retard mais la suite quand même! Lol! Tchus!

(Night-Butterfly83) Lol, oui, le passage du brancard m'a bien fait rire aussi mais c'était surtout nerveux! J'étais hyper mal à l'aise! Mais j'ai survécu à cette épreuve! XD Merci! Tchus!

(Misshika06) T'as trouvé l'attente longue pour le chapitre 12? Alors celui là qu'est ce que ça doit être! Pardon! Lol. Merci pour ta review! Tchus!

(Hindouch) C'est vrai, j'ai des problèmes de temps. En fait, j'écris jamais à la première personne d'habitude. J'aime pas ça! Mais pour cette fic il valait mieux! Donc je suis toute chamboulée et j'emploi mal mes temps! Pardon! Lol. Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(8-Sakura-8) Une furie? Lol. Merde, quand j'écris généralement je fais passer mes sentiments de la journée! Raaahh je suis une furie! XD merci! Tchus!

(Ayalyne) Ah bé toi tu dois être contente! C'est toujours pas le dernier! J'arrive pas à terminer! Lol. Merci pour tout ces compliments! C'est trop! Lol. Je vais rougie! huhuhu...hum...Merci! Tchus!

(Lil'Ashura) Arf! Merde! Avec tout ce retard ta soeur à déjà dû t'éventrer et faire de tes tripes des guirlandes pour Haloween! Pardon! Et tu sais, ma vie n'est pas plus trépignante que la votre! C'est juste moi qui suis cinglée et qui me tape des gros trips alors que ça ferait rire personne! lol...je suis un alien! Et pardon, je n'arrivais pas à faire cette foutue conversation entre ces trois là donc je l'ai réduite au strict minimum! Ne m'en veux pas! C'était ça ou vous auriez eu la suite dans 20 ans! Merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(DiDiNe) Sois encore heureuse! Il y aura ENCORE un autre chapitre! Je sais, je sais pas ce que je veux! Mais c'est pas ma fauteeeeeee! TT.TT Merciiii! Tchus!

(JadeMalfoyRogue) J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre! Lol. Tchus!

(Dame Angélique Malfoy) Ah, je sais, Hermione force l'admiration! XD Bon j'espère que j'te ferais toujours rire! Comme je le disais, j'ai l'impression que je m'essouffle un peu! U.U Pardooooon! Tchus!

(Miss Suzuki) lol... contente que tu aimes! J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas avec ce chapitre! Tchus!

(Soënèl-Rose) Je te laisse avec ta mission secrète alors! Lol! Tchuuus!

(MeDiNo) Et non! Toujours pas la fin! Vous ne vous débarasserez pas aussi facilement de moi! Je vais vous faire galérer encore longtemps! Lol. Et le rire repose surtout sur l'imagination! Continu à imaginer leur tête! Moi aussi ça me fais trop rire! XD Tchus et merci!

(Molly Stevenson) REGARDE! Je répond!!! Et tu as laissé une review! Laisse tomber l'hypothèse du complot! Lol! Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Gun d'ange) lol! Nan pas encore la 300ème! Désolée de te décevoir! Lol. Mais c'est pas grave! Que t sois 300ème ou 154ème, ça change rien au plaisir que ça me fais! XD Merci! Tchus!

(Lucile) Nan! Pas encore la fin! Et désolée! Aujourd'hui j'ai pas fait de blabla! J'essais de publier vite! Pardon lol! Merci! Tchus!

(smiley5501) Merde! Avec le temps que j'ai mis à publier t'as dû mourir par manque d'oxygène! Raaaah! Excuz!!! Je rembourserais les dommages et intérêts! Promis! Merci pour les compliments en tout cas! XD tchus!

(Nefenti) Ce chapitre est plus long là! Peut être moins bien mais long! Tu m'excuses? Lol. Tchus!

(Coralie) Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour quelqu'un qui est pas douée pour les reviews!lol. Ça me fait plaisir! Merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(Soleina) Ah merde, j'ai pas recopié Sun...bon tant pis c'est fait! Lol... merci beaucoup! Ça fait plaisir! Tchus!

(Caro) Roh! Alors toi tais toi hein! Ça fait trop longtemps que je t'ai pas vu et tu oses encore faire des commentaire comme quoi je suis en retard! T'as un sacré culot! Bon, si t'es sage, et si tu me payes, je t'autorise à venir dans mon bled et je t'héberge dans mon appart! On a assez de papier cul et de lait pour vivre en autharcie complète! XD Connecte toi de temps en temps! Merde! Moi j'ai même le net dans mon appart! Donc c'est pas moi qui suis jamais là! C'est toi qui viens plus! TT.TT bizooooooooooooooooo

(Happy Mad) Wooohoooo! Cette review de fou que tu m'as écrit! Tout d'un coup, avec autant de compliment, j'ai eu un flash prémonitoire où je devenais présidente des USA et que je prennais le contrôle du monde entier! Arrête de me flatter je prend la grosse tête! Lol. Tu sais j'ai pas beaucoup de mérite! Il y a pas de répliques que je pique un peu partout! Surtout dans des trucs à la télé! Mais j'avoue que celles que tu as cité sont de moi! XD huhuhuhu! Chui géniale! Hum...pardon! Merci beaucoup en tout cas! Je suis très très trèèèèès touchée! J'espère pas te décevoir! Tchus!

(Mistral) Le mistraaaal gagnnaaaaant (8)...pardon...XD...Waah...mais vous vous passez le mot pour être aussi gentilles avec moi? huhuhu...arrêtezz! Je vais vraiment devenir orgueuilleuse à la fin! lol...En tout cas, merci bcp, bcp, bcp! Ça me touche! Surtout d'arriver à faire aimer la lecture! C'est incroyable! Merci encore! Tchus!

(Alex) éclatée? TU RIGOLES??? J'étais aux anges!!!! C'était trop super! Mieux que le lancement d'un missile sur le Japon! Arf...nan, pas d'humour noir! Pardon! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Tchus!

(Nacao) Contente que tu aimes! Tchus!

(AJ) Arf! J'ai du retard! Excuse moi! Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Ramdam)héhéhéhé...oui en effet, c'est même plus du retard à ce stade ci, c'est de l'abandon de poste! Pardon! J'espère au moins que tu aimeras! Et mes idées folles...euh.. MAIS J'AI PAS D'IDEE FOLLE MOOOOII!!! lol...non j'en sais rien. Je trip souvent toute seule...lol...les gens me comprennent pas des fois! Contente d'en avoir trouver un bon paquet ici qui aiment! Lol! Merci! Tchus!

(Tite Livi) Merci! Pardon du retard! Tchus!

(-4181315-) Non toi c'est finit j'te répond plus! U.U... c'était pas un oubli! Ton pseudo me rend folle! lol...nan c'est un malheureu oubli! Je m'en excuse! Je m'excuse aussi du retard! J'ai faillit me faire tuer par une meute de CE1 en plein Auchan. Ces nains s'arrachaient les stylo 4 couleurs! XD merci en tout cas! Et encore désolée! Tchus!

(Wh!te Ra!nbow) héhéhéhéhé...pardoooooooon!!!! XD Ne t'énerves paaaaas! Là c'est bel et bien la suite! lol...mais je te le dis tout de suite, vas falloir attendre pour le dernier chapitre! Pardon! Ténerves pas! NAN ME FRAPPE PAAAAS!! lol! Merci! Tchus!

(Mamzel Ivl) Ma mère doit être une exellente cliente, parce qu'elle a réussit à avoir 20 rouleaux + 5 gratuits! Elle est trop forte ma mère! XD Merci pour ta review! Tchus!

(Lylae) Beh j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant! lol...vénarde...t'es en Angleterre! Raaaahh!!!lol! Tchus!

(Milyze) Merci! Lol

o

o

o

o

J'ai faim...XD

o

o

o

o

(Saorie95) Ooooh que oui yen a! J'ai piqué un peu partout! Dans Veronica Mars, dans les Simpsons, dans Kamelott aussi, même dans Scrubs! Oui je suis une vilaine! XD Mais bon, ça fait comme un best of! Mais ya quand même un peu de moi je te rassure! lol...tchus!

(Mounette) lol! Contente que tu m'ais lu! Et surtout que ça t'ai plus! Merci! tchus

(Butterfly) Mdrrr! Délirante? lol...Je sais pas! Moi je me fais délirer toute seule en tout cas! lol...chui ma meilleure amie! XD...Après les autres ils doivent me prendre pour une cinglée lol! ...NAAAAN ILS SONT TOUS DINGUES DE MOOOI!! mouhahahahha! hum...ça, c'est à force de me complimenter! Je deviens prétencieuse! Lol XD! Merci! Tchus:

(Le Fou) LOVELY COMPLEX!!! TT.TT que jeeee t'aaiimmeeeuuu (8) que je t'aimeeeeeuuuu, que je t'aimeeeeuuu(8)...hm...pardon...beh écoute, contente que tu aimes et que tu t'y retrouves! Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir répondre comme ça! C'est pas l'inspiration qui manque mais le problème c'est qu'en vrai j'ai pas le temps de réfléchir et après j'me dis toujours: ''PUTAAAAIIINN!!! C'est pas ça que j'aurais dû répondre!!!!''...La vie est dure! XD merci! Tchus!

(Elyssia) lol...oui, ils sont todus! Je leur ais filé une partie de mon caractère à chaqu'un! Ça doit être pour ça! Pardon pour le retard! Et je risque de l'être encore! Désolée! Mais merci! Tchus!

(Le saut de l'Ange) AAAAAHHH!!! Merde!! Pardon!!! J'mettais noté sur un post-it d'aller lire ta fic et...en fait, j'ai tellement de post-it sur mon mur, que je l'ai pas vu...et j'ai oublié! PARDON PARDO PARDON!!! Mais j'irais! Juré!!! Mais pour me faire pardonner j'ai donné à Ron une réplique plus longue! XD Je suis vraimeeeent désolée du retard et encore plus désoléeeee parce que je vais encore l'être! Merci en tout cas de continuer de suivre et de me pardonner! U.U lol...tchus!

(clémoussssssss) bon pardon, j'ai pas compter les 's' lol... Beh, écoute, j'espère que t'arriveras à lire les autres chapitres! Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Tchus!

(thi-thi21)RAAAAAAAHHHH!!! NAN! Toi aussi (comme pour Le Saut de l'Ange) j'avais mis un post-it pour penser à lire ta fic et...j'ai oublier! TT.TT putaaaaiiiinn! J'ai trop de post-it! Faut que je triiiis! Pardon! Mais j'irais y jeter un coup d'oeil dès que possible! Très contente que ça te plaise! Merci beaucoup! Et désolée du retard! Tchus!

(Lilichoco) lol! Très contente e te voir si enthousiaste! Ça fait plaisir! Merci beaucoup! Tchus!

(Raphaël D) aaaaaahh!!! Le seul mâle qui lit cette fic! Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir qu'il a fallut que je te réponde en personne! XD Beh, tu vois, finalement je l'ai écris cette suite! Content? Merci qui? Lol. Tchus!

(Atchoum16) A tes souhaits!...nan pardon c'était bidon...je dois être entrain de faire de l'hypoglycémie, c'est pour ça! Merci en tout cas! Tchus!

(Opalin3) T'ES LA 300EME!! Bravo, bravo, bravo! Tu n'as rien gagné sauf ma plus grande admiration! Non, c'est bon, ne me remercie pas! XD Bonne lecture! En espèrant que t'aimes toujours! Tchus!

(Fatamorgana) Et la dernière! Bravo! 301Ème! Chapeau! lol..;merci beaucoup! Tchus!

O

o

o

o

o

Mal aux doigts! Mais merci beaucoup! J'espère pas vous décevoir! Bizooooo

o

o

o

O

Chapitre XIII

Je vais faire preuve d'une extrême bonté en vous épargnant les détails de l'épisode de la tentative de communication entre ces trois là. J'avais des engelures tellement l'ambiance était froide. J'aurais voulu pouvoir poser un véto sur à peu près tout ce qu'ils ont pû dire. Je crois que le pire ça était quand Ron a demandé à Malfoy si ses parents le battaient:

« Euh...pas que je sache... » Répondit Malfoy avec méfiance.

« Sur? »

« Oui! » S'impatienta le blond ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Pas même un petit coup de ceinture? Ou même un cigarette écrasée sur la main? »

« ...Non... »

« Une tape sur les doigts? »

« J'te dis que non Weasley! »

« Rien qui pourrait justifier que tu sois un gros con? »

Non finalement, je crois que le pire moment c'était...

« Ecoutes Malfoy, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas... »

« J'vois pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça Potter. T'as pas reçus mes fleurs? »

Ou peut être quand Malfoy donna ''malencontrueusement'' un coup de coude dans sa chope qui se vida entièrement sur Ron.

« T'es vraiment manchot ma parole! » S'exclamma ce dernier.

« Hermione pourra t'assurer que je suis tout sauf manchot, n'est ce pas Hermione? »

Je m'étouffais dans ma bierre alors que Ron devenait rouge de colère.

Bref, ce fut les trente minutes les plus longues et les plus pénibles de toute ma vie. Il ne me tardait qu'une seule chose: retourner dans mon monde peuplé de barbe à papa et de cuvette de toilette.

Malfoy et moi avons finalement abandonné mes amis pour rentrer à Poudlard. C'était beaucoup trop éprouvant pour moi. Je préfèrais battre en retraite. C'était une idée bête, un cas de stupidité féminine chronique.

Malfoy et moi marchions donc dans le Parc en direction du château, quand je sentis ses doigts gelés se glisser dans ma main. Je sursautais à ce contact. Je me défit prestemment de cette étreinte et me tournait vers lui, intriguée:

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? »

« Je...prend ta main dans la mienne? » Répondit il comme s'il s'adressait à un citron tétraplégique.

« Oui, d'accord...mais pourquoi? »

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

« On s'est jamais tenus par la main... » Expliqua t'il.

« On a jamais marché sur les mains non plus! C'est pas une raison! »

« Ca te gêne? »

« Oui! »

« Ok. » Répondit il sans se défaire pour autant de son sourire.

Il reprend sa marche en direction du château. Je me dépêche de le suivre. Malfoy est un être bizarre. Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Roh, c'est bon je sais, je viens de refuser de tenir la main du gars sur lequel la moitié de la population mondiale voudrait passer dessus. Mais je sais pas, j'aime pas ça. Se tenir la main, et gna gna gna...Non, j'aime pas ça. Je sais pas. Je dois avoir un grain.

Malfoy ne semble pas vexé pour autant. Tant mieux... j'ai pas vraiment envie de me fâcher avec lui...Arrêtez de faire ce regard attendrit! C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez! Foutez moi la paix! Merde!

On se sépara dans le hall: Malfoy partit à la recherche de son ''alcoolyte'' Zabbini et moi à la Bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre.

Je ne sortis de mon sanctuaire que trois heures plus tard pour aller manger. Je me dirigeais donc innocemment vers la Grande Salle lorsque je croisais trois garçons de Serdaigle. Ils me regardèrent de haut en bas avec un petit sourire. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent les trois mousquetaires là? L'un d'eux prit la parole :

« T'es plutôt jolie la Miss! »

Quoi???

Ils continuent leur chemin sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je me retourne pour les regarder s'éloigner. Mais depuis quand l'alcool est autorisé dans l'enceinte de l'école? Toute retournée, je me rue le plus vite possible vers la Grande Salle. Et c'est par le plus grand des hasards que je croise en chemin exactement la personne que j'avais envie de voir. Je me jette sur lui et lui murmure toute excitée:

« Malfoy! Il y a un gars qui m'a dit que j'étais jolie! »

Il lève les sourcils de surprise.

« Je te le dis tout les jours et t'en fais pas un cake pour autant! » S'indigna t'il.

« Oui, ok, mais ce gars n'avait aucun antécédent de trouble mentaux ou de vue! »

« … »

Zabbini choisit ce moment pour arriver. Il passa son bras autour des épaules du blond et me fit un sourire carnassier:

« Petite Granger… » Commença t'il. « Tu aurais dû te douter que rien que le fait de sortir avec le célèbre Drago Malfoy te ferait remonter dans la chaîne alimentaire! »

Connard. En tout cas je me serais jamais douté qu'en sortant avec le célèbre Drago Malfoy, je devrais me taper son crétin de copain au QI d'huître avariée.

« C'est bon Blaise, ta gueule. » Siffla Malfoy en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

« Ok! Ok! Je rigolais ma chère Granger! » S'exclama t'il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Lâche moi Zabbini ou je sens que je vais dégobiller sur tes pompes à deux cent gallions. »

Malfoy rit et Zabbini s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie. Il changea immédiatement de sujet alors que nous reprenions notre marche vers la Grande Salle.

« Bon, finalement, j'ai décidé que j'irais seul au Bal! C'est mieux ainsi! »

« Elles ont toutes dit non? » Ricana Malfoy.

« C'est une conspiration! » S'indigna l'autre.

« Et Elliot? » L'interrogeais je.

« Il parait qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui lui correspond plus question maturité! »

« Où ça? A la crêche? » Cracha Malfoy.

« Et toi Drago ? T'y vas avec qui? »

« J'ai déjà une petite idée… » Souffla t'il en me regardant en coin.

Huhuhuhu! Hum….ça c'était mon côté féminin qui s'exprime de temps en temps. Rappelez moi de ne plus jamais faire ça. Zabbini roula des yeux alors que nous passions la porte de la Grande Salle. Malfoy rigola.

« Que veux tu Blaise, quand l'amour nous tombe dessus! »

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

« Ouais beh si il me cherche, je suis à côté de Parkinson… » Maugréa son ami.

Il s'éloigna vers sa table. Malfoy se tourna vers moi les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Blaise t'aime bien... »

« Ah? »

Tu me diras, Zabbini aimerait de la crème à raser sur une tarte à la fraise. Je ne sais donc pas vraiment si c'est gratifiant.

« T'as quelque chose à me demander? » Lui demandais je en le voyant réfléchir.

« Oui, une question personnelle... »

Il laisse un temps de pause. Salop! T'es dégueulasse de me laisser mijoter!

« Ton parfum tu t'en asperges normalement ou tu vides ton flacon dans ta baignoire et tu t'y immerge pendant cinq bonnes minutes? »

Je lui envoie un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Connard! Je sens très bon! »

« Je trouve aussi! Je rigolais! Me frappe pas! » Gémit il exagéremment.

Il me sourit pour finalement reprendre:

« Je voulais juste savoir si ça te plairais d'aller au Bal, ou si c'est trop cliché pour toi? »

Je suis donc si transparente?

« Tu veux y aller avec moi? » Répétais je en feignant un air niais.

« Beh en fait je voulais y aller avec la mère de Blaise mais la liste d'attente était trop longue donc je me suis dis... »

« Qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble? »

« Voilà, l'idée c'était ça! »

« Beh je vais réfléchir alors... »

Il fit un sourire moqueur:

« Tu sais que si j'avais demandé ça à une autre fille elle se serait forcément jeté à moitié nue sur l'occasion. »

« Quoi? Il faut que je fasse la groupie? Comment je dois m'y prendre? Je te lance ma petite culotte? »

« J'pourrais aussi bien te signer un autographe... »

« Sur les fesses? »

« Non, je signe plus les fesses! »

Je fis une moue déçue.

« Les seins ça te va? » Ricana t'il.

« J'voudrais être sourd... » Gémit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous tournâmes vers le nouvel arrivant...qui était en l'occurence un certain rouquin accompagné d'un brun mort de rire.

Quel est l'abruti qui a dit que la honte ne tuait plus? Ron a tout simplement passé le repas à faire la gueule. J'étais dans mes petits souliers. Le fou rire d'Harry n'arrangeait franchement pas les choses. Toute la table avait les yeux rivés sur nous l'air de dire: « Hermione Granger nous savons que tu es une nymphomane dingue du corps de Drago Malfoy » ou peut être bien que c'était: « Nous lisons dans tes pensées Hermione!...OH! DOUX JESUS! ». J'ai honte...

« Ron... »Tentais je.

« Non! » Me coupa t'il immédiatement. « Il m'a déjà fallut quinze minutes pour recouvrer la vue après vous avoir vu vous embrasser l'autre jour, alors maintenant tu dis plus rien! »

Nouveau éclat de rire de l'autre abruti. Harry, un conseil: Ta gueule ou tu auras une seconde cicatrice défigurant ton beau visage et celle la je peux te garantir qu'elle ne fera pas ta renommée!

Il essuiya une larme au coin de son oeil et tenta d'engager une conversation:

« R...Ron...hahaha...Il f...Il faut...hahaha...tu...HAHAHAHA...Nan pardoooon...HAHAHA...je peux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! »

...Pardon, ce silence dans mon esprit, c'est le bruit que je fais quand j'entreprant l'assassinat d'un proche.

Je me levai brusquement et quittais la table sans une parole. La seule chose que j'espère c'est qu'ils seront toujours mes amis quand je les aurais immolés...Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de m'isoler. Je préfèrerais être piétinnée par une horde de pintades sauvages un jour de solde plutôt que de rester une minute de plus ici. Je rasais donc les murs jusqu'à la sortie sous le regard interrogateur de Malfoy. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien et quittais la Grande Salle tête basse.

Mais dans ma précipitation je heurtais violemment quelqu'un qui était tout aussi préssé que moi, mais pour entrer dans la salle. La violence du choc me fit perdre l'équilibre et je me raccrochais inconsciemment à la première chose qui me passa sous la main, en l'occurence: le sac du fameux ''quelqu'un''. Un craquement de tissu se fit entendre et je m'étalais finalement tête la première sur le sol entrainant avec moi la pauvre victime de ma maladresse et le contenu de son sac. Comment on dit déjà? Aïe?

« Aïe, Aïe, Aïeeeuuuh! » Gémis je en me frottant le front.

« Excuse moi! Je suis vraime... » Commença l'autre.

« Nan, nan, c'est moi... »La coupais je en me tournant vers elle.

Et là...c'est le drame. Finalement, je commence vraiment à regretter l'ambiance glaciale du repas. Il faut toujours que les merdes tombent sur moi! La fée qui s'est penchée sur mon berceau à ma naissance avait au moins trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang ce jour là! C'est pas possible!

Vous vous demandez bien qui j'ai bien pu percuter? Et bien non, pas Dumbledore, le pauvre! Vous êtes dures avec ce quatrième âge! Il nous aurait fait une rupture d'un anévrisme! On m'aurait encore collé un meurtre avec préméditation. A vrai dire, j'aurais encore préféré me cogner à Rogue, voire même mettre la main dans ses cheveux (c'est dire le stade avancé de mon désespoir!) plutôt que de tomber sur cette personne!

Son air adorablemment désolé s'effaca à la seconde où elle me reconnue.

« Euh...salut Elliot. » Soufflais je.

Je veux mourrir. Elliot Isaacs, à genou par terre à cause de moi, tout le contenu de son sac éparpillé dans tout le hall...encore à cause de moi. Mais merde! Dieu! Putain ce que tu peux être rancunier! J'ai dit qu'une seule fois ''Putain de bordel de Dieu de merde!''. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je regrettais! Ou alors tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de ce cierge volé? C'est tout simplement puéril!

Elliot me toise de son petit air supérieur, l'air plutôt...euh...fâché serait un euphémisme...

« Hermione Granger. » Siffla t'elle.

Je n'aurais pas eu peur des conséquences, j'aurais sortis un petit « Elle même, 18 ans, célibataire et libre comme l'air. » mais c'était pas vraiment le moment et ça n'aurait pas été très sympa pour Malfoy. Je me contentais d'un donc d'un subtil:

« Excuse moi, je vais t'aider! »

Je ramassais à la hâte les affaires de la blonde avec l'espoir que le soir même, elle ne lance pas la rumeur d'un herpès congénital ultra contagieux doublée d'une crise d'urticaire tenace planant sur ma petite personne.

« Touche à rien Granger! » Cracha t'elle en se relevant.

Elle m'arracha ses livres et plumes des mains et ramassa le cadavre de son sac. Elle se retourna vers moi, méprisante. Bon ça va! Je t'ai pas non plus roulée dessus avec un semi remorque! Tu va pas m'en faire une syncope!

Elle n'ajouta rien et fit demi tour pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Je regardais autour de moi quand je remarquais une boite sur le sol. Ça doit être à cette pou...cette jeune fille...Roh puis merde! Vas chiez la tenue, la politesse et le raffinement! Elliot Isaacs est une pouffiasse et je pense pas vous apprendre un scoop.

« Elliot! T'as oublié un truc! » L'appelais je en ramassant la dite boite.

Elle me toisa d'un regard noir et regarda l'objet que je tenais. Je lis ce qui était inscrit dessus.

« Dulcolax? » Lui demandais je. « C'est bien à toi non? »

« Rend moi ça! » Vociféra t'elle en me l'arrachant des mains.

Wooh...C'est bon cocotte! J'allais pas me les enfiler tes cachets! Surtout que c'est des médicaments moldus ça! Je pourrais m'en trouver à la première pharmacie du coin! J'espère que c'est des calmants! En tout cas, si c'est le cas ils sont pas très efficaces...ou augmente les doses, moi je sais pas!

Je lève les mains en signe d'innocence. Ne jamais provoquer le fauve, telle est ma devise. Elle me regarde de haut en bas, toujours aussi furieuse et reprend sa périlleuse escapade vers la Grande Salle sans plus de cérémonie. Wah...Je viens de faire face à un être mi-femme, mi-chacal, et je suis encore vivante! Ça relève de l'exploit. Avouez que je force l'admiration!

À peine remise de mes émotions je reprend ma marche endiablée vers le lieu de mes désirs. Oui, vous vous en doutiez: mes toilettes.

Voilà dix minutes que je m'y suis enfermée et je dois vous avouer que je frôle l'intoxication! Une odeur de matière fécale flotte et c'est vraiment, mais vraiment dégueulasse. Le mystérieux inconnu aux intestins bizarrement mais sans doute, atteint d'une maladie tropicale inconnue, a encore frappé! Vivement qu'Ernie mette la main sur ce criminel! Ces effluves me rendent malade. Il est hors de question que je quitte pour autant mon siège social! ...Je vais mourrir asphixiée...

Soudain, j'entend la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Des pas se rapprochent de ma cabine...Encore cet abruti de survivant. Ce gars a jusqu'ici toujours eu une chance insolente mais je vais mettre un terme à tout cela s'il se fout encore de ma gueule!

« Dégage Harry! » Grognais je.

Un rire.

« Je dois dire que je suis profondément bléssé que tu me confondes avec cette nouille à l'eau! » Ricana la voix qui n'était pas du tout celle d'Harry.

Gloups!

« L'ODEUR EST PAS DE MOI! C'ETAIT LA AVANT! » Me défendis je.

« C 'est la nature Hermione » Ricana Malfoy « Jamais je ne me permettrais de te juger sur ça! »

« Mais c'est pas moi j'te diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! »

« Oui, oui... »

Je remonte ma culotte, tire la chasse et ouvre brutalement la porte sur un blond au bord du fou rire. Putain! Mais ils ont tous décidé de me pourrir la soirée ou quoi?

Je croise les bras tout en faisant la moue. Il sourit et se penche pour voir mon visage.

« Ca va pas? » Demanda t'il d'une voix douce.

« Nan. »

« Tu veux en parler? »

« Ouais... »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça comme le gros bébé que je suis. Raaaaah, la séquence émotion à la guimauve! Ma vie est devenue un de ces films que je déteste!

« Qu'est ce qui se passe » Reprit il.

« Mon mac se plaint que je prend pas assez de client et il me menace de plus me donner ma dose d'héroïne si j'arrange pas ça... » Répondis je le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Dis lui que je me charge de te roder ce week end et que lundi t'enchaineras les passes comme jamais! »

« T'es vraiment le petit ami idéal! »

Voilàààà! Je reconnais notre duo! On se dégage l'un de l'autre en souriant. C'est à ce moment là que Zabbini choisit pour débouler dans la pièce:

« Je vous apporte l'amour! » Hurla t'il en ouvrant grand les bras.

« Il apporte l'amour! Le laisse pas s'échaper Malfoy! »

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de nous, Zabbini s'arrêta en plein élan, grimaça de dégoût et se pinca le nez.

« B'utain! B'ais ça chlingue ici! » S'exclama t'il. « Arrête le cassoulet Granger! »

« ... »

Je me jettais sur Zabbini et lui infligais un coup de genou dans ce qui faisait autrefois sa fierté.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! » Hurla t'il en protégeant son service trois pièces de ses mains. « Mais elle est malade ta meuf Drago! »

« Je crois qu'elle t'en veut! » Se moqua le blond.

« J'exige une assurance vie! Mégère! »

« Tes lèvres et mes fesses devraient se rencontrer... » Sifflais je.

Zabbini sourit. Je comprend mieux pourquoi Malfoy et lui sont amis. Ils ont le même humour.

« Je crois que c'est ton arrogance qui a attiré Drago, c'est vraiment ta principale qualité. » Dit il en éclatant de rire.

« Merci, c'était ça ou j'me faisais faire des mèches. L'arrogance est plus facile à entretenir. »

« Ca te va à ravi! » Me complimenta Zabbini en me faisant un baise-main. « Bon, ça vous dit un verre au Pré-au-Lard dans la plus totale illégalité? »

« Pas pour moi, je dois me coucher tôt. » Répondis je.

« On est dimanche demain Hermione! » Protesta Malfoy.

« Il y a une expo sur l'optique demain matin! » Me justifiais je.

« Quoi? Un festivale de l'optique et on m'a pas prévenu? » S'indigna faussement Zabbini.

Après d'interminables minutes de négociation, je pus enfin rejoindre mon lit. Et c'est dans la chaleur de mes draps que quelque chose me frappa: les cachets qu'Elliot trimbalait tout à l'heure, ça ne serait pas...

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

_Quand tu me mords où ça dérange _

_Et tu m'attache les bras_

_Quand je fait sautiller sa frange_

_Ses cris se tirent dans les graves_

pardon XD


	14. Chapter 14, enfin pas tout à fait

HO HO HO!!! (ok, ceci était une imitation du Père Nowel... Je vous autorise à me lapider pour l'utilisation d'onomatopés de façon ridicule et immature...)

Bon, et là vous vous dites: qu'est ce qu'elle est gentille cette Ragnagnaaa! Elle nous poste la suite juste pour Nowel! Mais avant que vous vous commenciez à faire une danse africaine ou égorger une chèvre...enfin ce que vous faites quand vous êtes heureuses, je vais briser vos illusions: CE N'EST PAS LA SUITE!!!

MOUAHHAHAHAHA! Je suis diabolique! Oui j'avoue! Si je publie cette note de merde à la con c'est par pur sadisme! Oui en fait, je suis entrain d'imaginer vos visages en pleine extase en croyant que c'est la suite et rien que de penser à la haine que vous devez ressentir en lisant ça, JE JUBILE!!! XD

Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien de se venger sur ses petits camarades d'avoir passé des fêtes de merde avec un grand oncle chauve qui enlève ses dents quand il a un truc coincé dedans, et une grande tante qui vous serre entre ses deux énormes seins meurtriers pour vous étouffer de sa joie de vous revoir...

J'ai écrit...comment dire ça...hum... QUE DALLE! Non...en fait..si, j'ai écris: « chapitre XIV »...je m'impressionne...je crois que je vais tester jusqu'où je suis capable d'écrire le numéro des chapitres en chiffres romains!

Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai eu à Nowel?..Vous vous en foutez?...oui vous avez le droit!...Mais je vais le dire quand même! XD: J'AI EU DES ANNALES!!!...nan pas ce genre d'annales bande de perverses vertébrées embuées du citron! Des annales du BAC! Ca a été difficile de cacher ma joie débordante et volcanique mais avec beaucoup d'efforts surhumains..j'ai reussi à me contenir! J'espère que vous avez eu des trucs pourris vous aussi, sinon je vais finir par croire que Dieu mentait quand il disait qu'il aimait tout ses enfants...parce que moi j'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste et qu'il me fait payer d'exister!

Bref...voilou...

Allez y, relayez vous pour enfoncer vos aiguilles dans votre poupée Ragnagnaaa! Lol... Je vous comprend! J'aimerais pas être une lectrice de ma fic! Je suis trop horrible comme auteur! Je n'ai pas de coeur!

Bon beeee...va falloir encore attendre pour la suite...j'arrive pas à démarrer doooooonc...encore un mois...ou deux...trois?... XD...vous avez envi de me tuer hein? héhéhé...mais c'est vraiment involontaire comme panne d'inspiration! Alors non, je ne fais pas partie d'un mouvement extraterrestre qui réalise une mission des plus diaboliques et perverses sur Terre en vous privant de votre ration de chaire fraîche! Pardon quand même! Je m'en veux un peu...beaucoup...héhéhé...

MAIS PROMIS!!! Je vous refais pas une blague dans ce genre! Lol..

Oui non parce que d'abord c'est dangereux pour mon espérance de vie et aussi parce que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures! Lol

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Moi aussi je vous aime! XD

Joyeux Nowel!!!! Bonne Année!!!!

Oh oui! Détestez moi! XD...

Mais mes parents étaient méchants avec moi quand j'étais petite! Donc il faut me pardonner! Lol

O

o

o

**Ragnagnaaa la méchante pas gentille**

o

o

O

One, two, three, four,

tell me that you love me more. (là, c'est ptet pas le moment nan? XD)

sleepless, long nights.

'sides what my use was for.

O

o

o


	15. Chapter 14

En retard? Moi? Moi l'incarnation de la ponctualité et l'adepte incontesté du travail acharné??

Oui, peut être...

Vous voulez connaître le pire? Il va falloir encore attendre parce que je n'arrive pas à finir cette fic! Donc le prochain et dernier chapitre sera banalement le Bal, mais au moins j'arriverais à la bouclée ( la fic, pas ma gueule bande de salopes! Hum...héhé)

Je vais pas répondre à toutes vos reviews indépendemment mais juste me contenter de vous donner un infini et sincère MERCI pour tout vos compliments, encouragements et votre présence!

O

o

o

PAR CONTRE!!

Je m'amuse beaucoup à raconter ma vie dans mes énormes blabla (et vous remarquerez que pour pas perdre de temps, je n'en fais pas aujourd'hui!) donc je vais faire un blog...Merde, j'réalise que si j'veux vous donner l'adresse, il faut que je le créais...Bon, 2secondes, je le fais vite fais là...Voilààààà

Donc, sur ce blog (skyrock, pardon, ne me lapidez pas!): peppersnotgood./

Bon beh, j'ai envie d'être égocentrique et continuer (et peut être mettre les anciens) à blablater sur ma vie et ma mère (un sujet à elle toute seule). Pis, c'est cool, on sera toujours ensemble, comme les meilleures amies du monde! XD A la vie à la mort quoi!

Bon j'vais le peaufiner un peu, pis j'essairais de le tenir à jour!

O

o

O

Encore désolée pour tout ce retard et celui que je vais prendre pour la suite!

Merci!

O

o

o

o

O

Chapitre XIV

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ma percutante rencontre avec Elliot. Je n'ai raconté à personne ma mésaventure, même pas à Malfoy. Isaacs m'effrait quelque peu. Je ne devrais pas! Habituellement je n'ai peur de personne. Mais elle je sais pas...

Soudain, me sortant de mes pensées, Rogue ouvra la porte du cachot devant lequel nous nous tenions tous, avec autant de délicatesse qu'un gorille en pleine copulation. Il nous jeta un regard froid et s'écarta du passage pour nous laisser entrer.

Rogue, silencieusement, glissa telle une ombre vers l'estrade et nous fit face. Allez, il nous refait le coup de l'homme ténébreux transpirant le mystère dont le cynisme est inégalable:

« Je pense que je me dois de rappeller à un bon nombre d'entre vous la fatalité qui frétille au dessus de vos têtes bénites et qui tombe dans exactement six semaines... » Siffla t'il.

« Le bal? » S'exclamma Zabbini d'une voix suraigue qui arracha à la classe un rire.

Rogue balaya de son regard froid l'ensemble de la classe. Les rires cessèrent immédiatement.

« Non Mr Zabbini, vos ASPIC. »

Il descendit de l'estrade et commenca à tourner dans les rangs. Je vis Neville commencer à devenir vert.

« Il y a dans cette classe assez d'étincelle de génie pour illuminer une ville moldue...Pas une vraie ville bien sur! Oh non! Mais peut être un village de liliputiens dont le gouvernement aurait subitement décidé d'instaurer un couvre feu et de faire des économies draconiennes d'énergie... »

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau du pauvre et tremblotant Neville qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas se retourner comme un gant dans son chaudron:

« Longdubas.. » Dit Rogue d'un ton douceureu.

Neville sursauta.

« Dites moi, quelles sont les propriétés des oeufs de salamandre? »

« Je...euh...C'est... » Commença à bafouiller notre pauvre camarade.

« Oui? »

« C'est à dire...que je...euh... »

Rogue soupira. Il se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index, l'air désespéré.

« Longdubas...Vous avez derrière vous six années passées à Poudlard, je peux donc raisonnablement dire sans me tromper que vous avez au moins six ans...Pourquoi ne savez vous toujours pas répondre à ce genre de question? Un verre de jus de citrouille pourrait répondre si on lui donnait une bouche! »

Oui, les ASPIC arrivaient avec une rapidité déconcertante et tout les professeurs en avaient fait leur sujet de prédilection. La tension était palpable, la preuve en Potion, mais égalemment en Métamorphose:

« Mr Weasley! » S'exlammait le profeseur McGonagall en faisant brûler l'avion en papier de Ron d'un coup de baguette. « Le mot 'Travail' vous dit il quelque chose? Par ce que si ce n'est pas le cas, chercher dans le dictionnaire à la lettre T, juste avant Troll où il y a curieusement votre photo! »

Défence contre les forces du Mal:

« Vous n'avez sans doute rien entendu, Mr Potter, parce que vous êtes assourdi par le bruit de l'échos qui résonne dans le vide de votre boîte cranienne! »

Enchantement:

« Miss Patil, ce devoir n'a pû être rédigé que par un ivrogne de 102 ans! »

Les professeurs s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Mais tout étudiant de Poudlard ne vit à cet instant que pour le Bal de fin d'année. A croire que tout les jeunes ne naissent finalement que pour arriver à cette consécration ultime! Qui y a t'il de si génial? Moi avec un poste, quatres CD et cinquante litres de sodas je te fais la même soirée! Pourtant...j'ai honte de l'admettre...mais il me tarde que ce jour arrive... Est ce pour voir Dumbledore complètement raide, retournant sa robe à la manière d'une danseuse du Moulin Rouge ou pour regarder Ron tenter désespèrement de soûler la première fille qui aura fait l'erreur de croiser son regard? Peut être est ce seulement pour admirer les pectoraux de Blaise qui a annoncé depuis le mois d'octobre qu'il avait pris des cours de strip tease par correspondance. Ou pour me moquer impunément de Rogue qui semble faire un parfait moulage de son corps en restant assis les bras croisés sur sa chaise tout au long de la soirée. Ou, comble de l'hypothèse farfelue, pour profiter du prétexte de la fête pour me pomponer et tenter de plaire à Malfoy...

« Hermioneeeee! » Hurle une voix suraigue derière moi, me sortant de mes pensées.

Parvati et Lavande me rattapent alors que je quittais le cours de Potion à petit pas.

« On mange ensemble? » Me demande Lavande.

Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiii! La simple évocation de l'idée de manger avec deux dindes en dehors de leur environnement naturel, le cellophane, m'emplie d'une joie incommensurable. Je me laisse donc emporter par cette vague de stupidité, sans tenter de protester inutilement. Nous nous dirigeons gaiement, bras dessus dessous, comme toutes bonnes poules, vers la Grande Salle.

« Au fait Parvati, tu sais quoi?? » S'exclamma soudain la dinde affublée d'un ruban rose dans les cheveux, je veux dire, dans le plumage...

Nan quoooooooooii??

« Le guitariste des Wizzards a demandé à Katie Jones de l'épouser il y a deux semaines! »

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaoonn!! C'est pas vraaiiii!

« Ah oui? Mais c'est super! »

« Mais la semaine dernièrne, ils se sont noyés en faisant une virée en barque! »

« Grâce à Dieu! »

Les deux autres se tournent vers moi, choquées. Oups, celle ci m'a échapéee... Heureusement, au détour du couloir, nous croisons Rusard entrain de rouspéter contre un élève qui s'avère être:

« Vous êtes un bon à rien Zabbini! Ramassez immédiatement ces cochoneries!

« Eh ho! Faites le vous même! »

« Je refuse de ramasser vos saletés! »

« Eh bien vous avez mal choisis votre jour pour travailler à l'entretien!...Ah! Hermione! »

Zabbini laissa le pauvre Rusard fulminer seul et m'empoigna par la taille, me soutirant à l'emprise des griffes manucurées de mes deux consoeurs. Le Serpentard leur fit une révérence exagérée:

« Je vous l'emprunte cinq minutes. »

Et surtout garde moi...

Zabbini m'entraine donc à sa suite sous les regards surpris de Parvati et Lavande et les cris de rage du concierge.

« Dis moi Granger, je cherche à séduire une fille »

« Isaacs? » Soupirais je.

« Dieu que tu es forte petite lionne! Alors dis moi, qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir à toi? Une boite de préservatifs? De la lingerie coquine? Un accessoire sexuel plus ou moins légal? »

Raffinement, poésie et doigté...L'incarnation même de Blaise.

« Mais oui Zabbini, c'est bien connu qu'en matière de cadeau, les femmes craquent sur le cuir et les rembourages avantageux avec des lacets à pompom qui tournent comme des moulins à vent! »

« Oui je sais, mais dans quel ordre? Cuir? Rembourages avantageux? Pompom? Je me perd dans tout ce choix! »

« T'es un crétin... »

« T'es dure là Granger! »

« Tu peux pas réfléchir seul, c'est dingue! »

« Et toi tu peux pas pisser debout! »

« C'est là tout le drame de ma vie Zabbini! »

« Et bien, quelle conversation animée Mr Zabbini et Mrs Granger! » Intervint une voix amusée.

Dumbledore arrive face à nous, se rendant sans doute à la Grande Salle. Belle image du meilleur élément de Pudlard! Rattrape toi! Dis lui quelque chose d'anodin Hermione, allez, dis quelque chose d'anodin...

« Bonjour Madame.. »

PAF. Dans le mile Granger. Dumbledore sourit et continu son chemin. J'entend Zabbini s'écrouler contre le mur et partir dans un fou rire sonore.

Bon Dieu, il m'énerve tellement que je serais capable de m'en coller une moi même.

« Je vois que vous tissez des liens solides tout les deux! »

Malfoy surgit de nul part. Il passa une main autour de ma taille et embrassa mon front.

« Fais le taire où je met en péril sa descendance... »

Zabbini se releva et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Malfoy.

« Qu...qu'est ce qu'elle est drôle Drago! »

« Excuse le, quand il n'a pas sa dose de sexe hebdomadaire, il frise le délirium »

« Oui, regarde, j'ai les mains qui tremblent! »

« C'es peut être par ce que tu es sobre pour une fois! » Soupirais je.

« Oh Granger! J'ten prie! Je t'ai prété ma plume la dernière fois! On est ami miantenant! »

« La dernière fois je t'ai demandé une plume, pas un rein! »

Il sourit, donna trois grandes claques dans le dos de Malfoy et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis il trotina autour de nous avant de se diriger lui même vers la Grande Salle:

« Adieu Granger de mon cooooooeeuur!! »

Je grogne.

« Quelle calamité! Je croyais que le pire qui pouvait nous arriver était une peste noire ou une invasion de sauterelle mais là... »

Malfoy rit. Il frotta le sommet de mon crâne avec son poing. Je me dégageais violement de son emprise et lui tirais la langue.

« Manger? » Me demanda t'il en souriant de plus belle.

« Manger! »

Il prit mon sac sur ses épaules, je lui emboitais le pas.

« Tu crois que c'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer? » Commença t'il.

« Non, juste la malchance! »

« Connasse! »

« Je t'aime! »Ricannais je.

« Moi aussi »

Il me sourit en coin et accéléra le pas. Bordel, ce mec passe son temps à chercher à me destabiliser. Et il y arrive très bien...

Je le rattrape et attrape un pan de sa robe et l'attire doucement contre moi. Il se laisse faire sans broncher, bien que surpris.

« Tu veux aller au bal avec moi...Drago? »

Je le sens frissoner.

« Tu me feras le plasir de danser avec moi...Hermione? »

« Ah nan! Je veux du plaisir moi aussi! »

« Je porterais la chemise que t'aimes bien! »

« La ''trop moulante pour être légale?'' »

« Oui, celle là. »

« Bon, après avoir peser le pour et le contre, j'accepte de danser avec toi le jour du bal! »

Il m'embrasse. Je me dégage doucement de notre étreinte et attrape son poignet pour l'entrainer à ma suite.

« Il faut qu'on aille manger! »

« Hermione! Heeermione!! »

« Hum? »

« Je le pensais vraiment, tout l'heure... »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Du dernier tricot à la mode banane! » Siffla t'il.

Je me tourne vers lui, un sourire d'excuses scotché aux lèvres.

« Laisse moi faire la naïve, s'il te plait... »

Je suis pas comme toi à balancer mes sentiments aussi facilement...Drago...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o

And baby, hey

You send a shiver down my spine

But do you read my mind

Do you...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On se revoit ptet sur le blog :-)


	16. Chapter 15

Yo le peuple !

HAHA !! Je suis de retour !! Et cette fois, C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !! Le der' des der' ! Je ferais juste une dernière petite publication pour les reviews ! J'vous le dois bien ! Quel soutient ! Inébranlable ! Telle la muraille de Chine ! Chapeau ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

DER' DES DER' RACONTAGE DE VIE !

Je suis écœurée… Dégoutée à vie, humiliée…J'ai dû admettre ya deux semaines que j'avais tord ! Pourquoi ? C'est très simple…Ca va bientôt faire 5 ans que je fais du 90C en soutif…ARRETEZ DE RIRE C'EST HYPER SERIEUX !!

Bref, depuis 1an, je galérais un peu à me trouver des soutifs qui m'allaient bien…ma mère me demandait constamment l'air de rien : « Tu es sure que tu fais du 90C ? » Et je lui répondais avec amabilité : « ET TOI ?? T'ES BIEN SURE QUE TU FAIS QUE DU 100C ? J'TE DEMANDE SI TA MERE ELLE PORTE DES STRINGS ?? » Bref… c'était question d'honneur : je faisais du 90C !!

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir de toooouuut petits seins ! Genre du 90B ! Voire même de 90A ! J'aurais pas à m'emmerder avec les soutifs les matins où j'ai la flemme ! Ca aurait été finis ces quart d'heure interminables à essayer d'attacher ce foutu bout de tissu à l'aveuglette, les mains dans le dos, pour faire comme dans les films !

Enfin, tout cela pour en venir au fait qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin admis que j'avais pris une taille de bonnet depuis quelques mois… Je fais donc aujourd'hui du 90D ! J'veux mourir ! Encore un rêve foutu en l'air ! Mes seins ne cessent de grossir ! Bordel !

Je suis donc allée m'acheter de nouveaux soutifs tout en insultant la mère de pas mal de monde… Et je vous garanti que le 90D, beh c'est beaucoup moins marrant à trouver que le 90C !

Mon copain est content lui… Il veut pas comprendre que moi, mon rêve c'est d'être plate comme une limande ! D'avoir des œufs au plat ! Bordel, bordel, bordeeeel ! La vie me hait…Heureusement que c'est les soldes…

Mais ma malchance ne s'arrête pas là malheureusement…Non, bien sur que non GRAND DIEU !! Enfonçons moi encore un petit peu !

Il s'avère que cet été j'avais pas trouvé de job… J'ai donc fait mon numéro de « pauvre petite chose qui s'auto-fait-pitié et s'auto lapide » parce qu'elle a pas de travail…Puis, j'me suis fais la fiesta tout le mois de juillet bien entendu…Et un beau matin (vers midi en fait…), la gueule enfarinée, une véritable loque humaine quoi, le téléphone sonne. Je réponds avec ma voix d'outre tombe (celle qu'on a le matin vous savez ?), et là, devinez quoi ? L'HOPITAL !! Du moins le DRH… Il a absolument besoin de moi pour le mois d'aout. Comment refuser ? J'ai donc caché mon IMMENSE effusion de joie et ais accepté (tu me diras, au réveil, c'est à peine si j'me rappel de mon nom…Il m'a pris en traître l'enfoiré !)

Mais mon épopée douloureuse ne s'arrête pas là…Je tombe, COMME DE PAR HASARD, je le précise, dans le même service que l'an dernier ! WOOOHOOO !! Trop trop trop bien ! Cathyyyy, tu m'as tellement manquée !! Par contre, chérie, on va mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant : tu me fais une remarque sur quoi que ce soit, de l'humidité du sol, à mon enthousiasme refreiné, en passant 

par la couleur du ciel …J'TE FAIS BOUFFER UNE SERPILLERE !! CAPITCHE ?? NE…ME…PARLE…PLUS….JAMAAAIIIIIIIS !!

Bref un mois d'aout remplis de rebondissements en perspective… De toute façon, la première qui m'emmerde ça va être vite réglé ! Je suis armée d'un permis de conduire, fraîchement acquis, mention « stp, casse toi de cette auto école, on en peut plus, ça va faire 2 ans bientôt ! »…ET J'HESITERAIS PAS A M'EN SERVIR !! Le crépi du garage de chez moi le sait et il fait moins le malin depuis qu'il a bouffé le pare-choc de la voiture de maman !

Faut pas me faire chier à moi…même pour 1200€ par mois…

Sinon, bonne lecture, et encore merci ! Je vous ferais une petite réponse perso la prochaine fois : donc les compliments (j'accepte que ça, dans le cas contraire, ça pourrait ébranler mon INFINIE confiance en moi et mon ego SURDIMENSSIONE !! lol), allez, les critiques aussi, tant qu'on y est, les questions…ect…c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Tchus !

O

O

o

O

O

Chapitre XV

Je sais que j'ai défauts…En prendre conscience c'est déjà un premier pas vers la guérison, non ?

« Serre encore la fermeture de cette robe, et j'te garantie que tu seras la première à tester les propriétés hypoallergéniques du sol, Ginny »

« Eh ho, grincheuse ! C'est pas moi qui m'obstine à vouloir porter une taille en dessous de la mienne ! »

« J'te dis que je fais du 38 ! »

Bon, je suis peut être aussi…un tantinet têtue… Mais cette gourde de Ginny a la douceur d'un gorille sous amphétamine…Je hais les bals…



Je n'ai jamais eu une seule robe de ma vie ! Et c'est à croire que le dortoir entier de Griffondor n'héberge qu'une population féminine d'anorexique ! Des 34 par ci, des 36 par là…J'ai pu miraculeusement dénicher un malheureux 38 honteux. Et je suffoque… Bordel…

« Sers le ventre Hermi »

Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et j'te garantie que j'te … et qu'après j'te…. Et que même ta mère elle…

Bon, je suis quelques peu grossière également…'Tain…

« Bon couche toi sur le lit que je puisse fermer c'te robe ! Allez Hermi ! »

Seigneur Dieu, soyez témoin que j'aurais tout tenté pour ne pas arriver aux extrémités… Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je m'acharne à m'adresser à lui encore…Dieu quand tu fais un vœu, c'est celui qui s'en fout.

Roh, puis merde…

« C'est bon ! Arrête ! Ça m'énerve ! » M'écriais je soudainement.

« Mais attend !! J'y suis presque ! »

« Ginny…Enlève moi cette robe ! »

« C'est-à-dire que maintenant, je doute que ça soit véritablement possible… »

« Et je fais comment ? »

« Je suis désolée Hermi, mais va falloir amputer… »

« HA HA ! »

Ya des fois j'me demande si en t'amputant de ton cordon à la naissance, ils se sont pas plantés et sont pas allés un peu trop haut. Ils ont dû, par mégarde, te faucher un neurone ou deux, pauvre conne…

Vexée, je décide de quitter la chambre, habillée d'une robe trop petite que je n'arrive pas à fermer.

« Mais Hermi ! Le bal commence bientôt ! Où tu vas ? »

« JE M'APPELLE HERMIONE BORDEL DE MERDE !! EST-CE QUE MOI J'TAPELLE TANTE CARABOSSE OU FACE-DE-RAT ? » Explosais je.

Je claque la porte sous le regard éberlué de la rouquine. Je descendais en trombe les escaliers tout en proférant des insultes sur une certaine robe que Ginny pourrait se mettre là où le soleil ne brille pas… Je suis vraiment la douceur et la féminité incarnée…

Je manque de m'étaler sur le sol une bonne douzaine de fois, de façon plus ou moins élégante (voire plutôt moins en fait…), alors que j'arpentais les couloirs déserts. Tout le monde se prépare, se pomponne, établit des plans de futur dépucelage…que sais je encore ?

Mes pas me mènent inconsciemment à mon refuge…

Je déboule dans la pièce et cours m'enfermer dans ma cabine. Je ne prends même pas la peine de baisser ma culotte. De toute façon, coincée dans cette robe, j'suis même pas sur d'arriver à me baisser suffisamment pour y arriver. Je m'assis telle quelle sur la cuvette.

De toute façon, j'men fous du bal…C'est nul…

Je sens les premières larmes de mon dégoût couler lentement sur mes joues…Super…

« Bal de merde… » M'exclamais je en essuyant rageusement mes yeux.

« J'te le fais pas dire » Me répondit une voix juste à côté de moi.

Surprise, je manque de glisser de ma cuvette mais me rattrapais in-extremis au distributeur de papier, dans un boucan d'enfer. La propriétaire de la voix rigola.

Je me mis difficilement à quatre pattes et regardai sous la cabine à côté de moi. Des escarpins rouges recouvert par une petite culotte de la même couleur furent alors dans mon champ de vison.

« Dis-moi que tu me regardes pas entrain de faire pipi ? » Ricana ma nouvelle voisine.

« Non, non ! » M'exclamais-je en me redressant tant bien que mal, toujours compressée dans ma prison de tissu.

L'autre fille rigola à nouveau.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Quoi alors ? »

« Beh raconte ! Pourquoi 'bal de merde' ? »

« C'est trop long à expliquer… »

Le silence retomba… L'inconnue soupira pour finalement reprendre :

«Puisque tu veux pas te confier, j'vais te tirer les vers du nez… »

Jusqu'au bout on me les aura haché menue ce soir ! Mais c'est qui cette fille bordel ?

« Bon laisse moi deviner : ta vie est un échec permanent… Les mecs c'est pas trop ça, ou alors t'as un copain pas assez bien pour toi, ou vice versa…T'es pas assez bien pour lui.. »

« Mmmh… »

« Je chauffe ? »

« NAN ! »

« Je chauffe ! »

Mais quelle casse pied je vous jure !

« T'es une bosseuse ! J'en suis sure ! De la façon dont t'es entrée dans les toilettes, t'es forcément une bosseuse… »

« Et tu pourras sans doute me dire ce que j'ai mangé à midi à ma façon d'éternuer ? » Soupirais-je.

« Et tu es une grande cynique ! »

« Quelle perspicacité ! »

« Tu ne te confies pas beaucoup j'ai l'impression… »

Silence…

« J'ai raison ? » Insista-t-elle.

« Bien sur que j'me confie pas ! » Explosais-je tout d'un coup. « Je suis cinglée ! La dernière fois, j'ai eu un B en métamorphose ! J'ai pleuré pendant 10 minutes après, enfermée dans ces WC ! Et je pleure encore ½ heure rien qu'en y repensant ! Je suis bourrée de complexes ! J'ai des crises d'angoisse, je suis claustrophobe, hydrophobe, phobie-phobe, je squatte les toilettes 2 heures par jour en moyenne alors que je n'ai rien à y faire ! Je parle toute seule, je parle à mon chat, je parle à Dieu alors que je suis à 300 athée pour lui dire que souvent, mon chat me répond avec la voix de ma mère ! Et hier encore, quand cette espèce de pétasse de Serpentard a tendu une gomme à mon copain, j'ai failli empaler la main de mon meilleur ami avec ma plume parce que je les imaginer entrain de faire l'amour sur une pile de steaks ! Pourquoi une pile de steaks ? Parce que mon père a trompé ma 

mère avec la voisine qui est accessoirement notre bouchère ! Ça y est ? T'es convaincue ? J'tai donnée la preuve que je suis pas tout à fais nette ? »

Silence. Je reprends mon souffle et ma salive.

« J'ai 17 ans, » Commença la fille à la petite culotte écarlate. « J'ai tellement peu confiance en moi que je met un maximum de gars dans mon lit pour les entendre me dire que je suis belle. Mais après j'me sens comme une sale traînée, et le seul moyen de ne plus y penser, c'est de recommencer. Je suis une incapable, jamais assez bien pour ma mère qui, elle, a tout réussi dans sa vie. Je suis grosse mais j'ai même pas le courage de me faire vomir. Du coup, la seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est de prendre des laxatifs... Le mec que j'aimais est parti avec une autre parce que, je cite 'elle est marrante, intelligente, complètement fêlée et qu'elle est bien plus jolie qu'un sac dos' fin de citation…Mes amies ne sont pas vraiment mes amies. Je ne suis avec elles que parce que j'ai pas envie de manger seule… Je suis d'une banalité affligeante. Les autres m'adulent mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que moi je me déteste. Mais j'en ai tellement honte que je fais comme si j'avais pleinement conscience d'être ce qu'ils croient que je suis…Franchement…je n'ai pas des raisons de pleurer moi aussi ? »

Silence à nouveau. Sa voix s'est brisée en un sanglot. Ma gorge est nouée. J'ai facilement reconnue ma voisine maintenant. J'écoute les pleurs silencieux d'Elliot sans oser bouger…

C'est vrai, j'pourrais en profiter pour lancer une remarque acerbe et lui faire payer toutes ces années où elle m'a fait ressentir ce cruel sentiment d'infériorité, ou encore toutes les saloperies qu'elle m'a dit ces derniers temps, mais…je crois que ça ne m'apporterais rien… Je suis pas du genre à être remplie de bons sentiments. Je suis pas non plus une adepte de la philosophie 'il-faut-aimer-ton-prochain-et-tend-l'autre-joue-si-on-t'en-fou-une'…Mais là, l'envie me manque…ça serait trop cruel…

Je me contente de rester silencieuse…J'aimerais bien lui dire un truc sympa…mais ça vient pas…

Voilà encore un de mes nombreux défauts : quand quelqu'un a besoin d'être consolé, je suis complètement désemparée. Ya des gens qui ont toujours un conseil ou un mot réconfortant à dire… Moi non…Je reste silencieuse… Je ne sais pas consoler. Pourtant, c'est bête comme bonjour de dire un petit truc sympa… Mais moi j'peux pas…

Soudain, ses larmes se taisent.

« Merci » Marmonna Elliot.

Je l'entends se relever et se rhabiller.

« De quoi ? J'ai rien dit » Murmurais je, culpabilisant.

« Justement… Tu sais écouter… »

Elle tira sa chasse et sortie de sa cabine.

« Chui contente de t'avoir rencontré. Peut être qu'on se reverra un jour. »

« Peut être, oui. » Répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte des toilettes. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappa soudain.

« Oh ! Un garçon dans les WC des filles ! Quelle tension ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que t'avais le corps d'un fœtus… »

N'attendant pas de réponse, le claquement de ses escarpins s'éloigna dans le couloir. La porte se refermait et des pas se rapprochèrent de ma cabine. J'entendis un poids se poser doucement contre ma porte.

« Je ne te demande même pas si t'es là tu remarqueras. »

Ah…c'est Drago…

…QUOI ?? DRAGO ?? Non ! Je suis pas présentable du tout ! J'dois être complètement décoiffée ! Mon maquillage doit être foutu ! Ma robe me boudine, elle n'est même pas fermée en entier ! NON ! NON ! NOOOOOON !!

« Tu trouves que j'ai un corps de fœtus ? » Couina-t-il exagérément

Je rigolais. Je l'entendis répondre en écho à mon rire. Puis il frappa deux petits coups contre ma porte.

« Tu me laisses entrer ? »

« Non »

« Tu as tord ! Je suis délicieux dans mon costume ! Humm, t'en veux un croque ? »

« Humm, je crois que tu m'as convaincue…Je ne sais pas vraiment comment… »

PARCE QUE C'EST UN DEMON !!

« Ouvre-moi alors ! »

« Non… »

« Hermione… » Soupira t'il.

« Je suis moche » Murmurais-je tristement.

« Franchement…Tu crois que ça a une quelconque importance pour moi ? »

« Evidement… »

« Ecoute, même avec un sac poubelle sur le dos et du gros scotch, je serais aux anges en te voyant…Alors ouvre moi s'il te plait. »

« Non… »

Je l'entendis murmurer silencieusement une formule. Le loquet se souleva.

« Dieu ! Ouvre cette porte ! » S'exclama cet idiot de blond en poussant la porte. « Il m'obéit ! Alors que théoriquement je n'y crois pas ! »

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains en gémissant. Il entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis s'accroupir pour être à mon niveau. Il me prit les mains et découvrit mon visage.

« T'es content ? » Boudais-je.

« T'es super… »

« Menteur ! »L'accusais-je en le repoussant.

Il sourit en coin.

« T'es super j'te dis ! Les cheveux en bataille, le maquillage qui coule, les yeux rouges…On dirait que tu viens d'avoir une folle nuit d'amour, et j'aime me dire que je suis l'honteux responsable de ça ! »

« T'es con… » Soupirais je en souriant faiblement.

Il m'embrassa.

« Lavande m'a dit hier que t'avais vraiment l'air d'avoir envie d'aller au Bal mais j'ai pas de robe…. Zabini m'a dit que c'était pas grave que tu t'en foutais mais je…C'est quoi ton avis au final ? »

« Lavande a tord, Zabini a raison, et cette robe moule parfaitement tes seins… »

« Crétin ! » M'exclamais-je en le frappant et en tentant de couvrir ma poitrine.

Il me sourit, fier de lui.

« Alors, princesse ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Tu m'accompagnes dans mon dortoir pour m'aider à enlever cette fichue robe ? J'commence à avoir du mal à respirer… »

« T'es un génie ! » S'exclama-t-il comme un bien heureux. « Je savais que ce décolleté n'était qu'une diversion ! »

« Si tu arrêtes ces allusions à ma poitrine, je te dirais qui a lancé la rumeur comme quoi tu es un transsexuel… »

« Il n'y a pas ce genre de rumeur ! » S'indigna-t-il.

« Mais ça pourrait venir… »

« Tu es un vrai dragon ! »

Je lui souris innocemment et me relevais. Il en fit de même et nous sortîmes des toilettes.

« Dis Drago… » Commençais je.

« Hum ? »

« Ca t'embête vraiment pas qu'on n'aille pas au Bal ? »

« T'as vu comment je suis habillé ? »

Je le regardais de haut en bas. Jean, T-shirt…Pas très conventionnel comme tenue… Je le dévisageais, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Je savais qu'on y serait pas allé… J'avais plus envie de passer une soirée seul avec toi plutôt que de faire des mondanités et manger des petits fours immondes que j'aurais très sans doute glissé dans le sac à main de Pansy. »

« Je t'aime. »

Il me sourit, l'air radieux.

« Moi aussi je m'aime ! Je souffre d'une trop haute opinion de moi-même et je…AIEU ! »

« Tsss…J't'ouvre mon cœur et toi tu fais le mariole ! »

J'allais partir devant mais il m'attrapa avant pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« Bien sur que moi aussi je t'aime, Hermione. »

J'aurais beau faire la fière, lancer des remarques cyniques à tout va et jouer la fille au cœur de pierre que tout laisse de marbre, les moments guimauves, ils me font du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être l'héroïne de ma vie. Ces petits moments, je les chéris même si dix secondes plus tard, je sais que je vais le repousser, l'air blasé, et lui dire qu'il est hors de question que je le laisse se moucher dans ma robe. Mais je sais qu'il voit que j'aime quand il est comme ça parfois. C'est idiot de dire ça aussi 

naïvement, mais je l'aime vraiment… Et tant pis si j'ai l'air d'une de ces greluches qui disent Amen à tout les faits et gestes de leur copain…Je l'aime, point barre.

OoooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO

« Tu lis quoi Hermione ? » Me demanda Harry en se penchant pour lire le titre du livre que je tenais dans les mains.

« Rien ! » M'exclamais-je, toute rouge, fermant brusquement le bouquin.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sourire en coin, l'air intéressé. Il m'arracha brusquement le livre des mains.

« Un été torride à Salem ? » Lit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

« C'est un cadeau ! »

« De Malfoy ? »

« Oui ! »

« …OUUUAIIIS, c'est ça !! J'parie que t'as toute la collection petite coquine !! »

« Mais je…Mais NON ! » Me défendis-je péniblement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ! » Me dit l'insupportable survivant d'un air solennel, une main sur mon épaule. « Avec moi, ton secret est sauf! »

Il me rendit mon livre et se dirigea vers son dortoir…

« EH !! RON ?? TU SAIS CE QU'HERMIONE EST ENTRAIN DE LIRE ?? »

J'veux mourir…

O

O

O

O

O

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters


	17. Réponses aux dernières reviews

Voilà ! Finis de chez finis ! L'adresse du nouveau blog que cette fois je vais essayer de tenir régulièrement !

ragnagnaaa. canalblog. Com (enlever les espaces, sinon FF les affiche pas…très pro quoi !)

Voilà ! Merci à tous ! Tchus !!

_Ragnagnaaa_

O

O

(Takinza) Huhu, Parfaite ? Oui peut être bien ! XD J'AI DIS QU'IL FALLAIT ARRETER DE ME FLATTER COMME CA !! C'est pas bon pour mon caractère déjà très épris de ma petite personne ! lol. Merci ! Tchus !

(Marie Ouin-Ouin) Ouah ce chapitre ? Dis toi que je l'ai écris en deux heures, avec une seule relecture et sans vraiment savoir où j'allais ! Très contente (mais quand je dis très, C'EST TRES !! lol) que t'ais aimé ! Merci d'avoir suivi ! Tchus !

(Tigerlilyblue) « author alert list » ? AIE CARAMBA !! Mais va falloir que je me décide à écrire à nouveau alors ! Je ne mérite pas tant d'honneur ! lol. Je suis flattée ! Merci beaucoup ! Tchus !

(atchoum16) Merciiiiiii Bref, mais tellement expressif ! lol. Tchus !

(Orgueil) J't'ais quand même pas fait pleurer ?? Oo 'Tain, mais chui forte, bordel ! Dis, l'auteur, elle est géniale elle aussi hein ? Un pt'it peu quand même ? Hein ?...Non ?...Bon… C'EST PARCE QUE J'AI DES GROS SEINS, C'EST CA HEIN ? TTTT Merci de tous ces compliments ! Tchus !

(maeva) hihihihi ! Chui contente ! J'avais fais aucun plan, je savais pas du tout où j'allais et ça plait quand même ! Grand Dieu ! C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup ! Tchus !

(Athena-Saori) Ah beh c'est vachement professionnel tout ça ! En tout cas, si j'avais pu me distraire à l'hopital entre deux canalisations à déboucher…Je serais ptet de meilleure humeur le soir ! lol…Contente d'avoir soulagé ta charge ! Tchus !

(Lo) Et non ! Tu n'as pas laissé ton adresse e-mail ! Mais en fait, j'avais supprimé le blog mais tu m'y a fait repenser ! Donc je l'ai repris ailleurs ! Ici : ragnagnaaa. canalblog. Com On se verra là ! Tchus ! Et merci !

(Le Saut de l'Ange) Ouais j'y ais pensé à cette putain de magie qui règle tout les problèmes…mais après publication ! lol… Puis j'me suis dis « Fuck ! C'est pas grave ! ». Ca allait bousiller mon effet, j'aurais été obligé alors de balancer mon ordinateur de frustration, ma garantie étant expirée, j'ai décidé que je changerais rien ! Bridget Jones ? Oui c'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, cette Hermione fait un peu Bridget en plus cynique ! lol. Merci d'avoir lu ! Faut que je lise tes fics putain… 

Mais j'ai le temps à rien (et surtout la volonté à rien)… Je lis plus, j'fais plus de guitare, j'fais plus rien…Mais promis, tôt ou tard, j'mi mettrais ! Tchus !

(Ulis) Bien joué ! Et ouais, chui une fan inconditionnelle de House, et c'était plus fort que moi de caler une ou deux citations clins d'œil ! Yen a plein la fic des citations ! Héhé ! Contente que tu les ais vu ! Ca veut dire que tu regardes que des trucs trop bien !! lol. Tchus !

(BobidiBabididou) T'avais pas plus compliqué comme pseudo ? lol. N'exagérons rien, je ne suis qu'une ceinture verte du sarcasme ! Comment devenir comme ça ? Menotte toi à Dr House ! C'est le moyen le plus rapide de finir aussi cynique que lui ! lol. Tchus !

(Fubuki) Choupinet ? loool. Ok… J'aurais pas été jusque là, mais pourquoi pas ! Bah, un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brute ! lol. Contente que ça t'ais plus ! Merci ! Tchus !

(Topie) Beeeh, dans la vraie vie… héhé, j'vais m'la jouer modeste lol ! La dernière fois, à une soirée, ya une fille qui arrêtait pas de dire à tout le monde (en parlant de moi) « Mais moi j'l'adore trop cte fille ! Elle est trop drôôôleee ! T'aurais vu les vents qu'elle envoie à ce mec ! Et à celui là t'as pas entendu ?? Non mais elle est géniaale hein ! »…….5 minutes plus tard, elle a gerbé….lol… Merci beaucoup en tout cas, je suis touchée ! Tchus !

(nephthys82) HAHAHA !! EH OUI JE SUIS GENIALE !! …hum…pardon, c'est mon ego qui fait encore des siennes… Tant de compliments, c'est trop ! lol… Mais je suis très contente de voir autant d'enthousiasme ! Merci beaucoup ! Tchus !


End file.
